Por Amor
by rakelluvre
Summary: Bella y Edward eran un matrimonio feliz, hasta que un secreto los separa haciendo que Edward desprecie y engañe a Bella. Una historia de tres donde uno sobra. Ella lucha por salvar su matrimonio. La otra anhela lo prohíbido. Él solo ama y desea la ilusión Epílogo
1. Chapter 1

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama a Rakelluvre y la edición a Sarobari es un TH, UA y un OoC.**

**Summary:**

**¿Que secreto guardarías para proteger al ser que amas?. Porque yo soy la esposa que lo ama incondicionalmente. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que ya todo ha terminado? Yo elegí la mujer equivocada para que sea mi esposa. **

**¿Cómo resistir al amor prohibido? Yo he llegado al final de su historia para comenzar una nueva.**

**Prologo**

_**Sola, si, sola me he sentido por mucho tiempo, obscuridad es lo que hay a mi alrededor. Perdida estoy, sin saber a dónde ir me quedo en el mismo lugar. **_

_**Ahora sé que la diferencia entre estar viva y estar muerta es que muerta ya no hay dolor...**_

¿Como es que había llegado a este punto de indiferencia con ella? Y ahora que es demasiado tarde me doy cuenta que no puedo vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista. Porque mi alma, mi vida y corazón son de ella, solo de ella.

Ni siquiera en esas condiciones en las que se encuentra soy capaz de suplicarle perdón. No porque no quiera, simplemente quiero hacerlo cuando ella esté despierta mirándome al rostro, para que de esa forma pueda ver la verdad y sinceridad de mis palabras, a través de mis ojos, a través de mi alma.

Han sido 10 días viéndola dormir, porque para mí es eso lo que ella está haciendo en este momento. Y yo esperare por mi Bella hasta que ella quiera dejar el mundo de los sueños y volver a la realidad, volver a mí.

Hoy en el doceavo día estoy con ella, velando sus sueños, pero algo ha cambiado por que ha comenzado a mover sus dedos, al principio pienso estoy alucinando, pero vuelve a suceder la veo fruncir el ceño y me levanto de mi asiento para acercarme a ella, entonces poco a poco abre sus ojos. Ella ha despertado, pero cuando trato de buscar el brillo en su mirada me horrorizo, pues este no está, tan solo hay vacío y dolor. Quiero llorar y decirle tantas cosas pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. Una lágrima sale de esos ojos y sin dejar de mirarme a las 16:46 hrs su corazón deja de latir.

Pronto un mar de gente entra al cuarto yo retrocedo chocando contra la pared horrorizado, asustado… miles de imágenes pasan por mi cabeza, en mi pecho un hoyo comienza a destrozar todo dentro de mí. Una enfermera me toma del brazo y me arrastra a la salida de aquella habitación. Lo único que alcanzo a ver es a ella rodeada de médicos intentando resucitarla, la puerta se cierra frente a mí. Mi cuerpo se mueve involuntariamente hasta volver a topar con la pared, instintivamente coloco mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y encuentro su nota enviada a través de ese mesero…

_Querido esposo:_

_Disculpa si interrumpo tu noche, la que hasta el día de ayer era nuestra, en una noche como hoy hace cinco años nos casamos ¿lo recuerdas?. Si, supongo que sí. También supongo y comprendo que al ya no amarme has decidido hacerla tuya y de ella. _

_No por favor no pienses que te he seguido, es solo que toda la tarde estuve preparándote una cena especial por… lo que creía que significaba para ambos esta fecha. _

_Te espere sentada en nuestro comedor por dos horas hasta que te llame, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al momento de decirme que saldrías de viaje urgentemente por cuestiones de trabajo y que ya llevabas tu maleta preparada. _

_No, no es un reclamo. Es obvio que ya no hay nada que reclamar. Lo he sabido desde el momento en que entre al lugar a festejar sola nuestro aniversario y verte a ti frente a ella, cenar en nuestra mesa especial, mientras tomas su mano y besas sus nudillos como antes solías hacerlo conmigo. Le regalas una sonrisa encantadora, la mejor de todas, y después sacas de tu bolsillo derecho una caja negra, la abres mostrándole un obsequio, tal como hiciste conmigo cuando por primera vez me trajiste aquí, lo tomas de su caja y lo pones en su muñeca, es una pulsera, seguramente le dices que la amas, puedo ver su semblante soñador y las lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, tal como yo lo hubiera hecho si fuera ella._

_Al verlos juntos, al verte a ti me doy cuenta que ya nada tengo que hacer a tu lado. Ya no puedo seguir retrasando lo inevitable, ya no puedo seguir intentando salvar lo insalvable, te amo, ya es tiempo de dejarte ir y decir buena suerte amor mío. _

_Cuando regreses a… tu casa me habré ido ya y los documentos del divorcio los encontraras firmados. Junto a ellos encontraras algo que… perdóname por haberte amado tanto, pensé que era lo correcto y que te salvaba, pero me equivoque. Te soy sincera, no me arrepiento de haberte engañado porque ahora sé que nunca me has amado. _

_Gracias por la más hermosa mentira que me has hecho vivir mientras ha durado. _

_Que seas muy feliz._

_Isabella._

Un mar de lagrimas caen de mi rostro, una mujer se acerca y me abraza. Es mi madre…

**Notas de autor:**

**No, no voy a matarla si esa es su pregunta, pueden estar tranquilas para quienes se interesen por este fic. Quiero darle las gracias a Lillian Mcarty por su apoyo y a Sarobari por su ayuda. Espero les guste la propuesta y me lo hagan saber con un Review. Para pode decidir las fechas de actualización. Dependiendo el gusto por él mañana pondré en mi perfil la fecha de la próxima actualización.**

**Gracias por leer, dándole una oportunidad a este fic.**

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama a Rakelluvre y la edición a Sarobari es un TH, UA y un OoC.**

**Summary: **

**¿Que secreto guardarías para proteger al ser que amas? Porque yo soy la esposa que lo ama incondicionalmente. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que ya todo ha terminado? Yo elegí la mujer equivocada para que sea mi esposa. **

**¿Cómo resistir al amor prohibido? Yo he llegado al final de su historia para comenzar una nueva.**

…

**A los nuevos lectores Bienvenidos, a los que me han dado su apoyo muchas gracias.**

…

**Capitulo 1 **

**La Cenicienta y el Príncipe que no es Azul.**

_Cuando era niña mi madre me contaba historias en donde los príncipes se enamoraban de muchachas comunes, ellos luchaban por su amor y vivían felices para siempre. Tal vez el recuerdo de esos sueños nublo mi sentido común. Tal vez él era un buen mentiroso._

—Isabella no todo en esta vida son libros, ¿por qué no vamos a la fiesta de Jessica y nos divertimos un poco?

Ángela una chica con cabello oscuro y unos anteojos que la hacían parecer interesante y atractiva, le suplicaba a su amiga.

—De acuerdo, pero solo un rato, mañana lunes comienzan los exámenes y no puedo desvelarme en tonterías.

—Uy gracias, gracias.

_Y fue ahí donde iniciaría la ilusión de un sueño infantil._

No entendía como era que esto era diversión, todos bebían hasta embrutecerse para nada. Era mas seguro este rincón y no ser notada para convertirte en el centro de las burlas. Si, tan concentrada me encontraba que no me di cuenta del hombre que estaba de pie a mi lado.

—¿Me concederías esta pieza de baile? —una voz ronca y varonil fue susurrada en mi oído de forma sensual, tanta que por primera vez sentí un ardor en mi centro junto con un escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo. Al mirarle me encontré con el hombre mas hermoso que había visto.

—Ah… no se bailar —fue mi pretexto y un sonrojo en las mejillas—. Lo siento.

—Eso es porque no has bailado conmigo. —Tomo mi mano y juro que una corriente eléctrica me recorrió pero a el pareció no importarle.

_Y fue así como conocí a Edward Cullen, en dos meses de salidas al cine, al teatro y paseos nocturnos, el me pidió ser su novia. Gustosa acepte, fue el hombre perfecto, siempre encontraba tiempo para mi, entre sus clases y las mías, nunca me dejo plantada en ninguna cita, él decía que yo era su prioridad sobre sus amigos por lo que cuando estaba conmigo siempre apagaba su celular. A la hora que fuera que yo lo llamara siempre contestaba con un "hola mi amor". Era todo un caballero, jamás me falto al respeto con palabras como ahora hacen muchos hombres con sus novias, tampoco se propaso jamás conmigo o se mostró lujurioso, pero siempre tenía un halago para mí. Si, Edward mi hombre perfecto._

_Un día decidió presentarme a su familia, eso después de dos meses de relación formal. Para mi, esa era la prueba de su amor, el realmente me amaba no era solo una chica mas en su vida, al menos eso creía yo. La noche que conocería a sus padres me pidió matrimonio…_

El timbre sonó, _"__demonios__"_ yo aun no estaba lista, estaba tan nerviosa que tardé en decidir mas de la cuenta la ropa que usaría esa noche, solo para terminar colocándome el vestido sin mangas con escote discreto de color negro, zapatillas de igual color, la cena seria en casa de su madre, pero el me pidió que fuera lo mas formal que pudiera, no entendía pero supuse que sus razones tendría. Tome el perfume que me regalo Ángela el día de mi cumpleaños y lo coloque en esos puntos clave para mantener el aroma. Por si me besa, por si me abraza y por si se pasa, al pensar esta ultimo solté una carcajada, Edward es anticuado como mi abuela, que en paz descanse. Bien, me dirigí a la puerta y abrí con una sonrisa de inocencia.

—Disculpa —si estaba molesto por hacerlo esperar por mas de quince minutos no menciono nada, solo me miro de arriba a bajo y dijo:

—Luces hermosa —su sonrisa deslumbrante me dijo que no mentía —. Pero hace frío afuera deberías ponerte un abrigo.

—¡Oh! si claro, aquí esta.

Salimos del departamento, pensé que nos estaría esperando un taxi pero no fue así, había un Volvo plateado esperándonos. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo subí, definitivamente era un caballero, todo un encanto.

—¿Y este auto? —pregunte, estaba confundida no sabia que tenia auto, nunca lo traía y jamás lo comento. Sin embargo el solo sonrío sin mirarme.

Minutos mas tarde se estaciono frente a un parque.

—Bella deberíamos caminar un poco. Necesito aire… estoy nervioso.

Le sonreí, pero por dentro estaba aterrada, él estaba actuando muy extraño, ¿acaso sus padres se molestarían con el por invitar a su novia a cenar con ellos? Caminamos alrededor de cinco minutos, cuando el decidió que era suficiente paro su andar y yo con él. Me tomo del brazo y me giro de forma en que yo quede frente a él. Me miro a los ojos y lentamente se arrodillo frente a mí, con una cajita roja en forma de corazón y me dijo:

—Isabella Swan, si aceptas ser mi esposa prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidarte por el resto de nuestras vidas —. Olvide respirar, olvide mi nombre o el hecho de que tenia tan solo veintiún años, aun no terminaba la universidad, lo único de lo que estaba consiente era de que Edward era mi príncipe azul y que no lo dejaría escapar.

—Si acepto —Edward tomo el anillo y lo coloco en su lugar después beso mi mano, pero yo me lance a él besándolo a los labios.

Esa noche me presento a sus padres, me entere que era hijo de una de las familias mas ricas del país, ahora si pensaba que Edward era mi príncipe, que se enamoro de una muchacha que lo único que tenía era una casita pequeña en Forks herencia de sus padres, al morir tres años atrás. Amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón, tanto que acepte que nos casáramos tres meses después.

_Ilusiones espejismos, eso era lo que yo veía en Edward, solo lo que yo quería ver, nunca me puse a analizar su comportamiento, me deje llevar por su hermosura física y su fachada de hombre ideal. _

…**.**

_**En la actualidad…**_

Bajo la luz de las llamas de la chimenea se encontraba sentada bebiendo su tercera copa de vino, mirando tristemente las distintas figuras que el fuego creaba. Entonces el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta se escucho, con el siguiente sonido al cerrarse. Los pasos de él pararon justo detrás de ella.

—¿La junta se extendió hasta las tres de la mañana? —ella pregunto.

—Salí a tomar una copa con Eleazar, después de la junta —contesto mientras dejaba su saco en el sillón y liberaba su cuello de la corbata.

Ella dio un trago más a su copa y continúo diciendo:

—¿A que hora terminaron? — pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

—Hace media hora. ¡Demonios! Si no me crees ¿Por qué no le marcas y averiguas por ti misma?

—No hace falta, te llamo a las once y dijo que aun se encontraba en Canadá, el vuelo se retrasó y que entregaría el informe a primera hora en la mañana — dijo con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba y se giraba para mirarlo a la cara. Oh si su rostro no tenía precio. Sus ojos muy abiertos, trago saliva, se quedo sin palabras. Ella paso junto a él dándole la espalda —. Para ser un abogado eres pésimo creando cuartadas.

Se dirigió a la habitación, tomo su ropa de cama y camino hacia el baño. Cepillo sus dientes, lavo su rostro y se miro al espejo. Lo que vio la deprimió más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que mejor desvío la vista y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa.

Cuando entro a la recamara Edward iba saliendo de esta con una frazada y una almohada, esta noche dormiría sola.

Se recostó con la tristeza a flor de piel. "_¿Cuando el dejo de amarla?__"_. Con lágrimas en los ojos se quedo dormida.

El reloj despertador anunciaba un nuevo día, ella se levanto como todos los días, aun cuando apenas había dormido un par de horas, se dirigió primeramente al baño, aseo su cara y su boca para después ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno a su esposo, porque podría estar molesta con él, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para Isabella para no cumplir con sus obligaciones de ama de casa. Cuando hubo preparado todo, dispuso un lugar en la mesa, puso el café y jugo de naranja, las tostadas junto al plato de huevos con jamón y una ración de fruta picada. Se sentó en la mesa y espero a que su esposo se presentara para desayunar juntos. Edward entro al comedor, sin siquiera sentarse a la mesa dio un sorbo a su café una mordida a un pan y salió sin siquiera despedirse.

_Ese era el hombre real con el que me case, el príncipe desapareció en el momento más difícil de nuestro matrimonio. _

…...

**Cuatro años antes…**

La campanilla que anunciaba la entrada de cada persona que entraba al local había sonado ya varias veces antes de que entrara una hermosa chica con un aura extraña. Su rostro era como el de una niña atrapada en un cuerpo de mujer, su cabello corto y negro. Miro a todos lados buscando algo hasta que lo encontró. Camino lento pero con pasos seguros hasta una mesa que se encontraba en el rincón del lugar, apartada de las demás.

—Hola, siento llegar tarde pero había rebaja en la tienda de Tanya y no pude resistirme —decía mientras tomaba asiento frente al hombre sentado en la mesa.

—Pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje ¿no crees?, pequeña duende —dijo él hombre en tono molesto.

—¡Basta de reclamos! —Golpeo la mesa con su pequeño puño —. Y bien, dime a que se debe que me hayas hecho venir hasta aquí. ¿Qué es eso tan importante y misterioso que has de confesarme? —decía mientras miraba la carta para pedir un postre.

—Voy a casarme —dijo con convicción y seriedad aquel hombre.

—Ya, es un buen chiste. —Ella no le dio importancia alguno al comentario de su acompañante, siguió mirando la carta —. Ahora dime, porque estoy perdiéndome un día de compras con Tanya.

—Ya te lo dije, no es broma voy a casarme. —Dio un sorbo a su café, y la miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Entonces capto su atención.

—No es cierto. No, ¡no puede ser verdad! —Chillo y tapo su boca con ambas manos.

—¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? ¿Qué voy a casarme o que estoy enamorado? —se sintió ofendido.

—¿Cuál es la oxigenada sin cerebro pero con un buen cuerpo que te ha dado caza?

—¡Sorpresa!, no es rubia y no me ha dado caza. Y sea como sea su cuerpo a mi me gusta y es perfecto.

—¡Dios mío! Edward, el que una mujer sea buena en el sexo y te haga ver luces de colores no significa que estés enamorado de ella. —No podía creer que su hermano fuera un tonto como para casarse de la noche a la mañana. Ahí había gato encerrado.

—Mira Alice no voy a discutir contigo, tampoco voy ha hablarte de mi novia para que le des tu aprobación. Estas aquí porque como tu hermano mayor, tengo el derecho de pedirte un favor.

—Dime, aunque creo que vas a cometer un error. Ni siquiera la conozco o ¿si? —entrecerró los ojos a modo de desconfianza.

—No hace falta. Lo harás el próximo domingo. Voy a invitarla a conocer a la familia. Y tú vas a preparar a nuestros padres para la noticia.

—¿Quieres una cena especial para la susodicha? — No lo podía creer ¿Quién era esa mujer para poner la vida de su hermano patas a arriba?

—No espero menos —se inclino hacia enfrente y le susurro como si fuera un secreto nacional —, ese día anunciaremos la noticia.

—¿Estas loco? ¿Noticia doble? —definitivamente pensaba que su hermano había perdido la razón.

—¿Lo harás? —pregunto esperanzado.

—Cuando llegue el momento te diré "Te lo dije" —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No yo te diré "Te lo dije" —su sonrisa no podía ser mas grande ni su felicidad.

—Insisto, las mujeres superficiales no son confiables Edward. —Trato de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¿Lo dices tu que te riges al ritmo de la moda? —Sabia que era un golpe bajo para su querida hermana pero eso le enseñaría a no meter sus narices en su relación.

—Yo no busco a un hombre millonario para que solucione mi vida —dijo molesta.

—Solo hazme el favor Alice.

—De acuerdo —acepto rindiéndose al fin, estando segura que él se arrepentiría en algún momento de su vida. Realmente esperaba estar equivocada.

….

Estaba nervioso, le preocupaba en cierta manera la opinión de sus padres pero confiaba en su amor por ella y en el que ella misma le profesaba. Recordaba el día en que la conoció, una chica tímida en un rincón de la fiesta, su vestido color azul combinaba perfectamente con su piel pálida haciéndola parecer un ángel caído del cielo. La había estado observando desde hacia ya algunos minutos. Le parecía una chica sencilla y tierna, no era pretenciosa y no trataba de aparentar algo que en realidad no era. Ella simplemente era autentica. En ese momento nunca deparo en el resto de su físico solo en su rostro, su mirada tierna y tímida.

Cuando se decidió a hablarle un lapso de inseguridad lo atravesó, no sabia porque le pasaba, no había mujer que lo haya rechazado alguna vez, pero aun así tuvo miedo de que ella fuera la excepción. Cuando acepto bailar con él y la tuvo entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tenido.

Continuo saliendo con ella a pesar de los comentarios mal intencionados de su mejor amigo James. Pero lo que él y sus otros amigos pensaran le importaba poco. Bella se había ganado su corazón; pero ciertamente le costaba demasiado mantener la relación formal y apropiada con ella, la deseaba a tal punto que hasta soñaba con el día en que la hiciera suya. Cosa que solo pasaría cuando se casaran, ella era especial y no quería caer en el error de la famosa prueba de amor. Quería hacer las cosas bien, realmente la amaba y merecía lo mejor, más que una noche de lujuria para que al siguiente día la dejara en su casa, rompiendo el encanto de una maravillosa noche. Pero como todo hombre visual y carnal no podía evitar desearla, por lo que le pidió matrimonio, estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer de su vida, ¿para que esperar?

Ahora ahí se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, ella parecía nerviosa y lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizarla era besarla, la entendía, nunca le hablo sobre si mismo, no era que tuviera algo que esconder, solo que quería que ella lo amara a él y no a su posición social. Ese fue el día en que su fachada de chico clase media termino.

—Tranquila todo saldrá bien van a quererte —tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso en su palma para tranquilizarla.

—Edward, no estoy segura, ¿que haremos si no les gusto? Yo no soy como tú…

—Para, para, no entiendo a que te refieres a ser como yo, mis padres no se dejan llevar por la posición económica Isabella —le dijo un poco molesto. Ella bajo la mirada apenada y él se sintió mal al instante. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos…

—Lo siento amor no quise hablarte así. — Beso sus labios de forma cariñosa. Estaban tan concentrados que no escucharon cuando la puerta de la casa fue abierta, y una tos demasiado fingida los saco del ensueño. Cuando se giraron a ver quien los había interrumpido se encontraron con la enorme sonrisa de la hermana de él, Alice.

—Buenas noches —dijo Alice con su sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Cuando escucho el auto de su hermano aproximarse corrió a la ventana mas cercana sin disimulo alguno, sabiendo que su madre la seguía. Había sido una suerte que la noticia de la novia formal de Edward no la tomara a mal, mas bien todo lo contrario, su madre pensó que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza y se dedicara a una solo una mujer.

Cuando la vio bajar del auto, esperaba ver a una mujer alta, piernas largas cuerpo de Miss Universo. Pero abrió la boca al ver a una chica de estatura media, piel blanca, no alcanzaba a ver completamente su rostro, pero más fue la sorpresa al percatarse que era castaña. Su ropa no parecía de diseñador pero le quedaba bien, disimulaba perfectamente sus acentuadas curvas. Definitivamente no era modelo o actriz, era una mujer común, una mujer que no se regia por excesos o al menos eso era lo que a primera vista veía. Se dio la vuelta para abrirles la puerta pero choco con su padre que también estaba curioso por su nuera. Ahora estaba ahí parada frente a ellos y confirmando sus pensamientos anteriores.

—Hola Alice te presento a mi prometida Bella. Amor ella es Alice mi hermana. —Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras le daba la mano, pero Alice no la acepto. Se abalanzo sobre Bella.

—Gusto en conocerte Bella. Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas. — quería conocerlo todo de ella.

—El gusto es mío —en ese momento los jóvenes escucharon una voz.

—¡Edward has llegado! —dijo con voz fingida, Edward rodó los ojos sabiendo que seguramente antes estuvo husmeando desde la ventana.

—Hola mama, donde esta Carlisle quiero presentarles a Bella —la mujer los observo expectante.

—Claro pasen esta en la sala —todos pasaron, Carlisle se encontraba encendiendo la chimenea. Haciéndose el desentendido.

—Papá —Edward llamo su atención colocándose frente a él, su padre le lanzo una mirada de interrogación, ellos no sabían aun la verdadera razón de la petición de una cena especial, Alice había guardado el secreto del compromiso solo mencionándoles que conocerían a su novia no su prometida —. Papas, quiero presentarles a una persona muy especial para mí —guardo silencio pues en realidad no era lo que quería decir. También notaba los nervios de su dulce novia quien iba a provocarse una seria herida en sus labios si continuaba la tortura—. No, olviden eso, lo que quiero decir es que quiero que conozcan a la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, a la mujer que amo, a Isabella mi prometida.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos. Mientras que Carlisle los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa.

—Isabella ella es mi madre Esme y él Carlisle mi padre —Bella contenía el aire en sus pulmones y solo lo soltó cuando hablo…

—Mucho gusto señores. —dijo ella tímidamente.

—El gusto es nuestro, aun que estoy asombrado, Edward —Carlisle sonreía.

—Isabella bienvenida a la familia —dijo Esme abrazando a la chica

—¡Oh! Gracias, díganme Bella.

"_Efectivamente mi hermana nunca espero a que yo me casara con una mujer distinta a todas mis anteriores conquistas, tarde comprendió que Isabella era lo que yo quería para formar mi hogar y mi familia, ella era la mujer indicada"_

…

**Un año después…**

—Vamos Edward solo un rato —últimamente James se había convertido en una tortura para Edward, quien insistía en que regresara a las andadas.

—No, Bella me espera para cenar —dijo con cansancio de repartirlo por quinta vez en el día.

—Bella esto, Bella lo otro, desde que te casaste has salido con nosotros tus amigos dos veces. ¿Qué acaso nunca piensa soltarte la cadena que traes en el cuello? —su voz era maliciosa.

—No es cadena, se llama matrimonio. Estoy seguro que ella no tiene problemas en que yo salga. Lo que sucede es que yo no quiero salir.

—Mandilón.

—No James, se llama amor. Antes de conocerla viví lo suficiente como para no desear volver a las andadas. Mi vida ahora es mi esposa.

—Suenas como mi hermana cuando mira sus telenovelas.

—Cállate idiota.

….

Después de un largo y cansado día de trabajo solo deseaba llegar a casa al lado de su amada esposa y hacerle el amor. Tocar sus adorables curvas y dejarse mimar por ella. Cuando entro al edificio se topo con el conserje quien le saludo amablemente como siempre. Subió al elevador y se dispuso a dejar el trabajo en su oficina para dedicarse en cuerpo y pensamiento a su esposa. El elevador paro, salió de este y camino por aquel pasillo que lo llevaría a su paraíso personal. Cuando entro por la puerta, se le hizo extraño no ser recibido por unos cálidos brazos. Bella siempre que él llegaba se lanzaba sobre él para devorarse ambos en un apasionado beso, pero en esta ocasión no hubo su acostumbrado recibimiento. _"¿Dónde había ido?"_ Se pregunto, mientras que inspeccionaba la cocina en busca de su otra mitad. Nada, no hayo a nadie. La llamaría una vez se cambiara de ropa. Se dirigió directo a la habitación y ahí la encontró…

—Hola amor, no escuche ruido y pensé que no estabas — Le saludo Edward a sus espaldas —. ¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupo al verla ahí sentada mirando a la nada muy quieta. Bella se giro quedando frente a él, aun tenia rastros de su llanto. Edward de inmediato fue hasta ella, tomando su rostro y la beso.

—¿Qué sucede Bella? —de nuevo le pregunto, aun mas preocupado.

—No podremos tener hijos —le contesto con la mirada baja. Edward sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo y alojarse en su corazón.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —la pregunta salió en automático.

—Soy estéril.

La noticia fue como una abofeteada a su ego, a su hombría y su futuro feliz. No la abrazo o consoló, no dijo nada… dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Ese fue el inicio del fin de su matrimonio._

…_._

Edward manejo no sabe cuanto tiempo pero ya había oscurecido cuando se estaciono frente a un local, el mismo donde años atrás en su soltería iba para encontrar algún desahogo carnal. Salió del auto y entro al lugar. Gente por todos lados mujeres desnudas bailando alrededor de un tubo como anacondas enredándose en el. Edward miraba sin mirar. Una chica morena se acercó a él.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —sus pechos de silicón se mostraban asfixiados bajo el diminuto sujetador de lentejuelas que traía puesto. La pequeña faldita o intento de ella le daba una buena vista de su trasero.

—Quiero un privado…

Llego a casa al amanecer se sentía asqueado de si mismo, había engañado a su esposa cuando debió estar a su lado para darle apoyo, pero no pudo, sus sueños de una familia como la que él tuvo en su infancia se desmorono. Su deseo de un hijo varón al cual poder enseñarle a jugar pelota, andar en bicicleta o darle consejos de cómo conquistar a una chica cuando tuviera edad, a llevarlo a tomar su primera cerveza, enseñarle todo lo que su padre le había enseñado, todo eso desapareció. No quería decirlo en voz alta pero la había odiado en ese momento y no sabía si seguiría odiándola por más tiempo por negarle su paternidad.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas en las que el no llego a dormir. Mientras tanto Bella seguía asombrada por la reacción de Edward, sabia que había sido un golpe fuerte.

**Actualidad…**

Las manos grandes y delgadas del hombre acariciaban con ternura la larga cabellera rubia de la mujer recostada a su pecho. La respiración acompasada de ella era una melodía relajante para él. La alarma del celular de Rosalie sonó y con ello la advertencia de que tenían poco tiempo para volver a la oficina.

Con un gran suspiro ella se retiro dejando libre a aquel hombre maravilloso que le había hecho el amor con tanta pasión que los botones de su blusa quedaron esparcidos por la alfombra de la sucia habitación de hotel, la blusa quedo en un rincón a la entrada junto con el sujetador, la falda al igual que los tacones al lado de la cama. Las bragas ¿donde demonios habían quedado? Buscando con la mirada esa íntima prenda no lograba encontrarla, cuando esta cayó en su rostro. Molesta miro a Edward quien tenía una sonrisa torcida, traviesa y perfecta en su rostro. Si definitivamente él era único. Se coloco la prenda pero tardo demasiado en la acción cuando él ya estaba quitándosela de nuevo.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando salieron del hotel de baja categoría. Media hora después se encontraba camino a casa, se le había hecho tarde "de nuevo", pero era algo que no podía evitar cuando estaba con esa hermosa y atractiva mujer de tan solo veintiún años "Su secretaria" quien no solo estaba trabajando con él desde hacia un año y medio por ser su amante. Ella era inteligente, ordenada, eficiente además de muy discreta. No era su primera amante pero si la que ha significado demasiado para él, tanto que estaba pensando seria mente en ponerle un departamento en una mejor zona. Donde vivía era un barrio bajo y peligroso. No le gustaba.

Había llegado a su "hogar" solo esperaba que se "ella" se encontrara dormida ya que si había algo que odiaba eran las escenas de celos y discusiones. Estaba cansado de eso. Una vez estacionado el auto, salió de él con su portafolio en mano. Cerró y puso la alarma. Entro al elevador y cerro los ojos memorando lo vivido hacia solo unas horas.

Ella y su maravillosa boca succionando su miembro, ordeñándolo hasta dejarlo seco. Después cabalgándolo con sus pechos danzando de arriba a bajo una y otra vez. Las puertas se abrieron… había llegado a su piso. Recorrió el pasillo como si estuviera apunto de llegar a la guillotina pero tenía que llegar a su monótona y aburrida vida marital.

Saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrir la puerta de su cárcel. Cuando entro a la estancia encontró lo que ya se esperaba a "su mujer".

—¿La junta se extendió hasta las tres de la mañana? —ella pregunto, él suspiro cansinamente y respondió con indiferencia.

—Salí a tomar una copa con Eleazar, después de la junta. —Dejo su saco en el sillón y libero su cuello de la corbata. Mientras la observaba beber de su copa.

—¿A que hora terminaron? —noto su voz entrecortada y contenida, "patética" fue su pensamiento.

—Hace media hora. ¡Demonios! Si no me crees ¿Por qué no le marcas y averiguas por ti misma? —dijo exasperado y cansado de la conversación lo menos que quería eran reclamos y lagrimas llenas de chantaje emocional.

—No hace falta, te llamo a las once y dijo que aun se encontraba en Canadá, el vuelo se retrasó y que entregaría el informe a primera hora en la mañana. — dijo con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba y se giraba para mirarlo a la cara. Su rostro debió haberle parecido a ella un poema pues sentía sus ojos casi salirse de su lugar cerro la boca cuando se percato de tenerla abierta, trago saliva, no sabia que decir. Ella paso junto a él y dijo — para ser un abogado eres pésimo creando cuartadas.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo en silencio.

Halo sus cabellos con desesperación y tomo aire para dirigirse a la habitación, tomo una almohada y frazada y se dispuso a salir de ahí para dormir en cualquier lugar que fuera lejos de ella, la odiaba por hacerle sentir una mierda.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas en las que el no llego a dormir…

…**..**

**Autor:**

**Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, por sus alertas, favoritos, sus PM y Reviews:**

**Lulu, Brigitte, Monita, Sonia diaz, Miranda, Yumel22, Ana, lore562, Kelxi, Anne Cullen, Sandra32321, Nani87.**

**Nani87: este capitulo esta mas claro, espero hayas encontrado las repuestas a tus preguntas. También me preguntaste si quedaban juntos, créeme que llegara un momento en que odiaras a Edward al grado de pensar que no merece a Bella. Todo depende de él. **

**Gracias a las chicas del Facebook por su apoyo. **

**A quienes me echan la mano de revisar mis locuras, gracias por sus recomendaciones. Sarobari y Lillian. **

**Nos leemos el siguiente Martes. **

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama a Rakelluvre y la edición a Sarobari es un TH, UA y un OoC.**

**Summary: **

**¿Que secreto guardarías para proteger al ser que amas? Porque yo soy la esposa que lo ama incondicionalmente. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que ya todo ha terminado? Yo elegí la mujer equivocada para que sea mi esposa. **

**¿Cómo resistir al amor prohibido? Yo he llegado al final de su historia para comenzar una nueva.**

…**.**

**A los nuevos lectores ¡Bienvenidos!**

….

**Capitulo 3**

**Rose.**

**Año y medio atrás…**

"_Tal vez si mi padre no hubiera muerto a manos de ese ladrón, tal vez si mi madre no se hubiera vuelto a casar, tal vez y solo tal vez mi vida fuera distinta…"_

Rosalie Hale, caminaba apurada con sus altas zapatillas rojas por las calles de Chicago, su vestimenta constaba de una minifalda, camisa blanca manga larga hasta sus muñecas y saco a juego. El color del traje aun cuando estaba desgastado hacia juego con sus zapatillas. Su cabellera larga hasta la cintura rubia como los rayos del sol, ojos color azul como el cielo, espesas pestañas, boca chica y nariz respingona hacia de ella una hermosura de mujer. Una diosa del amor.

Odiaba la impuntualidad, llegando exactamente cinco minutos antes a su entrevista de trabajo al edificio de Cullen & Asociados, respiro hondo tratando de quitarse los nervios de encima. Miro el alto edificio y entro. Espalda recta, cabeza en alto paso lento pero seguro, expresión serena y mirada fija, se acercó a la recepción.

—Buenos días señorita tengo entrevista con el señor Cullen, para el puesto de secretaria.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? — la recepcionista no la miro.

—Rosalie Hale.

—Tome —le entrego un gafete que decía "Visita" —. Ultimo piso, no hay secretaria por lo que yo avisare al señor desde aquí, cuando llegue solo toque su puerta y espere a que le de el paso.

—¿Solo hay una puerta en ese piso?

—Si. —Dignándose a levantar la mirada le sonrío. —Suerte.

—Gracias.

Rosalie siguió las indicaciones y seis minutos mas tarde estaba frente a la puerta del señor Cullen. Dio dos suaves toques y espero…

—Pase.

Ella entro espalda recta, cabeza en alto, a paso seguro y mirada serena.

—Buenos días, señor soy…

—Odio la impuntualidad, un minuto tarde — el hombre la corto — Los días lunes estamos mayormente cargados de trabajo tome asiento y apunte le daré algunas indicaciones a menos que tenga memoria fotográfica y recuerde todo lo que tiene que hacer. — el tecleaba y mantenía la mirada fija en el ordenador.

—Si señor, permítame. — se sentó en la silla frente a él y de su bolso saco su usada agenda y su pluma. —Lista.

—Aun no apuntes —, situó su mirada en ella sin expresión alguna —. Según recursos humanos por tus resultados en los exámenes y entrevistas fuiste la más apta para el puesto, por lo que no gastare mi tiempo entrevistándote para citarte hasta mañana cuando hoy hay demasiado que hacer aquí. Estas a prueba por una semana si no me sirves el sábado a última hora se te hará saber. Y por supuesto el tiempo a prueba se te pagara. Ahora si escribe…

Tras recibir una capacitación Express de Jessica la secretaria de Vicepresidencia paso el día entre contestar teléfonos, escribir algunas cartas, ordenar el itinerario de su jefe, contactar algunos abogados para solicitar expedientes de los últimos casos del mes, y revisar correos electrónicos. La salida de trabajo era hasta las siete de la noche, pero su jefe no se había retirado por lo que ella continuo ordenando expedientes por orden alfabético.

Edward salió de la oficina a las nueve de la noche, se sorprendió al verla ahí entre hileras de expedientes, se quedo parado detrás de ella mirando lo que hacia y dedujo que los estaba ordenando. Al haber despedido a cuatro inútiles secretarias que solo querían el puesto para abrirse de piernas frente a él, la oficina era un completo desorden ya que todo el mundo tomaba los expedientes y los botaba sin tomarse la tarea de dejarlo en su lugar incluyéndose él.

—¿Por qué aun estas aquí? Hace dos horas debiste haberte ido — la voz ronca de él la hizo dar un pequeño salto en su lugar.

—Ah disculpe señor, es que usted aun se encontraba dentro y pensé que pudo haberme necesitado.

—¿Necesitado para que? —le pregunto mientras la miraba desvergonzadamente con una sonrisa ladeada de la cintura para bajo. Pero cambio la expresión borrando su sonrisa sexi conquistadora, cuando miro su rostro. La mirada de Rosalie era helada. — la próxima vez solo avísame que ya es hora.

Edward salió de ahí sorprendido por el rechazo mudo de ella, sonrío al saber que al fin había encontrado a la secretaria perfecta.

….

Eran poco mas de las once cuando ella llego a casa, los gritos de su hermana Bree la alertaron, entro corriendo al apartamento para encontrarse a su padrastro Royce sobre ella intentando golpearla, Rosalie tropezó con las piernas de su madre quien estaba tirada e inconsciente en el suelo. Se levanto para correr a su habitación, saco el viejo bate de su padre y regreso a la sala.

—¡Suéltala maldito o te la veras conmigo! —rugió como leona enfurecida en defensa de su cachorro….

—¡Perra tu no te metas! —Rosalie no lo pensó soltó dos golpes, uno detrás de las rodillas del hombre provocando su caída y el siguiente en su espalda. Bree salto para salir de la jaula humana de su padrastro.

—¡Bree corre a la salida!.

—¡Ah! Puta desgraciada —Royce lloraba del dolor.

—Te lo tienes merecido mal nacido, no te vuelvas a acercar a Bree. — reviso el pulso de su madre la muy desgraciada estaba borracha. Fue a su habitación y de debajo del colchón saco los últimos ahorros que tenia. En una bolsa hecho dos cambios de ropa para el trabajo, tomo la mochila de la escuela de Bree y un cambio para ella. Salió de la casa no sin antes amenazar nuevamente con el bate a su padrastro.

Bree sangraba de la nariz y tenia el ojo morado. Tomaron un taxi y se instalaron en un hotel pagando un día de alojamiento. Una vez en su recamara se dispuso a tomarle fotos con su celular. Después lavo y desinfecto sus heridas, la nariz no estaba rota pero se le haría un buen moretón.

—¿Por qué te golpeo? —le pregunto a su hermana mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Quería tu dinero. Para su droga. —Bree estaba a dolorida y pensaba en lo buena que era su hermana, la amaba y la admiraba. Ella pudiendo haber escapado de aquella mala vida desde hace mucho no lo había hecho por ella.

—¡Maldito!

—No quiero volver —lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Bree de tan solo catorce años.

—No lo haremos.

…

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie se presento a laborar media hora antes de su entrada. Aun le faltaba mucho para terminar de ordenar los expedientes. Edward Cullen llego diez minutos después y de nuevo se sorprendió al encontrarla ahí archivando como si no se hubiera ido de la oficina. Pero su ropa era distinta pantalón negro blusa blanca, muy parecida a la del día anterior, los mismos zapatos rojos y suéter verde.

—¡Buenos días! —la secretaria se giro y miro a su jefe quien estaba evaluando su vestimenta.

—Buenos días. ¿Gusta una taza de café?

—Si, dos de azúcar —él no menciono nada sobre su atuendo pero negó con la cabeza y se fue a su oficina.

A la hora de la comida Rosalie se quedo en la oficina adelantando su trabajo, cuando recibió una llamada de recepción indicándole que la policía la buscaba. Extrañada bajo a la recepción.

—Buenas tardes —saludo recelosa.

—¿Es usted Rosalie Hale?

—Si.

—Soy el comandante Riley queda usted detenida por agresión y secuestro.

Edward Cullen regresaba a la oficina al lado de su socio Eleazar Denali, cuando el alboroto en la recepción llamo su atención, pero mas se sorprendió al ver a su secretaria ser esposada. Entonces la escucho gritar.

—¿Agresión? ¿Secuestro? ¡Ese hijo de puta la iba a matar a golpes si no la defendía!

—¿Que demonios?.. —murmuro Edward para si mismo. —¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Tiene derecho aguardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra… — Rosalie se quedo callada miro a su jefe y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo….

—En mi celular tengo las pruebas de mi inocencia, por favor —su mirada era suplicante, y algo dentro de Edward se movió.

…

_**Seis meses después …**_

—Señor Cullen aquí tiene los documentos que me pidió y también le recuerdo que tiene una cita con Emmet Mcarty a las dos te la tarde.

—Gracias Rose de verdad estaría perdido sin ti. —le dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su café humeante, para después cerrar los ojos y saborearlo bajo la mirada de veneración de su secretaria. —Delicioso, ni siquiera mi esposa hace un café tan rico.

Rose sonrío —Gracias señor. —Un minuto después salió de allí y tras cerrar la puerta suspiro con el corazón latiéndole de forma apresurada.

Lo que había empezado como agradecimiento y gran respeto por aquel hombre quien le dio un voto de confianza a ella, una completa desconocida. Él le había mandado a uno de los abogados del bufete para hacerse cargo de su problema. Las cosas salieron bien. Ella no se cansaba de decirle lo agradecida que estaba con él. Como todo un caballero le había dicho que lo hubiera hecho por cualquier empleado siempre que fuera inocente como en su caso, que tenia una justificación a sus actos. Pero aun así ella se esforzaba al doble en su trabajo siempre realizándolo a la perfección, para hacerle saber a Edward Cullen que no había cometido un error en ayudarla y mucho menos a contratarla. Pero todo ese respeto y admiración con el tiempo se convirtió en veneración por su héroe, hasta que aquellos sentimientos cada día se hacían mas fuerte y su atracción por sentir ese cabello suyo entre sus dedos, acariciar su ancha espalda, preguntarse como se sentiría al ser estrechada entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos, todo eso la volvían un imán sexual cada que estaba frente a él. Hasta el día en que sus sueños se hicieron realidad…

….

Eran las once de la noche cuando Edward salió de su oficina, había bebido unas cuantas copas de Whisky, su insatisfecha vida personal y los problemas del trabajo lo estaban hundiendo, necesitaba una distracción y con urgencia algo que lo hiciera sentirse feliz y vivo. Algo que no le deprimiera, algo que no fuera Isabella Cullen. Y entonces ahí estaba ella, su fiel, eficiente y hermosa secretaria. Dormida en su escritorio esperando la salida de su jefe para poder retirarse. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que se podía ir a la hora de su salida? Si él se quedaba era para pasar menos tiempo al lado de su inservible mujer, pero no por eso tenia que sacrificar a su pobre y muy agradecida secretaria.

Con una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro se acercó a ella, por largo tiempo la observo, era bonita de hecho hermosa, su cabello rubio desparramado en el escritorio era lo mas sexi que había visto desde que se había casado con la inútil, gorda y fea Isabella. Rosalie no solo era hermosa por fuera, también lo era por dentro. Inteligente, fuerte, leal, amorosa y por supuesto también una buena madre capaz de enfrentarse a un hombre de casi dos metros de altura para proteger a aquella niña, su hermana, quien consideraba y trataba como a su hija. Que distinta seria su vida si en vez de esperarlo en casa una castaña fuera una rubia. Esa que estaba ahí esperándolo a que el saliera.

—Rose —le llamo suavemente acariciando su nombre con voz seductora y anhelante. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente hasta que cayó en cuenta que él estaba ahí. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas "adorable" pensó él.

—¡Oh! Disculpe señor. —Se puso de pie de inmediato y aliso sus ropas con nerviosismo.

—Rose, Rose ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Soltó un suspiro dramático —Vamos te llevare a tu casa.

—No es necesario señor yo… —Edward tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos, sus alientos chocaron, el de ella era dulce el de el a Whisky.

—Lo es, preciosa. —Se alejó de ella y la incito a ir con él.

Subieron al elevador y al cerrarse las puertas Edward no pudo resistirse por mas tiempo a la tensión sexual que hacia ya algunas semanas atrás emanaba de ellos, sabia que no era correcto, que podía perder a una buena empleada pero la necesitaba. La tomo del cuello y la beso.

Nunca la habían besado de la manera en que Edward lo hizo, salvaje tierna y apasionadamente, todo a la vez, nunca se había sentido tan llena de necesidad de fundirse con aquel hombre. Sus piernas flaquearon, se derretía en sus brazos. No pensó en la esposa de él, solo en que los sueños a veces se podían hacer realidad.

Edward termino el beso. Sus ojos eran negros por la pasión y excitación del momento.

—Te necesito Rose, te necesito ahora. Por favor ayúdame a apagar este fuego que has encendido en mi y que me esta llevando al infierno.

Jamás nadie le había dicho algo parecido, nunca se había sentido demasiado importante para alguien como él.

—Su esposa señor. Yo no…

—No la menciones —tenso la mandíbula —ella… no me hace feliz. No hay nada entre nosotros desde hace mucho. Por favor.

Mas tarde entraron a un Hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. Esa noche ella se entrego por primera vez a un hombre, pero no a cualquiera lo hizo al hombre que amaba en secreto con todo su corazón. Que mas daba si mañana no volviera a ella, quería ser feliz aunque fuera una sola vez.

….

_**Actualidad…**_

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando ella entro a su departamento, la habitación estaba a oscuras, en puntillas se dirigía a su habitación cuando la luz de la estancia se prendió. Bree su hermana de dieciséis años se encontraba sentada en el viejo sillón.

—Me pregunto como es que puedes dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que estas destrozando la vida de una buena mujer. Una mujer que mientras te daban mi patria potestad fue mi madre de acogida. Me dio techo, ropa y comida.

—Su matrimonio es un fracaso, el me ama a mi. — su voz se quebró al final.

—Si sus sentimientos fueran verdaderos no te habría hecho su amante. ¡Por Dios Rosalie, abre los ojos!

— ¡Basta no me levantes la voz! No tienes por qué juzgarme. No sabes nada de la vida, ni es asunto tuyo. —hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a su pequeña hermana, se sentía mas culpable de lo que demostraba.

Mas tarde recostada en su cama mirando las sombras que entraban desde su ventana hacia su techo se pregunto… ¿Por qué ella no le daba el divorcio? Tal vez pareciera una buena mujer, pero era egoísta, quería tenerlo a su lado sabiendo que nunca podría darle hijos. Edward no merecía una mujer como Isabella Cullen. Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad, ella le daría un montón de chiquillos y hasta su vida entera para hacerlo feliz.

….

**¿Que les pareció Rosalie?**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo y los comentarios, pero si quieren decirle unas cuantas cosas a Edward pueden buscarme en Facebook Obscuro Corazón en mi muro encontraran a la presidenta del Team odiando a Edward, Lillian Mcarty Parthenopaeus o bien buscarla a ella directamente. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Elizabeth Sawn Cullen, Nadia, Annie Cullen, Lulu, Vale. Potter, Robsten-Patisson, Caresme, Sandra 32321, Kary, Yumel22, Janalez, Kelxi Yloen. **

**Actualización el próximo lunes. **

**Besos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama a Rakelluvre. Betas Sarobari Fisc y Lillian Mcarty, gracias por la ayuda.**

**Summary: **

**¿Que secreto guardarías para proteger al ser que amas?. Porque yo soy la esposa que lo ama incondicionalmente. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que ya todo a terminado? Yo elegí la mujer equivocada para que sea mi esposa. **

**¿Cómo resistir al amor prohibido? Yo he llegado al final de su historia para comenzar una nueva.**

**Primero que nada una disculpa por actualizar un día después, pero es que tengo un solo defecto para no ser perfecta en este mundo de mortales, este defecto se le dice ESPOSO (me quita el tiempo ja ja ja).**

**Gracias por continuar…**

**Capitulo 4**

**El comienzo.**

Isabella se encontraba en la sala de espera de aquel enorme hospital de fertilización, desde el comienzo del matrimonio, Edward le hablaba sobre la numerosa familia que quería que tuvieran. Lo platicaron detalladamente tomando la decisión de esperar a que ella terminara su carrera para poder dar inicio a la búsqueda de bebes. Cumplido el plazo dejo de tomar la píldora, aunque le hubiera gustado ejercer su profesión no cambiaba la idea de tener una hijo de Edward. Y ahí estaba después de un año sin poder concebir. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo de no poder darle una familia a Edward. Pero no quería hacerse ideas erróneas en la cabeza por lo que asistió con un medico especializado en fertilización.

Cuando le propuso asistir al hospital, no quiso atormentarlo de sus sospechas por lo que no le dijo la verdadero motivo del porque asistir a dicho medico, la razón que le dio era para traer a un niño sano al mundo. Edward no puso resistencia a asistir con el medico como lo supuso, de hecho estaba feliz porque las cosas se hicieran de la mejor manera, le agradaba la idea de prepararse antes de la concepción. Ambos tomaban vitaminas, él había dejado de beber su adorado Whisky los fines de semana. Siempre estaba pendiente de que ella no olvidara las pastillas de ácido fólico y de que su alimentación fuera la adecuada. Pero ya habían pasado seis meses y no habían logrado quedar embarazados, por lo que en su última cita les habían hecho estudios mas a fondo.

Ese era el día en que les darían los resultados y sabrían el origen de su problema.

La puerta con el nombre de Dr. Irina Whitlock se abrió.

— Señora Cullen, pase por favor

— Gracias. — le dijo a la enfermera con una sonrisa amable.

— Buenas tardes Isabella. ¿no viene Edward contigo? — pregunto tras ver a su asistente cerrar la puerta.

— Buenas tardes Irina. No, tenía audiencia. — soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Bueno podríamos cambiar la cita — sugirió Irina.

— Oh no… no hay problema puedes darme a mi los resultados de los análisis. — Se mordió el labio inferior — ¿salieron mal los estudios? — se preocupo.

— Tus estudios salieron muy bien…

…

Estaba sentada en la enorme cama matrimonial de su apartamento mirando aquellos análisis médicos sobre la infertilidad de su esposo. Un bebe es lo que habían estado deseando hacia ya un año, este nunca llego y nunca llegaría. Pero debía ser optimista, siempre había otras formas como la adopción. La trabajadora social del hospital de fertilidad en el que estaba siendo tratada le había aconsejado asistir a una reunión de parejas con diversos problemas de fertilidad, en donde algunas mujeres hablaron acerca de sus experiencias.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta de entrada, rápidamente se seco las lágrimas que había en sus ojos y dio un ultimo suspiro de dolor. Ella tenía que ser fuerte para él, ya que el no poder ser padres era doloroso, pero el saberse incapaz de concebir seria aun más fuerte. Había escuchado que algunas mujeres sentían que no servían o no eran mujeres por ser estériles, sus esposos no las comprendieron y las abandonaron por cualquier pretexto no sin antes humillarlas acabando con su autoestima. Y los esposos que aceptaron quedarse a afrontar la realidad al final tuvieron amantes que les dieron los hijos que ellos querían. Contados con los dedos de una sola mano adoptaron. En el caso de los hombres era mucho peor, toda autoestima se esfumaba, sentían que ya no servían para nada e incluso reaccionaban a la defensiva, se mostraban inseguros tanto en sus actos como con sus parejas lo que terminaba destruyendo el matrimonio. Ambas posiciones eran terribles de mirar. El ver a esas mujeres y hombres destruidos le hizo desear jamás permitir que él sufriera o pasara por lo mismo. Ella jamás lo abandonaría aun cuando eso significara perder su maternidad.

— Hola amor, no escuche ruido y pensé que no estabas. — Le saludo Edward a sus espaldas, pero ella tenia terror para enfrentarlo — ¿Qué ocurre? — tenia que decidir ahora, callar y hablar la mentira o decirle la verdad. Se giro quedando frente a él, aun tenia rastros de su llanto. Edward de inmediato fue hasta ella, tomo su rostro y la beso.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? — de nuevo le pregunto, aun mas preocupado.

— No podremos tener hijos. — le contesto con la mirada baja. No podía mentirle mirándolo a los ojos era una mala mentirosa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — la pregunta salió en automático.

— Soy estéril. — La noticia fue como una abofeteada a su ego, a su hombría y su futuro feliz. No la abrazo o consoló, no dijo nada… dio media vuelta y se fue.

Mientras tanto Bella seguía asombrada por la reacción de Edward, sabia que había sido un golpe fuerte. Ahora daba gracias por haberle mentido para no decirle que era él quien no podía concebir. Ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo para aceptar la realidad. Él la amaba y juro jamás abandonarla.

Tomo los papeles y los escondió en su novela favorita Cumbres Borrascosas, al día siguiente, se desharía de ellos.

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Edward llego a casa con olor a alcohol. Lo supo por que el deposito un suave beso en su frente antes de recostarse a su lado. Ella había estado muy preocupada pero comprendía que su desilusión por no poder ser padres era demasiada y tal vez estaba con alguno de sus amigos. Así que espero pacientemente su llegada, fingiendo dormir, aliviada de que regresara sano y salvo.

….

_**Edward**_

_Desde que desperté me pregunte una y otra vez ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿No se supone que amo a mi esposa? ¡Maldición le jure ante Dios y ante el hombre que la amaría en las buenas y malas. En la salud y en la enfermedad. Hasta que la muerte nos separara. Me deje llevar por el dolor, ella me decepciono, se supone que uno se casa con la persona indicada para formar un hogar lleno de hijos y ella lo hecho todo a perder. De ahora en adelante lo único que tendré será a ella, no abra esperanza ni ilusión de un pequeñín en un futuro no muy lejano. Porque no existe la posibilidad de uno._

_La miro dormir, me odio a mi mismo por fallarle, pero más la odio a ella por provocarlo. Si ella no fuera el problema estaría ahí, apoyándola consolándola. No puedo evitar culparla aun cuando de antemano sé que es algo que no puede evitar. Pero ha matado algo dentro de mí. _

_Me levanto de la cama, tomo mi ropa y entro al baño. La ducha de agua tibia me cae de maravilla, mi cuerpo se siente arder por el exceso de alcohol en mi sistema. Siento que la cabeza me estallara de un momento a otro, y los malditos recuerdos de la prostituta siguen ahí. Salgo del baño y la encuentro a ella, mi mujer, entrando a la habitación con una taza de café y un par de aspirinas. _

— _Toma te sentirás mejor con esto. — Ella siente culpabilidad y ahora no sabe como diablos remediar las cosas. No hay remedio, tendría que volver a nacer, pero esta vez sin imperfecciones en su maldito vientre inerte. _

— _Gracias — contesto más por educación que por otra cosa._

— _Edward, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, como no lo es para mí. Pero quizás podríamos considerar la adopción… — al escuchar su voz entrecortada y sus ojos brillosos el amor que le tenia oprimió mi corazón, pero la mención de una adopción…_

— _¡Estas loca! — le grite furioso, ella retrocedió pero yo fui mas rápido y la tome de los brazos diciéndole cerca del rostro —. Jamás, escúchame, nunca llamare hijo a alguien que no lleve mi sangre. — La solté arrojando su cafecito y pastillas al suelo. _

_Como se atrevía a siquiera pensar que yo cuidaría de un niño sin saber por quienes o como fue engendrado. Si sus padres o familiares tendrían alguna enfermedad rara e incurable. Si pertenecía a una familia de drogadictos o asesinos. Por eso y por otras cosas más no aceptaba y ni siquiera pensaba en esa posibilidad. Una de las razones por las que me había casado con Bella era por su buena salud, y si no pertenecía a una cuna de oro, si pertenecía a una familia digna y respetable su padre había sido el jefe de policía de Forks, se suponía que nuestros hijos estarían orgullosos de su abuelo Charlie por ser un hombre justo y honorable. Su abuela Renne fue una mujer bondadosa y hogareña según sus viejos conocidos. Mis padres también eran personas respetables el como medico cirujano era considerado de los mejores y Esme es la madre cariñosa y perfecta. _

— _Estúpida. — termine de arreglarme y salí del hogar sin despedirme. _

…

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que se enteraran de que no podrían ser padres. Parecían dos desconocidos viviendo juntos, él llegaba cada día mas tarde, argumentando mucho trabajo en la oficina. Los fines de semana salía al bar con sus amigos a jugar billar o a charlar. Pero esas salidas por las tardes se convirtieron en nocturnas. Llegaba al amanecer o simplemente al siguiente día. Según él ya sea Laurent o James no lo dejaban manejar tomado, por lo que terminaba quedándose en sus departamentos. Ella confiaba en él ciegamente. En cuanto a lo sucedido optaron por no volver a mencionar el tema. Era demasiado doloroso para ambos por lo que siempre Edward terminaba hiriendo a Isabella.

….

A los tres meses Edward salía todos los fines de semana a correr sin siquiera invitarla, solo decía vuelvo mas tarde. Fue un domingo después de una de sus salidas cuando ella descubrió algo que plantaría la duda en su corazón.

_**Isabella**_

_Dios mío no puedo creer que él se lo tomara tan apecho, siento como si hubiera colocado una enorme pared entre nosotros. Intento acercarme cuando llega de trabajar, trato de lanzarme a sus brazos pero la frialdad con la que me mira me detiene frente a él. Evalúo mi siguiente movimiento abrazarlo o desistir, la opción que tomo es un simple "Hola". Doy media vuelta y entro a la cocina para preparar su cena._

_Ya no hablamos como solíamos hacerlo, de cómo nos fue en el día, los problemas de su trabajo o de lo que yo hice mientras él no estaba. Tengo terror de perderlo. No me ha tocado y temo que busque a alguien más. ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué me esta abandonando a mi suerte? Tal vez me equivoque, debí decirle la verdad. Pero si él lo ha tomado bastante mal pensando que soy yo la estéril no quiero pensar en lo que sucedería si supiera que en realidad es él. No, jamás debe saberlo. Hoy voy a abordarlo, haremos el amor y todo volverá a ser igual._

_Él se ha ido a correr como cada domingo tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo y pasar un día encamados. Recuerdo cuando solíamos hacerlo. _

_Me levanto de la cama y recojo la ropa sucia que por costumbre bota por toda la habitación, camisa, pantalón… _

—_¿Qué es esto?… Preservativos — un jadeo escapa por mi boca, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos. —No, él no puede hacerme esto. Tal vez son de James si, eso debe ser. ¡Demonios! ¿A quien engaño?._

_Llevo mi puño cerrado en mi boca y me muerdo, lo hago para no gritar de desesperación. Levanto la ropa sucia y la llevo a su lugar. Entro al baño y me cambio la ropa de cama por una deportiva, no dejo de llorar, siento un enorme dolor en mi garganta, en mi pecho y sobretodo en mi corazón. _

_Escucho las llaves en la puerta, he pasado dos horas sentada frente a la televisión sin mirarla pensando en nada y en todo. El entra, no me dice nada. Yo en cambio lo sigo a la habitación donde empieza a desnudarse para tomar un baño. Y de nuevo la maldita ropa tirada en la habitación._

"_Acabo de ordenar la habitación ¿podrías recoger lo que has tirado?"_

—_¿Por qué lloras? — no me había dado cuenta que aun lloraba, pero él esta extrañado. _

_Meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saco los preservativos para estirar mi mano abriendo mi puño dejándolos al descubierto. El los mira y como si nada pasara dice:_

— _¿Por eso lloras? —el maldito cínico me lo dice de lo mas tranquilo._

—_Y lo dices tan tranquilo ¡Imbécil!._

— _¡Hey! Mide tus palabras Isabella. Además ¿por qué estas revisando mis cosas? ¿Que no se supone que hay confianza?_

— _No revise nada, se cayeron de tú pantalón cuando lo levante del suelo. Dime, ¿me estas siendo infiel?_

—_Ay Isabella que tonterías dices. Para que engañarte y complicarme la vida cuando puedo dejarte y salir con quien yo quiera sin temor a una esposa celosa y patética. —me escupió en la cara la palabra patética dándome cuenta que este patán no era el hombre con el que me case. _

_Sin poder evitarlo y no sabiendo que me sucedió le di una bofetada, tan fuerte que lo hizo girar el rostro a un lado. Su mejilla estaba roja en el lugar donde le golpee. Iba a disculparme cuando su mirada llena de odio se planto en mis ojos. Me asuste pero no pude reaccionar cuando el me regreso el golpe haciéndome caer al suelo._

—_No vuelvas a tocarme, Isabella. Que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Deberías darme las gracias por no dejarte cuando no eres más que una maldita mujer seca — me dijo saliendo de la habitación, mientras yo permanecía en el suelo sujetando mi mejilla. _

…..

_**Edward**_

_Salí de la habitación dejándola tirada en el suelo. ¿Qué hice? La golpee con tanta furia contenida que seguramente le dejaría marca. Sintiéndome arrepentido y el ser mas despreciable que hay en el mundo salí de la casa camine por las calles pensando en mis acciones. La golpee y la insulte sabiendo que ella tenía razón, y todo el derecho del mundo a reclamarme. Pero ella no me reclamó, me preguntó. Y yo como un maldito cretino la insulte a ella quien no era culpable de las circunstancias. _

_Me dirigí a una florería le compre un ramo de rosas rojas y regrese a casa. Cuando entre la escuche hablar por teléfono mientras sacaba del congelador hielo. _

— _Claro me interesa, ¿a que hora?... De acuerdo… a nombre de Isabella Swan. Gracias. Si… que tenga buen día. — la escuche decir._

_Sin siquiera mirarme pasa a mi lado con la cabeza baja y el hielo envuelto en una toalla sosteniéndolo con una mano en su rostro. La sigo. Cuando entro a la habitación se me hielo la sangre, ella esta haciendo las maletas._

— _¿Qué haces? — Apreté el ramo de flores a mi cuerpo. Sintiéndome impotente._

—_Me voy. Disculpa por haberte pegado no fue mi intención. — se disculpo cuando yo lo merecía por ser una mierda con ella. Mi amada y a la vez odiada esposa. Pero al fin y al cabo muy amada._

— _No Isabella te falte al respeto, lo merecía. — ella no tenia idea de que tanto merecía aquello._

— _No Edward, una cosa son las palabras y otra lo son los golpes.— tenia razón, soy abogado y lucho contra cretinos como yo, irónico._

— _Perdóname tú a mí. Yo también perdí el control. No debí seguirte el juego. —Ahora la culpo a ella como el bastardo que soy._

_Ella no dijo nada solo metía y metía mas ropa a la maleta. _

— _Mira te traje rosas son tus favoritas… ¡Dios! Isabella no te vayas. Por favor. — No puedo evitar derramar lágrimas, realmente me siento mal viéndola partir por mi culpa. — Te necesito._

_Ella me mira, siento horror al ver que el golpe está hinchando su ojo, casi lo tiene cerrado. Ella está llorando. Corro a abrazarla y beso su hermoso rostro en la parte donde la dañe. _

— _Perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir. Te lo juro. — haría todo por cumplirle mi palabra._

— _¿Me engañas?— me pregunta con dolor en su mirada. Pidiéndome con ella que le mintiera porque no podría resistirlo y yo no podía perderla._

—_No preciosa como crees, son de James. Quería que me fuera con una mujer que se acercó a la mesa, pero no lo hice, porque te amo. Perdóname no volveré a salir con ellos te lo prometo. ¿Si?, por favor quédate nos daremos una oportunidad y todo saldrá bien. Volveremos a ser los mismos. _

_La beso en sus hermosos y carnosos labios. Por un momento me separo de su cuerpo, mi santuario, para tirar al suelo las maletas y ropa que hay en la cama mientras ella sostiene el ramo de rosas, se las quito de las manos y las esparzo alrededor del centro de la cama, me reúno de nuevo con mi amor. Perdido en sus ojos le saco la playera que lleva, y después el pantalón, dejándola en ropa interior blanca. Ella no es delgada como una modelo, ella está llena de curvas que adornan su hermoso cuerpo. Me gusta porque donde toco no encuentro huesos solo hermosos músculos los cuales podía amasar a mi gusto. Su vientre es plano, pero en estos momentos me hubiera gustado verlo redondo con un niño nuestro dentro de el. Una lágrima cae por mis ojos mientras le acaricio y deposito un beso en su vientre. Escucho que ella jadea y sus lágrimas caen en mi cabello, yo siento su humedad._

_Comienzo a desnudarme bajo su mirada, y una sonrisa triste se asoma en mi rostro al verla morder su labio inferior signo de su deseo por mi, me complace. Totalmente desnudo frente a ella la tomo en brazos y la deposito sobre la cama. Las rosas a su alrededor enmarcan el cuadro de una hermosa mujer y esta es mía. Solo mía, la amo a pesar de mi odio hacia ella, hacia las circunstancias que nos han negado la felicidad plena, yo la amo y no puedo evitarlo aun cuando deseo hacerlo. Pero en este momento me rindo ante ella, ante mi amor por esta mujer buena y dulce. _

_Después de admirarla por un momento, subo a la cama, comienzo a besar sus pies como un sumiso servidor. Con una rosa recorro su cuerpo mientras ella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por las sensaciones. Sus piernas, después sus caderas, estomago continuando el camino hacia sus pechos su cuello y por ultimo su rostro. Ella besa los pétalos de la rosa. Termino de desnudarla primero el sujetador después las bragas, ella totalmente desnuda bajo mi mirada. Es hermosa. Tomo de nuevo la rosa que ahora esta en su mano y acaricio sus pechos, sus pezones se erectan con la suave caricia de la flor. Hago un camino con ella hasta esos rizos castaños que esconden su centro. Lentamente abro sus piernas puedo ver su humedad de su centro, esta lista, pero yo aun no lo estoy para dejar de deleitarme con ella. Nuevamente retomo las caricias de la rosa ahora en esos labios hinchados; su cuerpo se sacude en un ligero temblor que me hace vibrar; ella dice mi nombre con voz ronca y sensual. Y yo no puedo resistirlo más. Me coloco entre sus piernas sobre ella, la miro a los ojos y le digo "Te amo", mientras uno nuestros cuerpos, mientras nuestras almas se complementan._

…..

_He Luchado por recuperar lo perdido, porque mi amor por ella no muera, pero pronto comienza a convertirse en una carga demasiado pesada para llevar. Ambos ponemos de nuestra parte y ya habría funcionado de no ser porque yo sigo guardándole resentimiento por no poder tener hijos. _

_En el trabajo todo es presión, necesito una fuga de escape y pronto la encuentro bajo los brazos de mis secretarias, pero nunca entienden que solo es el momento. Siempre quieren mas por lo que termino botándolas. Hasta que llega ella._

_Es lunes, el peor día de la semana. Lleno de trabajo y juntas. Yo sin secretaria, a la última la había despedido cuando descaradamente comenzó a desnudarse frente a mí. _

_Ahora tengo que entrevistar a una tal Rosalie Hale. ¡Malditos teléfonos no dejan de sonar! _

—_Diga._

—_Señor Cullen, Rosalie Hale ha llegado a la entrevista._

—_Qué pase._

…

_**Isabella**_

_Pero nada ha vuelto a ser igual. Durante algunas semanas permanezco escondida en el departamento. Alice me llama continuamente para salir, pero yo finjo estar en un seminario que dio la universidad. Edward empieza a llegar temprano, y yo comienzo a recibirlo como antes pero algo en él me repele. Hablamos de lo que hacíamos en el día, pero sin entusiasmo, los lapsos de silencio son cada vez más frecuentes y más largos. No puedo evitarlo, hacemos el amor pero todo es tan pasivo que pronto caemos en la monotonía. Muchas veces intento sorprenderlo, repetir aquella noche en la que de nuevo fue mío, pero jamás ocurre. Su cuerpo se encuentra conmigo pero su mente no._

_El tiempo trascurre, discutimos pero ya no como en esa ocasión en la que ambos perdimos el control. Entonces un día llega hablándome de su nueva secretaria y del problema del que tuvieron que sacarla. Me habla de su hermana Bree, la situación en la que se encuentran peleando su patria potestad, Edward me dice que es fácil quitársela a la madre pues es una alcohólica que no trabaja y el padrastro está en la cárcel. Pero aun así es un pleito que llevara su tiempo. En ese momento sintiéndome muy sola le sugiero que seamos sus padres de acogida mientras se soluciona el problema. Rosalie puede ver a su hermana cuando quiera. Y de esa forma la conozco a ella, a Rosalie Hale, la mujer que adelantara el final de mi hogar. No puedo culparla de la destrucción de un matrimonio, donde el amor no era de dos._

….

**Si, hay mujeres que perdonan todo, no se les juzga para nada, quien este libre de pecado que lance la primera piedra. Pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué somos tan ….? Quiero pensar que amamos con mayor intensidad. **

**¿De verdad les gustaría que se quedaran juntos? Si es así todavía les falta ver dos capítulos y ya me dirán. Otra cosa, se que mueren porque llegue al prologo, pero necesito armar el escenario donde sangrara Edward, para eso hay cosas que deben saber que hizo y dijo. Solo les pido paciencia quienes me leyeron en obscuro corazón, saben que soy una maldita en hacer sufrir a los personajes pero soy peor cuando los hago pagar por sus pecados **

**Gracias a los lectores fantasmas por continuar conmigo, por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios siempre es grato saber lo que piensan o sus suposiciones de lo que pasara, solo quiero decir que el fic va avanzado por lo que si coincide con sus suposiciones es por coincidencia o yo soy mala guardando secretos. **

**Loli (todita la razón), Isis Janet ( un honor tenerte como lectora), Sandra32321 (siempre aquí muchas gracias ya he comenzado a leerte), Carolina (aquí estamos cada semana), Caresme ( ja ja si, es tonta la mujer, pero ¿quien no le ha creído a un hombre?), Lunas Puréele ( aquí esta el engaño de Bella, gracias por continuar), nany 87 (me gusta tu sugerencia la pensare), Moni (pagaran, no te preocupes), Nadia (a mi me cae mal), Annie Cullen ( espérate al siguiente capitulo), Kari (wouu, si estoy contigo los finales felices no siempre tiene que ser vivieron juntos y felices, mucho menos cuando hay mucho daño de por medio. Pero muchas escapamos de la realidad en la lectura. Si me gusta tu propuesta), Miranda ( te prometo que pagara por mirar y comerse lo ajeno), Lolly de Uruguay (Muchas gracias a ustedes por leerme, ella es muy sufrida pero estas cosas pasan en verdad, mi inspiración han sido algunas mujeres que he conocido y que en algún momento ofrecí mi hombro para ayudarlas. Ya que nadie puede ser ayudado si no se ayuda a si mismo), Gaby (gracias), Robsten-Pattinson (las esposas siempre estamos ahí, en las buenas y malas), Janalez (lo tendrá pero en este momento tiene la autoestima por los suelos), Kelxi Ylonen, ( una disculpa por no actualizar antes, gracias por continuar), Yumel 22 (aun no termino el fic pero espero no mas de 20), Andre22-twi (snif snif yo también sentí feo matar a Bella, pero este fic ella tendrá una vida larga y prospera. A tu otra pregunta mejor yo te la preguntare a ti, el próximo capítulo), Elizabeth Swan Cullen (ya pronto en dos capítulos), Lulu, (acertaste).**

**Hasta el siguiente Lunes. No olviden regalarme un pensamiento.**

**Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama a Rakelluvre y la edición a Sarobari y Lillian Mcarty, es un TH, UA y un OoC.**

**Summary:**

**¿Que secreto guardarías para proteger al ser que amas?. Porque yo soy la esposa que lo ama incondicionalmente. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que ya todo a terminado? Yo elegí la mujer equivocada para que sea mi esposa. ¿Cómo resistir al amor prohibido? Yo he llegado al final de su historia para comenzar una nueva.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Traición**

_**Isabella**_

_Estaba nerviosa, hoy conoceré a Bree, Edward me ha hablado de ella tan poco que me siento aterrada, ¿qué pasara si yo no le gusto?_

_Sé que esto solo es temporal, pero vamos, es una adolescente con una vida difícil y lo que en estos momentos necesita es apoyo mientras vuelve al lado de su hermana. Yo quiero ser esa persona que le brinde seguridad mientras todo se arregla. Además es mi oportunidad de ser madre, aunque sea solo por un tiempo. _

_Junto con Alice acondicionamos la habitación de invitados para Bree, ahora que me encontraba de pie observando el resultado de tres días de arduo trabajo, me pregunto si a ella le gusta el color rosa, o si mas que una habitación de adolescente parece el de una niña de cinco años. ¡Dios! Esto es frustrante. _

_Escucho la puerta abrirse y salgo de la recamara no sin antes alisarme el vestido. _

—_¡Isabella! —escucho la voz de mi marido llamándome, mientras cruzo el pasillo._

—_Aquí estoy. —digo con mi mejor sonrisa detrás de ellos. Y ahí esta la chica, se le nota un poco cohibida y nerviosa, pero se puede ver que es una chica noble de buenos sentimientos._

—_Bree, te presento a mi esposa Isabella. Amor te presento a Bree. _

—_Mucho gusto señora, quiero agradecerle por recibirme en su casa por un tiempo —ella baja la cabeza un poco apenada, pero con un inicio de sonrisa._

—_El gusto es mío y no hay nada que agradecer. Espero te sientas como en tu casa. ¿Quieres conocer tu habitación? —le digo._

—_Por supuesto, señor Cullen muchas gracias._

—_Como te ha dicho Bella no hay nada que agradecer, solo debes portarte bien, sacar buenas notas en la escuela y por supuesto llamarme Edward._

—_Y a mí, solo Bella. —agrego al pequeño discurso de Edward. _

_Caminamos hacia la habitación, yo le ayudo con una de sus maletas, al llegar a la puerta le indico cual es el baño que estará utilizando ya que la recamara principal tenia el propio. También le indico donde esta la nuestra y la pequeña biblioteca que Edward utiliza en las pocas ocasiones que trae trabajo a casa. En esta hay algunos libros que pueden serle útiles para la escuela, esos también se los pongo a su disposición. _

_Entramos a su habitación, por un momento pienso que no le gusta pues observa todo con un rostro tan serio._

— _¿Esta habitación será solo mía?_

—_Si — digo algo apenada, entiendo que la recamara es demasiado infantil._

—_No puede echar a su hija de su habitación, ella se molestara._

—_No tenemos hijos. —escucho la voz fría detrás de nosotras. —Isabella no puede. —dice él mientras me mira a los ojos, para enseguida marcharse. Bree esta desconcertada y yo humillada._

—_No te preocupes no pasa nada —le digo con una sonrisa a la muy apenada Bree. —Esta habitación la decore con ayuda de mi cuñada, pero creo que me excedí. Si no te gusta podemos decorarla de nuevo juntas. ¿Qué te parece?_

—_¡Oh no! Me encanta esta decoración, es usted muy buena —de pronto se suelta a llorar. Me parte el corazón verla tan exaltada y la abrazo — yo siempre he compartido habitación con mi hermana. Es genial, muy bonita y perfecta. No quiero cambiar nada. _

—_¿Estas segura? —le pregunto de nuevo. quiero que se sienta como en su casa._

—_Si. _

_Los días transcurren rápidamente, vivir con Bree es muy fácil, ella es una chica sencilla, con un carácter noble a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido. Cuando llega del colegio comemos juntas, me habla de sus compañeros de clase y del chico que le gusta, Diego, después de comer ella hace sus deberes escolares y luego ordena su habitación y lava su ropa. Por las tardes salimos a tomar un helado, o vamos con Alice de compras. Al llegar a casa me ayuda a preparar la cena. Juntas esperamos a Edward. Paremos una bonita familia feliz. _

_Ya es domingo, e invito a Rosalie a que coma con nosotros, cuando la conozco me sorprendo de su belleza, parece una de esas mujeres que participan en los certámenes de belleza. Es una chica agradable. _

_Pasan dos meses, la patria potestad la ha ganado Rosalie, Edward le ha otorgado un préstamo por medio del bufete para que ella pueda conseguir un hogar adecuado para Bree, un pequeño departamento, el cual le he ayudado a buscar al igual que los muebles de segunda mano. Ella no puede darse el lujo de muebles nuevos. Bree y yo decoramos el que en días seria su nuevo hogar, mientras que Rosalie trabaja durante el día. Para mi es un gusto mantenerme ocupada, realmente las extrañare, ellas se han convertido en mis amigas aparte de Alice y Ángela quien se encuentra en Italia haciendo su maestría. _

_Al fin ha llegado el día en que Bree volverá al lado de su hermana y eso me alegra tanto como me entristece, de nuevo me quedare sola. _

—_¡Bree, apresúrate ya no tarda en llegar tu hermana! —le grito desde la cocina. La verdad nuestro medio de comunicación de gritos de habitación a habitación nos divierte. Yo finjo ser una madre molesta y ella una adolescente rebelde. _

—_¡Ya estoy lista! —me dice entrando a la cocina. _

—_¡No me grites o quedaras confinada a tu habitación hasta el día en que te gradúes de la escuela secundaria! —le digo frunciendo mi ceño y fingiendo estar molesta_

—_¡Si haces eso me iré de la casa, es mas hoy mismo me voy! — me grita poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas y los brazos en forma de jarra._

—_¡Vete no me interesa!_

—_¡Basta ya, no griten! —nos grita Edward participando en el juego, entra a la cocina con Rosalie, quien nos mira confundida._

—_Estamos jugando. —dice Bree riendo y mirando a su hermana._

_Me acerco a Rosalie y le saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Esta es la ultima tarde de Bree con nosotros por lo que yo le he preparado una comida especial de despedida. La comida y la charla son amenas y divertidas. Cuando el momento de la despedida llega no puedo evitar derramar unas lagrimas de tristeza. Bree me hará falta. _

—_No llores Bella, voy a venir a visitarte, y cuando saque malas notas o manden a llamar a mi tutor vendré por ti para que te hagas pasar por Rosalie._

— _¡Hey! eso ultimo no lo harás — le refuta Rose, dándole un manotazo._

—_Cuenta conmigo —le susurro en voz alta ofreciéndole una sonrisa angelical a Rosalie, quien rueda los ojos._

….

_**Edward**_

_La estancia de Bree en nuestra casa trajo un momento de paz y distracción de nuestros problemas como matrimonio, todo estaba en calma. Pero ahora que se ha marchado, ha vuelto el aburrimiento._

_Mi deseo por Isabella ha disminuido, no quiero herirla pero ya no me siento muy atraído hacia ella. Una de las causas es que he vuelto a fijarme en otras mujeres. La adrenalina que conlleva el engaño resultaba adictiva. Y yo me he vuelto un experto en ser infiel. Cuando inicie mi relación con Rosalie nunca me imagine que llegaría el momento de pensar en un divorcio. _

_Ha pasado ya un año de esa relación clandestina, los lazos de afecto son mucho mas fuertes y la posibilidad de tener con Rosalie lo que con Isabella no puedo obtener, me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. E incluso en una ocasión me deje llevar por el deseo y no utilice preservativo mientras hacia el amor con Rosalie. Después de la aventura me arrepentí, no quería hacerle daño a Isabella dejándola porque mi amante estaba embarazada. Y ahora que el periodo de ella llego puedo respirar tranquilo, por lo que me he propuesto a terminar con mi matrimonio antes de causar un mayor daño._

….

**Actualidad….**

Bella se encontraba esperando a Rose en aquel lujoso restaurante. Había pasado la noche llorando. Tenia que saber quien era ella, la mujer que le estaba quitando a Edward, no quería perderlo, había estado luchando por su matrimonio desde hacia tres años y medio, y sentía que no era justo que le arrebataran lo único que tenia en la vida, Edward. No tenía familia y muy pocos amigos, su mundo era él.

—Hola siento llegar tarde pero el jefe tardo en salir a comer ya sabes —sonrió.

—Si ese jefe tuyo es un explotador deberías renunciar e irte a la competencia. —Bella le bromeo.

—Le diré a Edward que duerme con el enemigo.

Ambas mujeres, amigas desde hacia un año y medio, bromeaban mientras compartían la comida. Si en ese momento le preguntaran a Bella que pensaba de Rose diría que era una mujer extraordinaria, que había sido afortunada al poder conocer a una persona como ella. Porque Isabella la consideraba su tercera mejor amiga.

—Dime, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que querías platicarme? —pregunto Rose mientras cortaba un trozo de filete.

—Sé que Edward tiene una amante. — soltó de repente. Rose paro su acción y la miro a los ojos. —Rose, ¿quién es ella? Te prometo que no te pondré en evidencia con Edward. Solo necesito saber… —su voz se quebró — si ella es mejor que yo, que es lo que le da que yo no le he dado. Solo necesito saber quien es mi rival. Para poder luchar contra ella.

— ¿Como estas segura de eso? No hay nadie. — Respondió la rubia mirando a Bella.

— ¿Por qué lo cubres? Sé que es tu jefe, pero piensa en que como mujer puedes estar algún día en mi posición. Por favor Rose, ayúdame. — rogó Bella. Rose, tomo su mano entre las suyas.

—Te juro que no hay nadie, Bella. Si lo hubiera ten por seguro que yo ya te hubiera dicho. Eres mi mejor amiga, estoy en deuda contigo por todo lo que has hecho por Bree y por mí.

—Es que yo… —Bella soltó a llorar. —no sé que hacer, lo amo y siento que lo estoy perdiendo. Anoche llego a las tres de la mañana. dijo que estaba con Eleazar, cuando no era cierto.

—Tranquila, debes pensar fríamente. Un cambio de imagen puede ayudarte a llamar su atención, tal vez. — propuso Rose mientras seguía acariciando la mano de Bella.

—¡Oh por Dios! Debo estar gorda como una ballena para que nadie lo note. Llevo cuatro meses de dieta, tomo pastillas que me alteran a la menor provocación, me causan mareos y todo el tiempo no dejan de temblarme las manos. He bajado veinticinco libras.

—Es que con la ropa que usas no se te nota. Lo siento no te pongas así. —le dijo mientras la observaba minuciosamente. Si ella estaba mucho más delgada, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

—Quiero darle una sorpresa el día de nuestro aniversario. —Sonrío —Alice va a llevarme con una amiga para que me enseñe una rutina de baile erótico. Solo espero no tropezarme y arruinarlo todo. — se limpio la nariz. — soy tan torpe, imagínate en vez de excitarlo voy a parecer su bufón.

—Lo harás bien —dijo Rose no muy convencida. —todas las mujeres somos sexis de una u otra forma.

—Gracias. En verdad ¿no sabes, nada? — Bella la miraba con ojos de suplica y dolor

—No. Pero te prometo que cualquier cosa que me entere te diré de in meditado.

—Gracias amiga. —se abrazaron.

….

Cuando Rosalie llego a la oficina espero impaciente la llegada de él. Muerta de celos y rabia porque Isabella planeaba una noche romántica con su hombre, cosa que ella no permitiría. Ella le daría a Edward un baile que hiciera parecer tonto y torpe el baile de Bella. Minutos más tarde Edward llego.

—No me pases llamadas y cancela todo lo que tenga para esta tarde. Y que nadie me moleste —dijo Edward de mal humor.

—Si —le contesto ella, siempre obediente.

Mas tarde entro a su oficina, él estaba de espaldas viendo las luces de la ciudad desde su ventanal. Estaba oscureciendo. Rosalie cerro la puerta con seguro, fue al minicomponente y puso una suave melodía. Edward molesto por la interrupción a sus pensamientos se giro para reprenderla, pero se quedo pasmado al ver a la rubia moverse en un ritmo sensual y caliente. Desnudándose poco a poco, él se relamió los labios y se dirigió a un lado del escritorio cuando ella llego hasta él, llevo sus caderas hasta el sexo erguido de Edward y se movió en un ritmo sugerente. Se quito el sujetador mostrándole sus pechos ofreciéndoselos con sus manos.

Edward la tomo de la cintura y la giro de espaldas para bajarle las bragas. Penetro su vagina con tres dedos sin preocuparse de que ella estuviera lista o no, pues ella siempre estaba dispuesta. Era una maquina sexual tanto como él. Desabrocho con la otra mano su pantalón, retiro sus dedos de su dulce centro para penetrarle el culo rápido y fuerte sin consideración, mientras la sujetaba de las caderas. Pronto la habitación se lleno de gemidos y gritos de ambos. Hasta que explotaron en un éxtasis total. La experiencia fue fría sin caricias ni palabras previas al acto ni durante el. Como llego se fue.

Edward se fue al baño, para minutos después salir impecable. Ella entro después, se vistió y por primera vez se sintió vacía.

—¿Has escogido ya el departamento que quieres? — le pregunto Edward mientras llevaba a Rosalie hasta su casa.

—No, ya te dije que no dejare que me pagues un lugar. —dijo indignada.

—¿Ni siquiera porque voy a vivir contigo? — dijo con su sonrisa torcida y sensual.

—¿Qué? — Rose tenia la boca abierta.

—Amor cierra tu boquita o pensare que quieres mi miembro dentro de ella. — El río seductoramente y ella cerro la boca todavía asombrada.

—Más tarde tal vez. Explícame lo anterior.

—Hoy le pediré el divorcio a Isabella…

….

Bella se había puesto un vestido entallado que Alice le había regalado, horas antes fue a la estética a que le hicieran un corte de cabello. Llegando a casa se metió al jacuzzi para darse un baño de esencias. Se peino y maquillo. Preparo las velas aromáticas y las puso en distintos puntos en la habitación.

Cuando Edward llego era un poco mas de media noche, pero ella no desistiría de hacer las pases con él por la noche anterior. Edward entro a la habitación quedándose pasmado al ver la escenografilla de lo que podía ser una noche de pasión con su mujer. Rápidamente te recompuso de su reacción y paso al lado de ella sin siquiera mirarla. Había pasado mucho tiempo que él ya no la miraba, hacia mucho que ya no notaba ni el mas grande cambio en ella.

—Quiero que hagamos las pases —se aventuro ella a decir.

—No, tu no quieres las pases, lo que quieres es que te folle. —le contesto mientras se desnudaba.

—Quiero que hagamos el amor. —le contradijo.— no que me tomes como a una cualquiera. ¡Soy tu esposa! —dijo ella alzando un poco la voz en las ultimas palabras.

—Yo no quiero.

— ¿Por qué?— un nudo en la garganta se le comenzó a formar.

—¿Por qué?, todas las mañanas cuando te levantas ¿no te miras al espejo? —le dijo sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

—¿A que te refieres?— a esta altura las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Maldita sea Isabella ¿eres tonta o te haces? —camino hasta ella, para arrastrarla hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que encontraba en el baño. —¡Mírate! — ella no lo hizo, bajo su mirada, gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. — ¡Que te mires! —Tomo su barbilla y le alzo el rostro en dirección al espejo —Mírate, eres horrible, tu cuerpo es enorme, no me antojas, estoy cansado de estar con una gorda y patética mujer como tu. ¡Quiero el divorcio!

—No por favor, no me dejes, dame una oportunidad solo una… —ella se arrodillo y abrazo las piernas de el hombre que amaba— dame tiempo un mes, solo un mes. — rogó de manera desesperada.

—¿Me estas suplicando? No sé que demonios pensaba cuando creí que eras la mujer perfecta para ser mi esposa. — La miro fríamente y empezó a caminar — Los papeles del divorcio los dejo en la mesa del comedor.

Edward salió del baño, dejando a Bella tirada en el suelo, sin siquiera mirarla de verdad. Sin notar su rostro pálido, sus ojeras que ni el mejor maquillaje podía cubrir, que vomitaba lo poco que comía, y que ahora dependía de anfetaminas para poder sobrevivir la agonía de un día más en soledad, se fue sin notar a la mujer cadavérica que suplicaba por su amor. La mujer que estaba ofreciéndole lo ultimo que tenia para darle, su vida.

…..

—¿A donde vas? —le pregunto Bree, quien estaba haciendo su tarea en el comedor de su casa.

—Edward esta esperándome. — Rose estaba nerviosa y eufórica.

— ¿Dormirás en un hotel con él? — pregunto Bree burlándose de su hermana.

—Discutió con Bella.

—¿Y vas a consolarlo?— dijo Bree sarcásticamente.

—No, quiere que hablemos, le pidió el divorcio. Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones adiós. —salió del apartamento sin esperar respuesta.

—Tonta… —dijo Bree negando con la cabeza, prometiéndose jamás mirar ni de chiste a un hombre casado.

…..

**Gracias a la Comunidad Los mejores fics por integrar esta historia entre tantas buenos y mejores fics.**

**A Fans Fic Twilight en Facebook por la recomendación. **

**Gracias a todos los lectores y autores que han dado a la oportunidad de leer esta propuesta y seguirla.**

**A todos los que de alguna manera me aportan ya sea en Review o en Facebook. **

**Sarobari por las recomendaciones y el trabajo de edición que hace, y sobre todo a Lillian quien esta en constante comunicación conmigo siempre aportando su gran talento como Autora de fics y también como editora para la otra pagina. **

**Isis Janet (gracias), Cathithaxxs (seguimos en contacto), July (ja ja me gusta lo del tonel de comercial, pero seria una muerte rápida y no sufriría), Bellita001 (Rosalie muerta me gusta ) Caresme ( ha si son los hombres, ni como cambiarlos), Loli, (¿a quien te gustaría que se encontrara?) Lunas P (insisto hay que leer el siguiente cap solo espero que al final continúen deseando que ellos no queden juntos) Sandra 32321 (Muchas felicidades por tu Bebe, yo tarde ocho años en embarazarme por segunda vez hasta pensaba que me había vuelto de chocolate, el primero murió a los 8 días de nacido, por lo que encontrar un hombre que siempre te apoye y permanezca a tu lado en medio de tanto dolor es casi un milagro contados aquellos que saben amar de verdad). Miranda (ja ja ja ) Kari (Un aplauso a tu hermana, son muy pocas mujeres que obtienen el valor para arriesgarse a enfrentarse a una nueva vida mejor, muchas otras se quedan ahí en la oscuridad de una relación destructiva que tarde o temprano las acaba completamente. Me alegro que ahora conozca el verdadero significado de amor, en cuanto a los hijos, solo es cuestión de tiempo yo fui igual con mi mama, no sean severos con ellos. Tu hermana debe de formar un vinculo muy fuerte de comunicación con ellos, hacerles ver lo correcto y lo mejor para todos; o en un futuro pueden caer en un circo vicioso y repetir la historia en sus propias relaciones. Ghats : ( nadie muere de amor, y si el infierno uno solo se lo crea) Robsten-Pattison, (de eso me encargo que le diga patetico), Galadriel Grand chéster (gracias) Lulu ( a Bella también se le revuelve el estomago hasta vomitar ja ja) Lolly Uruguay ( Capitulo 7 no te pierdas en siguiente) Yumel 22 (¿eres medico? ¿O te estoy confundiendo? Necesito asesora ¿Puedes? Y por el Karma no te preocupes que ya llegara) Lizzy90 ¿crees en el arrepentimiento de corazón? Kelxi Ylonen ( el martirio de Edward comienza en el capitulo 7) Janalez (bueno después del siguiente cap tal vez y solo tal vez hay que darle el beneficio de la duda).**

**Nuevamente gracias, el siguiente capitulo viene muy extenso, ¿les gustaría que lo pusiera en dos partes? este viernes la 1era y el lunes la 2da o ¿el lunes todo completo?**

**Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari Fics. **

**Aportaciones Lillian Mcarty P, Yumel 22 (medico de cabecera para este Fic). **

**Soundtrack: Te dejo en libertad de Ha-Ash**.

**Me preguntaron ¿Por qué no el capitulo completo? Y yo les respondo como diría mi paisano el Chicharito y ¿Por qué no? Capitulo completo.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Te dejo en libertad.**

Eran las once de la mañana. Isabella temblaba como una hoja de papel, mientras limpiaba una y otra vez el polvo inexistente de un porta retratos, bajo las miradas inquisitivas de Alice y Tanya.

—Bella, llevamos casi media hora aquí en tu casa, la cual esta ordenada y limpia impecablemente y seguimos esperando que por lo menos me digas hola. ¿Qué ocurre?, o mejor dicho ¿Qué te hizo Edward?

—Me ha pedido el divorcio. Alice, ¡Mira! — le mostró los documentos con una gran tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Ya hablaste con la secretaria? —pregunto la rubia la cual no era su mejor amiga pero si se podía contar como una muy cercana a serlo.

—Si, hace dos días fuimos a comer y me dijo que no hay ninguna amante.-contesto

—Lo esta cubriendo, te lo he dicho esa mujer no es tu amiga. — dijo Alice a quien no le daba buena espina Rose. No le gustaba la forma en la que miraba a su hermano.

—No, Rose no lo cubre, tal vez él se cuida de ella, precisamente porque sabe que es mi amiga.

—¡Por Dios, Isabella! Lleva su agenda conoce mejor que tu todos los movimientos de Edward —"_¡__pero que mujer tan ciega!_" pensó Alice.

—Y que tal si ella no te dice quien es la otra, porque ella es la mujer que buscas. — afirmo Tanya, ella se había dado cuenta de las miradas de envidia y veneno que le lanzaba Rose a Bella cuando creía que nadie la observaba. Además se le notaba a kilómetros lo enamorada que estaba de Edward. Si, ella conocía ese sentimiento, porque en algún momento de su vida estuvo enamorada de un hombre casado. La diferencia fue que ella se trago su amor alejándose de la pareja.

—¡Basta Tanya! Rosalie seria incapaz de semejante traición. ¡Dios mío! Fui madre de acogida de su hermana, le busque un lugar donde vivir, le decore su apartamento y también lo amueble, salimos a comer juntas o al cine con su hermana. La conozco es mi amiga, me da ánimos, y me aconseja. No, ella no es esa mala mujer. No vuelvas a levantarle falsos. – Protesto Bella de manera acalorada y tratando de justificar a la que ella consideraba su gran amiga.

—De acuerdo solo era una suposición.- "_no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_", pensó la rubia.

—Bella ¿No crees que ya deberías parar con la dieta?, estas ya muy delgada. Solo eran cuatro kilos de más. - dijo Alice quien estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su amiga que actuaba de forma extraña.

—Ya no estoy de dieta. —Declaro, luego bajo la cabeza y suspiro. Miro a las dos mujeres frente a ella y su mirada se torno dolorida y suplicante— ¿Qué hago, lo he perdido?

—Por ahora nada, saliendo de tu cuarta clase de Baile erótico iras a su oficina y le pedirás tiempo hasta después de tu aniversario. Fija una fecha. Menciónale que esta será la última oportunidad. Que si al llegar a la fecha él aun quiere divorciarse tu firmaras los papeles sin objeción alguna.

—Pero no quiero firmar nada — dijo mirando asustada a sus consejeras.

—Por eso tu vas a seducirlo cada noche para despertar de nuevo la pasión, vas a convencerlo de lo equivocado que estaba, vas a enamorarlo de nuevo.— dijo Tanya, mientras que Bella pensaba que eso justamente era lo mas difícil de todo. Seducirlo.

—Eso si tienes que dejarle en claro que él debe poner de su parte o no firmaras nada y tendrá que pedirte el divorcio por las malas y él tiene toditas las de perder en caso de que no quiera que le quites mas de la mitad de sus bienes. —Alice estaba segura que Edward aceptaría la salida más fácil para él.

—Desde que se fue de casa hace tres días no me toma las llamadas. — Dijo Bella con vos triste y cansada.

—Por eso iras a la oficina y ahí hablaran, él no te armara un show ahí.— Alice le rodó los ojos no podía creer lo necia que era su cuñada.

—Bien.

….

Isabella se encontraba en el suelo de su cocina comiendo todo lo que había encontrado en su refrigerador se sentía asquerosamente llena, pero no podía dejar de comer. Estaba demasiado triste y el comer le ayudaba a llenar el enorme hueco que había en su corazón y su vida. Por un momento recordó la dieta y todo lo que se había esforzado para llevarla acabo sin caer en la tentación. Y ahora estaba ahí, comiéndose un trozo de pastel de chocolate, su favorito. Pero ya estaba cansada de comprarlos para sentarse frente a ellos a mirarlos, recordando el fabuloso sabor de la cocoa, cayéndosele la baba para después tirarlos a la basura intactos.

De que le servía intentar quitarse esos kilos de su cuerpo si aun seguía gorda e indeseable para su marido. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo y un dolor se formo en su estomago. Corrió al baño y comenzó a vomitar, bueno al menos ya no tenia que pasar frente al retrete media hora provocándose el vomito. Al menos su cuerpo ya hacia algo bien, vomitar sin esfuerzo. Después de lavarse los dientes se miro al espejo y el cargo de conciencia por haber pecado a tan solo siete días de que terminara su ayuno de veintiocho días, ahora debía volver a empezar. Se suponía que tenía que dejar descansar su cuerpo por un par de semanas y comenzar de nuevo, pero tenía que comerse ese entupido pastel.

Se saco la playera que traía puesta y la aspiro. Ya no olía a Edward. Entonces de nada servía que la trajera puesta. La boto al cesto de ropa sucia, junto al short que traía puesto. Semidesnuda se acercó al espejo y se subió a la bascula que había frente a él. Odiaba mirarse al espejo, parecía una ballena. Miro su peso, doscientos gramos menos, maldición esa semana no bajo casi nada y con lo que había comido subiría tres kilos, apostaba por eso. Se fue directo al ordenador y entro a su página de dietas extremas. Escogería una más estricta con la que pudiera bajar el doble esa semana.

Estaba en eso cuando escucho ruidos en la entrada del departamento, se asomo para escuchar mejor… los pasos que se aproximaban a la recamara eran de Edward, corrió al armario y se puso la sudadera mas grande que encontró. No quería que el viera esos kilos demás que se empeñaban en hacerse notar.

Cuando él entro a la recamara la encontró leyendo un libro al revés. Edward rodó los ojos y se dirigió al armario para llevarse más ropa. Mientras que ella pensó en lo cobarde que era. Había pasado casi un mes de su platica con Alice y Tanya y no había tenido el valor para plantarse frente a él en la oficina y hacerle la proposición. Ya solo le quedaban 5 días.

—Te daré el divorcio — el la miro con una ceja arqueada — con una condición.

— Te escucho — le dijo interesado, mientras sacaba ropa del armario para guardarla en una maleta.

—Que sea el día después de nuestro aniversario.

—¿Para qué? — le pregunto secamente

—Quiero que lo intentemos por ultima vez, pero tendrás que poner de tu parte no faltaras a casa e intentaras ser como eras antes. Solo serán cinco días. Si no funciona…

—En cinco días no cambiara nada. — estaba cansado de que ella no entendiera que todo había acabado.

—¿Quieres que nos demos mas tiempo? —pregunto esperanzada.

—No, cinco días son suficientes. ¿Pero que hay si esto no funciona?- pregunto dudando de que ella cediera tan rápido.

—Míralo como una despedida por los buenos y malos momentos que hemos vivido durante estos cinco años. — Propuso, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

—Trato hecho.

Ella sonrío y corrió para abrazarlo, hacia mucho que no tenían esa cercanía por lo que resulto extraña para ambos.

…..

Edward regreso a su hotel. Cubrió la cuenta y regreso a ella, su mujer. No le costaba nada cumplirle su petición, además él la estaba dejando por que no podía darle hijos cuando prometió amarla hasta la muerte. Si podía compensarle aunque sea un poquito el dolor que le había causado en los últimos tres años lo haría, porque después de todo la seguía amando. Pero quería una familia, algo que ella no podía darle.

Llego a casa a la media noche. Se asomo a la recamara, ella dormía, por lo que camino a la cocina. Marco al numero telefónico de Rose…

….

Isabella daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, pensando que el no cumpliría su palabra de regresar esa noche, estaba segura que estaba con ella, rindiéndole cuentas.

—¡Maldita mujer! ¡Déjalo regresar! ¡Él es mío! — dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada y corrió a la cama a recostarse. Espero un momento cuando el entro para salir de nuevo de ahí. Ella se levanto, "_Que tonta, tal vez tenga hambre y quiera cenar_" le gustaba andar descalza por la casa por lo que sus pasos en la alfombra no se escuchaban. Escucho su voz y se acercó lentamente a la cocina escondiéndose en la oscuridad del comedor. Y entonces lo escucho:

….

—_Hola amor, ¿que sucedió? Estoy esperándote_. —le dijo ella. Edward le dijo que pasaría por ella para irse al Hotel después de ir a su casa por más ropa.

—Lo siento, tuve una plática con Bella, va a darme el divorcio en seis días.

—_¿De verdad?_ — Dijo la mujer emocionada

—Si, pero puso una condición —decía mientras comía el espagueti que Bella dejo preparado para él. Cuanto había extrañado su comida.

—_¿Cuál es?_ — Pregunto cautelosa

—Que vivamos juntos hasta entonces. —cosa que extrañamente no se le hacia para nada difícil, pues durante el ultimo año lo único que quería era no ver mas a su patética y fea mujer.

—_¡__No, no y no!. ¿Qué no vez que ella esta engañándote?, quiere engatusarte. Seguramente cuando llegue el momento te saldrá con otra cosa. _

—No mi amor ella me dará el divorcio. Isabella siempre cumple sus promesas. Ya veras que pronto estaremos juntos. ¿Me amas?

—_Sabes que si._

—Dímelo

— _Te amo_.

—Bien, ahora descansa.

….

**Día Uno:**

Bella se levanto temprano como cada mañana. Todavía tenía en la mente la conversación que había escuchado en la noche, entre Edward y su amante. El no dijo nombre, pero quien fuera que estaba del otro lado de la línea se lo estaba quitando, y ella tenía solo cinco días para intentar cambiar eso. Preparo el desayuno para ambos. Mas tarde Edward llego al comedor para sentarse frente a ella y disfrutar de lo que con tanto amor le hizo.

—¡No, vas a desayunar tú? —le dijo extrañado de no ver nada frente a ella mas que un vaso de plástico con dibujos de vacas supuso era leche.

—No, Alice me invito a un desayuno que realizara para presentar algunos de sus proyectos a un inversionista extranjero.

—Mmm — continuo con su desayuno mientras leía el periódico del día. Ignorándola un poco.

Cuando Edward llego a la oficina se encontró con una Rose seria y fría.

—Rose, solo serán cinco días. Por favor no actúes como ella. Posesiva, eso no me gusta entiéndeme, esto es mejor que pasar por tribunales para conseguir el maldito divorcio.

—De acuerdo. Ya tengo el departamento. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa —¿quieres que vayamos a verlo por la tarde?

—Por supuesto, tal vez hasta lo estrenemos.

Por la noche, cuando el llego a casa ella se encontraba sacando del horno la cena.

—Hola —saludo él desde la entrada.

—Hola — respondió ella con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Dejo la charola en la mesa de la cocina y se acercó a él abrazo y beso su mejilla. —Bienvenido a casa.

Cenando juntos como hace mucho. En un silencio que no era incomodo. Todo lo contrario, era relajante para ambos, disfrutando de su cena.

—¿Cómo te fue con la odiosa hermana mía?

—Bien, aceptaron dos de sus cuatro proyectos, van a financiarla.

—Que bien voy a llamarla mañana para felicitarla.

Estaba recostado en la cama cuando ella salió del baño con un camisón semitransparente de color durazno, no quiso mirarla mucho pues pensó que ella lo buscaría para hacer el amor. Preparado para rechazarla se llevo la sorpresa de que ella paso de largo para ir a leer a la sala mientras escuchaba música. Él se quedo dormido.

"_Caminaba por un enorme pasillo con alfombrado color rojo. A sus lados había butacas vacías, solo adornadas con flores blancas. Siguió el camino y cuando llego al final de este vio a una mujer muy delgada vestida de negro y un velo en su rostro. Entonces se dio cuenta que el vestía un traje oscuro y que llevaba una rosa color rojo. Frente a la mujer había un ataúd, se acercó aun más y entonces la vio. Era una mala copia de su esposa. Esta mujer tan parecida a Isabella era mucho más delgada. Parecía que la carne había desaparecido de su cuerpo dejando solo su piel adherida a su esqueleto y enormes ojeras negras alrededor de sus ojos. La belleza de su rostro se había esfumado. Su cabello castaño estaba esparcido en la cama de satín. La mujer a su lado toco su hombro, cuando el miro aquella mano fría y cadavérica vio el anillo de matrimonio de su esposa."_

Despertó sudando y agitado miro por inercia a su lado y la vio de espaldas. Dormía plácidamente.

**Día dos…**

—Edward despierta… —sintió aire en su rostro, el aroma de su aliento entro por sus fosas nasales embargándolo de deseo por besar sus labios. Cuando abrió los ojos la vio a ella soplándole para que se despertara. —Señor Cullen tiene que levantarse e ir a trabajar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—7:30 —dijo ella.

—¡Diablos!

Bella lo vio salir sin que él le dirigiera un hasta pronto. Tomo su desayuno de siempre un laxante de linaza que le ayudaba a purgarse lo poco o nada que tenia en el estomago cada mañana.

Mas tarde fue al gimnasio y de ahí a sus clases de baile, ya sabia la rutina hasta con los ojos cerrados, ahora tenia que presentarla con su instructora con la ropa que usaría esa noche. Estaba nerviosa no quería desnudarse frente a una persona desconocida pero la instructora le dijo que ganaría seguridad. Realmente les había costado demasiado y debía admitir que había hecho milagros con ella para hacerla bailar de esa forma tan sexi. Viéndose natural y hasta atractiva; Alice le tomo una grabación en un ensayo y por primera vez le gusto como se veía moviéndose sensualmente.

Comió con Alice y Tanya, o mejor dicho fingió hacerlo desparramando la comida en su plato y escondiendo otra tanta en su servilleta, ellas no se percataron de sus malos hábitos, planearon la mejor manera de tentar terreno con Edward. Ella tenia que darle a entender que se cambiaria de ciudad cuando ellos supuestamente terminaran, solo para saber que tanto le importaba el no volver a verla. Cuando llego al departamento lo hizo dos horas antes de que Edward llegara de trabajar. Se dirigió al baño y vomito lo que había comido por la tarde.

Por la noche ella estaba ahí, esperándolo como siempre, con esa sonrisa amable y su cena lista para él. Cuando el llego platicaron acerca de su día: Isabella había estado buscando empleo. Molesta le dijo que no se lo daban porque no tenía experiencia. Estaba indignada y el sonrío al verla furiosa, se dio cuenta que le gustaba verla molesta y despotricando ante la injusticia.

—No te burles Edward. — dijo ella haciendo una pequeña pataleta graciosa.

—No lo hago solo que eres graciosa cuando te enojas. Pero puedo darte una carta de recomendación diciendo que trabajaste con nosotros por seis meses. — le dijo

—Eso es malo señor defensor de la ley. — lo apunto con un dedo acusatorio

—Entonces no te quejes. — se encogió de hombros

—Tanya me dijo que abrirá una nueva tienda, me ofreció empleo como encargada.

—Vaya que bien. ¿Por qué no aceptas?

—Es en Florida.

—Oh —no dijo más.

Cuando se fueron a la cama ella solo le dijo buenas noches y se recostó dándole la espalda. En esta ocasión el color de su ropa de dormir era rojo.

A las tres de la mañana despertó nuevamente agitado. El mismo sueño pero en esta ocasión las butacas no estaban vacías, había gente vestida de negro. Miro a su izquierda el lugar estaba vacío, sintió miedo por lo que apresuradamente salió de la cama y entro al baño, ella no estaba ahí, fue hacia la sala pero tampoco la encontró, mas la luz de la cocina se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y su ventana. Se asomo y la vio ahí parada frente a la mesa y una rebanada de pastel y un vaso de agua en su mano. Sonrío y negó con la cabeza, silenciosamente regreso a la cama.

**Día tres **

—Edward te dejo preparado el desayuno voy a salir. —le dijo detrás de la puerta del baño mientras él se bañaba.

—De acuerdo. —contesto él.

—Que tengas un buen día, esposo.

Cuando Edward llego a la oficina se encontró con Rosalie esperándolo muy dispuesta a complacerlo, pero las pesadillas lo dejaban exhausto junto con la presión del trabajo. Tuvieron sexo rápido, pero esté no le resulto placentero, mas bien todo lo contrario. Se sentía culpable, sentimiento que hacia ya mucho tenia olvidado y guardado en lo mas profundo de su cajón de cosas desagradables que olvidar.

Por la noche cuando llego a casa ella no lo recibió. Estaba en el baño vomitando.

—Isabella, ¿estas bien? —pregunto entrando al baño.

—No entres —le ordeno— ya salgo.

Diez minutos después…

—Lo siento me cayo mal el pollo que comí en la tarde te sirvo la cena.

—ok.

Ceno solo porque ella se había ido a recostar en la cama. Rosalie le envió un mensaje diciéndole que lo amaba y esperaba con ansias el día que pudieran estar juntos sin tener que esconderse. Él no deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos su relación con una de las mejores amigas de su esposa o ex para ese entonces. Tenia que hablar con Rose y explicarle que debían guardar un tiempo. No le respondió el mensaje.

La pesadilla había vuelto a cambiar solo un poco. Esta vez cuando camino por el pasillo la gente lo observaba, de nuevo al final del camino ella, su esposa, recostada en el ataúd. La mujer a su lado volvió a tocarlo pero esta vez ella señalo a su esposa, quien hacia un momento dormía, ahora ella lo observaba con los ojos hundidos y en ellos no había nada, solo dolor. Ella recostada le dijo —Mírame Edward.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo mas agitado que en días pasados y había sudor en su frente. Busco a Bella con la mirada, como en la noche anterior ella no estaba ahí.

Bella se despertó en la madrugada de esa noche. Tenía hambre, le dolía el estomago. Salió de la cama y fue al baño, saco sus pastillas milagrosas inhibidoras del hambre. Salió del baño y observo a Edward durante un rato mientras este dormía. Le parecía un Dios Griego preso del mundo de los sueños. Su semblante cambio de un momento a otro y lo vio despertar.

—¿Te he despertado? —escucho la voz de ella en la oscuridad.

—No, tuve un mal sueño. ¿Dónde estas?

—Aquí — le dijo al pie de la cama

—Ven vamos a dormir. —Edward levanto las sabanas y abrió sus brazos para que ella se acomodara en ellos. La abrazo, pues sentía que si no lo hacia ella desaparecería de un momento a otro y tenia miedo de volver a sentir esa sensación de perdida que tenia mientras soñaba.

Isabella contenta fue a sus brazos, se sentía amada…

**Día cuatro…**

Cuando despertó esa mañana aun la abrazaba fuertemente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, aspiro el perfume de su pelo y mordió su lóbulo, ella se removió.

—Despierta dormilona. — le dijo él de manera juguetona.

—No, estoy a gusto aquí. — protesto ella acomódense en sus brazos

—Vamos, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—De acuerdo, pero si quieres que me levante, tienes que soltarme.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era el quien en realidad no quería soltarla y levantarse para irse a trabajar.

—¿Por qué no te tomas el día? —el aun no la soltaba.— Podemos ir al cine y luego a comer por ahí.

Edward la soltó, tomo ropa limpia y comenzó a desnudarse bajo la vista de ella quien lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—Tienes una oportunidad para esconder nuestros celulares y desconectar el teléfono. Piensa que vamos a hacer esta mañana. — le dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y fue así como ellos pasaron el día deambulando por las calles de Chicago. Fueron a una feria, se divirtieron jugaron y la pasaron bien como cuando ambos se amaban.

Por la noche vieron una vieja película de terror, abrazados bajo una manta.

"_Camino por el pasillo alfombrado rojo, la gente a sus lados lloraban y susurraban…_

—_Es él._

—_¿Por qué no la miro?_

—_Culpable. _

—_Él no la amaba._

_Cuando llego al final donde se encontraba la mujer de velo y vestido negros el observo a su esposa en el ataúd. Deposito la rosa roja en el pecho de Isabella. La mujer de negro tomo su hombre y el la miro, pero en esta ocasión ella retiro el velo que escondía su rostro. Era ella su Bella, con la que se había casado y no la mala copia de ella que se encontraba en el ataúd. Él no podía halar solo la miraba._

—_Mírame Edward, ¿por qué no lo haces?. _

—_Lo estoy haciendo._

—_No, no lo has hecho. Me has matado._

_El miro el féretro y ahí estaba su copia, miro de nuevo hacia Bella pero esta ya no estaba. Miro a su alrededor y la gente lo señalaba"_

Eran las 3:30 AM cuando ella se levanto de la cama. De nuevo la maldita hambre. Fue a la cocina y saco una rebanada de pastel, se sentó frente a el plato y comenzó a imaginar una y mil formas de comerlo, tenía hambre, ¿como vivir así? Quería mandar todo a la porra, después de todo solo quedaba un día y si subía de peso podría ser que ellos ya estuvieran divorciados. ¿Qué más daba?. Pero por más que quería probar la comida no podía. Algo la detenía, algo se lo impedía.

4:30AM despertó agitado, sudando y con miedo de perderla. Ella no estaba en la cama. Se levanto buscándola, fue a la sala y por ultimo a la cocina, ahí estaba ella sentada mirando el trozo de pastel de chocolate, ella tomo una cuchara y llevo a sus labios un pedazo pero se detuvo al inicio de ellos, cerro los ojos, temblaba y lloraba. Bajo la mano, tomo el plato y la vacío en la basura. Estaba de espaldas a él. Entonces el la miro, estaba extremadamente delgada, ya no estaban esas protuberantes curvas que lo mataban, se veía mas pequeña.

Ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Él no sabía que hacer, acercarse y abrazarla o dejarla en su intimidad. Decidió lo segundo, una hora después ella regreso a la cama.

**Día cinco…**

Se levanto una hora mas temprano, beso la frente de su mujer y fue a darse una ducha. Cuando salió del baño, Bella lo esperaba con un café en la mano.

—¿Sales mas temprano? —le pregunto pensando que no quería soportarla ni un minuto mas, pensando que contaba las horas y los minutos para volver a ella, a la otra.

—No. Solo que pensé podríamos pasar un poco mas de tiempo juntos, esta mañana. —Ella le regalo una de sus sonrisas llenas de amor. Él quería acercarse y besarle los labios, pero ella dio media vuelta yéndose a la cocina.

Bella estaba contenta, el quería pasar mas tiempo a su lado, pero si lo veía objetivamente este seria prácticamente su ultimo desayuno juntos, hoy era su aniversario, hoy era el día decisivo en su relación. Trato de despejarse un momento por lo que prendió la radio en su estación favorita… Empezó a sonar una canción que se sabia de memoria pues desde la primera vez que la escucho le había gustado, además que los días que vivió sin Edward la escuchaba una y otra vez, auto convenciéndose de que debía hacer lo correcto si realmente lo amaba.

Comenzó a cantar mientras escuchaba cada palabra de aquella canción analizando cada frase, y llego a la conclusión de que debía ser fuerte y dejarlo ir. Comenzó a cantarle lo que no podía decir con palabras sencillas.

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo,

esa es la verdad.

Tu presencia aquí me esta matando,

sentirte a la mitad.

Me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr

que te vuelva a enamorar.

Sé que no me quieres lastimar,

pero tengo que soltarte.

Hoy te dejo en libertad.

Cuando entro a la cocina ella cantaba. El timbre de su voz le fascinaba, pero poniendo atención en la letra de la canción se dio cuenta del mensaje oculto que le enviaba. Ella lo estaba dejando en libertad, lo estaba dejando elegir, porque ella lo amaba y por amor se hacia a un lado para que él fuera feliz con alguien mas.

Se acercó despacio a ella, cuando Bella sintió su presencia se giro para topárselo de frente. Él le sonrío con tristeza, la abrazo y beso su mejilla para separarse un momento después.

—El desayuno esta listo. Ve a sentarte.

Él no le quitaba la vista de encima siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus miradas chocaban y ella sonreía con una pregunta no formulada en voz alta ¿Qué tanto me miras? El solo subía los hombros y negaba con la cabeza.

Desayunaron ella yogurt y él Hot Cakes con tocino. Cuando llego el momento de irse ella lo despidió como todos los días, con una sonrisa en los labios deseándole un buen día, y con la mano diciendo adiós. Sin ningún beso o abrazo de despedida. Gracias decía él.

Pero hoy era diferente, tenia miedo, sentía una opresión en el corazón, un presentimiento de que no volvería a verla jamás. Por lo que al pie de la puerta se detuvo, volteo a verla.

—¿Qué? ¿Olvidas algo? —le pregunto con sonrisa burlona.

—Si, creo que he olvidado algo… — él se acercó a ella la tomo de los hombros y la beso, bajo sus manos a su cintura atrayéndola más a él. Su beso era necesitado, apasionado.

Cuando la soltó, sus corazones latían fuertemente, la miro memorizando cada centímetro de su rostro y volvió a besarla.

—Isabella yo…

—Shhhh, —puso un dedo en sus labios y le sonrío — no digas nada.

Lo abrazo. Cuando él se iba ella lo llamo…

—Edward… —Sé detuvo al pie de la puerta.

—Si.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? — pregunto desconcertado.

—Por haberme hecho muy feliz en su momento.

—Bella yo…

—Shhh, vete ya o llegaras tarde y odias eso.

El acepto.

—Te veré esta noche… —le dijo ella.

—Bella no me gusta como te vez — ella sintió un nudo en la garganta —Creo que no te has alimentado bien, a mi me gustan tus curvas, me excitan. — él le guiño un ojo y salió de casa. Mientras que a ella de pronto le entraron ganas de comer, sin cargo de conciencia.

Tenia mucho por hacer ese día, preparar una deliciosa cena, asistir a su cita con el estilista. Puso manos a la obra pero se encontraba inquieta tenia un presentimiento, como si esa extraña interacción hubiera sido una despedida.

—Tonta. — eso no podía ser puesto que al parecer el aun la amaba, podía sentirlo, pero tenia miedo de que fuera solo una mera ilusión y que en realidad el solo estaba soportándola por que ya pronto todo se acabaría y podría estar con su amante al fin.

Si eso sucedía atesoraría estos últimos días, porque cuando firmara el divorcio tendría que confesarle su mentira y el la odiaría por engañarlo. Seguro no querría volver a verla.

No, definitivamente nunca podría dejarla. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, y que ya no le importaba si tenían hijos o no, ellos serian su única compañía, su única familia, siempre juntos…

No importaba si se llevaba la vida entera pidiéndole perdón por su traición, pero cada día viviría para hacerla feliz. No había necesidad de hacer una elección, por que nunca hubo porque hacerla. Ella era su mujer, la mujer que su corazón y su alma eligieron para compartir su vida entera.

**Día 5 a las 21:48 horas.**

Edward miraba a Rosalie con ternura y melancolía, cuando un mesero se acercó a su mesa interrumpiendo su platica silenciosa, lo agradecía por que no podía seguir con esa situación en la que tenia que disculparse y decirle siempre no.

El mesero le entrego una nota, le señalo una mesa vacía para después dejarlos solos nuevamente. Edward leyó el inicio de la aquella carta con letra distorsionada y un poco manchada de lo que parecían ser lagrimas…

_Querido esposo:_

_Disculpa si interrumpo tu noche, la que hasta el día de ayer era nuestra, en una noche como hoy hace cinco años nos casamos ¿lo recuerdas?. Si, supongo que si. También supongo y comprendo que al ya no amarme has decidido hacerla tuya y de ella. _

_No por favor no pienses que te he seguido…_

Era de ella, su esposa. Se levanto del asiento tirando la silla en la acción, sin decir nada salió corriendo dejando a Rose solo observándolo, ella sabia quien había enviado la nota. Ella la vio llegar al lugar unos momentos antes.

Edward salió corriendo tras ella, choco con un mesero pero no le importo su único objetivo era la mujer a la que había dañado.

Cuando abandono el restaurante la vio entrar en su auto que un año atrás fuera su obsequio de cumpleaños. Apresuro su carrera hasta ella, sin alcanzarla.

—¡Isabella! —grito mientras levantaba los brazos en una inútil lucha por hacerse notar en el retrovisor del auto que salía a gran velocidad sin ninguna precaución.

Un taxi le pito probando si necesitaba el servicio, él subió al auto pidiendo desesperado que siguiera aquel Volvo negro. El taxista piso el acelerador del auto para dar inicio a la persecución, ella manejaba como nunca lo había hecho, rápido y de forma violenta. Esquivaba los autos que se cruzaban en su camino, nunca la vio así. Marco a su número telefónico sin pensar en nada más que hablar con ella, explicarle que era un error. Marco una vez. Su teléfono estaba ocupado, una segunda el mismo resultado al tercer intento ella le tomo la llamada…

—¿Qué quieres? te he dicho que firmare el divorcio y me iré de tu casa, ¡así que déjame en paz!.

—Escúchame Bella, por favor, para el auto. Estoy detrás de ti en el taxi.

Ella miro el espejo retrovisor, ahí estaba él, seguramente burlándose de ella como todo ese tiempo, en el que llevo a su amante a ella, para entablar una amistad. ¿Qué quería? ¿Humillarla mas?. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, el dolor en su corazón era demasiado fuerte, la agonía la tenia al borde de la locura…

Edward pensaba que si continuaba manejando así iba a pasarle algo.

—Para Isabella no estas bien… — la ira la inundo, ¿cuántas veces lo había escuchado decirle que no era lo suficiente para él?.

—¡Vete a la mierda! Estoy cansada de escuchar que jamás soy suficiente para ti, maldito estéril, tú hijo de puta no puedes tener hijos, te mentí Edward, te mentí porque te amaba, quería protegerte —ella le grito con rabia y dolor con una mano sujetaba el volante y con la otra el celular. Las lágrimas le borraban la visión, quería huir alejarse de todo, de él.

—¡Bella, Cuidado! — Edward grito horrorizado.

Una luz la cegó, una fuerza impulsándola hacia el frente del auto, más dolor y luego oscuridad.

_**Sola, si, sola me he sentido por mucho tiempo, obscuridad es lo que hay a mi alrededor. Perdida estoy, sin saber a donde ir me quedo en el mismo lugar. **_

_**Ahora sé que la diferencia entre estar viva y estar muerta es que muerta ya no hay dolor...**_

_**Nota:**_

_**La tortura psicológica a Edward a comenzado. En ocasiones la culpa no te deja vivir.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Vanne, July, suzette cullen, zujeyane, Galadriel Grandchester, angy cullen, Luna's P, riomahellsing, lillian Mcarty P, Miranda, loli, randa1, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, Marytere, bellta001, Tulipan8, Lolly de Uruguay,ninacara, Raik Chan, Lizzy90, luly, mei-cullen-chan, Kari, lulu, gavm, meylin, Isacobo, Rossi22, Janalez, Isa1712, Yumel22, Caresme, cathithaxxs, Isis Janet, kelxi Ylonen, gax26, sandra32321, Lore562.**_

_**Galanes postulados para Bella están: Emmet, Jasper, Alec y Jacob. ¿Quién pide otro y que profesión quieren que tenga?**_

_**La siguiente semana subiré en mi perfil la biografía de cada uno de ellos así podrían ustedes elegir el que mas les guste por votos. **_

Facebook, Obscuro Corazón si alguien quiere dejarle un hermoso pensamiento de odio a Edward puede hacerlo también por ahí.

Gracias y hasta el miércoles.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari Fics. **

**Aportaciones Lillian Mcarty P, Yumel 22 (medico de cabecera para este Fic). **

**Soundtrack: Precisamente con ella (Edith Márquez)**

**Capitulo 7**

**Si hoy fuera un día normal.**

_**¿Como es que había llegado a este punto de indiferencia con ella? Y ahora que es demasiado tarde me doy cuenta que no puedo vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista. Porque mi alma, mi vida y corazón son de ella, solo de ella. **_

…...

Isabella aparco a las afueras del departamento de su cuñada media hora después de que Edward saliera rumbo a su oficina, ella toco el timbre de aquella jaula de locas, con eso se refería a Alice y Tanya.

—Oye pensé que llegarías a las 10:30 AM —dijo Alice quien le abrió la puerta tomando algunas de las bolsas que traía Bella en la mano.

—Edward se levanto más temprano y bueno yo también.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo lo notas?, ¿inquieto?, ¿feliz? ¿Vamos mujer habla! — dijo Tanya saliendo de la cocina de Alice batiendo en un tazón algún menjurje, demasiado exaltada.

—Extraño, ¿qué es eso? —pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño e ignorando el cúmulo de preguntas que le lanzo.

—Esto amiga es una mascarilla para que obtengas una piel más suave. Lo colocaremos en varias partes de tu cuerpo, haber que diablos se puede hacer, ayer teníamos haberlo hecho, pero nunca llegaste. ¡He! — Tanya hablo tan rápido que Bella temió por su bienestar. Si, definitivamente seria una mañana demasiado larga.

—Al menos avanzamos con la depilación a láser, de otra forma imagínate Tanya, los milagros que tendríamos que hacer. Platícanos que ha ocurrido en estos dos días.

Bella les narro todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y parte de esa mañana.

— ¡Si!, él debe estar dudando, —Alice saltaba de felicidad.

—¿En la cama como se ha portado? —pregunto Tanya, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— No hemos tenido relaciones, yo…

—¡¿No lo has seducido? —le grito Alice enfurecida.

—Tengo miedo a que me rechace, que termine molestándose y se vaya de nuevo.

— Eres tonta. ¿Para que te llevamos a esas clases eróticas?

—Quiero que me ame a mí, no a nuestro sexo.

—Te recuerdo querida que solo tenias cinco días para conquistarlo de nuevo, tenias que atacar con todo, ¡Por Dios, mujer!, primera regla de oro para que una mujer tenga un matrimonio duradero y feliz "Dama en la mesa, coqueta y traviesa en la cama". —Bella jadeo con los ojos bien abiertos, por el comentario de Tanya.

—Cuando… me case nadie me lo dijo. — Alice soltó una risita…

—¿Escuchan? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es mi celular —Bella lo tomo en sus manos y vio la pantalla con la foto de Edward —es él.

—Alta voz… —gritaron las locas.

….

Edward llego a su oficina como siempre, cinco minutos antes. Rosalie ya se encontraba ahí. Saliendo del elevador su mirada fue al escritorio de su amante, ella lo miro con una sonrisa el no respondió con una de vuelta, solo con un asentimiento de cabeza y entro a su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Rosalie desconcertada con un nudo en el estomago y un presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.

—Rose, buenos días, ¿ha llegado Edward?

—Buenos días Eleazar acaba de entrar.

—Gracias —sin esperar a que ella lo anunciara cruzo la puerta de la oficina.

Rose resoplo, odiaba ser ignorada, y definitivamente ese no seria su día. Edward dentro de su oficina marco a casa, nadie le respondía la llamada, intento de nuevo esta vez al numero celular de su esposa.

—Si Edward ¿Qué sucede?

—Hola —no sabia que decirle, simplemente quería escuchar su voz. La opresión en su pecho desde que había tenido la pesadilla no lo abandonaba.

—¿Edward? —pregunto ella con duda.

—Si — le respondió en un susurro lleno de duda.

—¿Qué ocurre? — su voz era temblorosa, temerosa de lo que él pudiera responder.

—Nada, solo quería… saber — silencio — ¿Dónde estas? —termino por fin preguntando, recordando no haberla encontrado en casa.

—Haciendo algunas compras. — cuando era sorprendida él podía percibir la mentira en su tono de voz.

—De acuerdo… — sin saber como decirlo después de tanto tiempo, sin saber como ser humilde y hacerle creer la verdad entre tanta mentira lo dijo — Bella Te amo.

Su silencio lo mantenía al filo del abismo, si, sabia que debía suplicar su perdón, enmendar errores. Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, al menos eso era lo que decían los arrepentidos que creen en el amor, en un mañana mejor y los que saben que es de humanos equivocarse.

Una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de ella conteniendo el aliento su corazón desbocado de emociones encontradas de alivio, dolor y amor. Con voz débil le respondió:

—Lo sé… yo también te amo.

—Edward, tenemos problemas —dijo Eleazar entrando a su oficina. Edward le hizo señas para que aguardara un momento.

—Amor, —una palabra de cuatro letras que podían decirlo todo, o podían decirle nada, una palabra para describirla a ella, tan simple y necesaria como respirar para poder vivir — debo irme cuídate y cualquier cosa me llamas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, besos. —le dijo ella con emoción.

—Besos. Te amo. —jamás dejaría de decírselo.

Corto la llamada, se sentía extraño al volver a decirle que la amaba pero también sentía un fuerte alivio, como si después de tanto tiempo volviera a sentir el calor en su corazón que solo ella le hacia sentir.

….

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto algo tenso.

—Lo siento, me alegra que ya estés mejor con Bella —dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias, ahora ve al grano.

—Jacob no declarara en contra de su tío, me acaba de informar Fred. —preocupado Eleazar se llevo una mano al rostro.

—Demonios, ¿qué ocurrió? —Edward contaba con el chico para poder ganar el caso o ese demonio de hombre que era Sam Uley quedaría impune ante el asesinato de su esposa Emily.

—Creemos que hay amenaza de por medio, saben que con la declaración del muchacho su tío queda jodido.

—¿Puedes ir a convencerlo?

—No me escuchara a mi, yo pienso que tu eres el indicado. — Edward se había ganado la confianza del muchacho cuando se conocieron.

—Mañana tiene que presentarse para declarar y yo no puedo viajar hoy, es mi aniversario.

—Iré yo pero si no consigo nada perderemos el caso.

—Vete ahora y mantenme informado,

—Si.

…..

Rose, entro al despacho, algo molesta. Tomo asiento frente a él, preparándose para recibir indicaciones.

—Rosalie sabes lo que tienes que hacer, déjame solo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto acercándose a él, poniéndose detrás suyo y queriendo besar su cuello para excitarlo, pero el se deshizo de ella haciéndose al frente.

—Ahora no Rosalie mas tarde. — ella salio de la oficina furiosa.

….

Cuando Bella termino la llamada las tres gritaron como locas adolescentes emocionadas porque el chico que te gusta te ha dicho que te ama. Al final se abrazaron.

—Lo sabia mi hermano te ama, es un idiota y un cabron también pero me niego a pensar que no tiene corazón. —Bella intento sonreír, pero al final no lo logro.

—Bueno basta de celebraciones, aun no hay que cantar victoria hasta que no hayan platicado y roto esos papeles. Isabella desnúdate para ponerte esto. —Bella se quedo parada mirando hacia el suelo.

—Puedo ponérmelo yo en el baño.

—No. ¡Por Dios Bella tienes lo mismo que yo! Pero que penosa mojigata resultaste.

Bella miraba el piso concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—Vamos Isabella no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo Alice

Bella comenzó a desnudarse retirando lentamente cada una de sus enormes prendas. Un jadeo de asombro se escucho en aquella habitación, la primera en reaccionar fue Tanya quien salvo la situación, rápidamente le dio un codazo a Alice quien miraba la delgadez de Bella con sorpresa, esa no era la chica con la que se caso su hermano. No entendía como era que nunca se dio cuenta de su cambio. Si se le notaba delgada pero siempre pensó que era por la ropa que usaba siempre una o dos tallas más grandes de la real. Desde que la conoció siempre fue así.

En cambio Tanya se percato de que clase de problema tenia Bella, ato cabos, sus actitudes y sus acciones. Casi quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por estúpida. Tenía que ayudarla pero no sabía como, por ahora era hacer como si nada, mañana cuando su situación con Edward se definiera hablaría con ella y le brindaría su ayuda. Además de que en casos como ese tenia que buscar ayuda profesional para que le indicara como ayudar a Bella, su rival. Si porque ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward desde los diecisiete cuando lo conoció, pero las cosas nunca se dieron, unas cuantas salidas nada más, algunos besos y caricias pero nada formal. Cuando ella volvió de Paris, él se mantenía alejado tiempo después se entero de su compromiso con Bella.

Cuando la conoció pensó que era una mujer insignificante pero solo le basto ver a Edward junto a ella, para darse cuenta que en el amor no importan las clases sociales o el físico. Es un sentimiento que va más allá. Cuando se casó ella lloro, siempre considero a Edward su gran amor aunque él siempre la mirara como la amiga de la familia.

Cuando Bella les platico de las sospechas de sus infidelidades, ella llego a pensar que era su oportunidad, incluso lo busco, pero ya estando frente a él no pudo hacerlo. Puesto que no era lo que realmente ella quería. Una doble vida, traición no solo a una conocida, también a ella misma. Edward era un hombre tan hermoso como peligroso. Es por ello que durante dos años se alejó de la familia Cullen, hasta que supero su enamoramiento y volvió, ahora su rival era su amiga y aun con todos sus defectos de torpeza y cierta inocencia hasta llegar a la idiotez la quería.

— Bella recuéstate. —le indico Tanya. Alice había salido de la habitación para tranquilizarse. Bella sentía pena, porque mujeres tan hermosas vieron su horrendo y enorme cuerpo.

…..

Rosalie casi se comía las uñas, algo sucedía, podía presentirlo, Edward estaba distante y frío. Intento saludarlo como siempre con un apasionado beso y cuando las cosas se ponían muy calientes pues una mamada era suficiente para tenerlo detrás suyo durante el resto del día. Pero él la rechazo. Solo de acordarse le daba rabia, ¿que pensaba ese hombre que la podía tener solo cuando el la quisiera?. Edward salió de la junta media hora después de la hora de la comida. Saliendo de la sala de juntas se fue a su oficina ignorando que ella estaba en su escritorio cuando no debería estar ahí.

—Edward ¿comemos juntos? —le dijo ella asomándose por la puerta solo lo necesario para que él la viera.

—No, voy a salir con Eleazar —ella termino de entrar a la oficina, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro por un rato. Él la estaba ignorando.

—¿Que te pasa Edward?

—Rosalie, has una reservación al restaurante de Laurent dile que me de la mesa que ocupo cuando voy a cenar con mi esposa. Después llámala, dile que pasare por ella a las ocho en punto, contacta con Tanya y pídele que le envíe a Bella tres vestidos de mi color favorito junto con los accesorios, mañana le regresare los que mi esposa no desee. Y por el pago ya sabe a donde cargarlo. Ah por cierto. Quiero que le hagas llegar también un ramo de rosas rojas. Hazlo antes de salir a comer.

Edward le dirigió una mirada a los ojos azules y brillosos de ella. El acababa de terminar la relación. Y ella que no era estúpida entendió.

—Si señor enseguida. —cuadro los hombros y salió de ahí, para encerrarse en el baño y llorar.

…..

Llegaron al departamento y comenzaron a preparar toda la casa, para esa noche especial, Alice se encargo de la decoración mientras Bella le daba las indicaciones a Tanya sobre la preparación de la cena. Mientras ella permanecía sin hacer nada pues ellas "las locas" temían que se rompiera una uña o arruinara la suavidad que al final lograron en sus maltratadas manos. Tanya le había dicho que contratara a una empleada domestica. Pero a ella no le parecía necesitarla, era de esa manera que se mantenía ocupada.

A las cuatro de la tarde comenzaron a maquillarla y peinarla. A las cinco la vistieron, Bella les agradecía toda la compresión y ayuda que brindaban. Veinte minutos después salieron de ahí. Edward siempre llegaba a las seis de la tarde esa fecha, siempre puntual.

…..

Eran las siete treinta cuando Edward hablaba acaloradamente desde su teléfono con Eleazar, quien le decía no había conseguido convencer al muchacho de declarar, Jacob quería ver a Edward en persona y tener la seguridad de que no tendría ningún problema si confesaba lo que sabia. Edward maldijo, tenia las manos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, cuando Rosalie entro.

—Tenemos que hablar. —le dijo Rosalie.

—Cancela la cita en el restaurante y trata de conseguirme un vuelo a New York para hoy y uno de regreso también para esta madrugada.

—Hice la cita pero no pude hacer el resto. Necesitamos hablar.

—Hoy no Rosalie mañana por la tarde.

—Hoy si Edward, no puedes tratarme así. Quiero que me lleves a cenar por que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—¿Qué no escuchas? tengo que salir de viaje- El teléfono de Edward sonó. El vio el identificador y de inmediato tomo la llamada.

—¿Que sucede, amor? —Rosalie sintió un aguijonazo en el corazón. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto?

—Tengo que salir de viaje, lo siento mucho amor, pero mañana te compensare lo juro. — mas silencio — En el carro traigo una pequeña maleta lo que tenia en el hotel. — seguía escuchando a su esposa sin percatarse de la mirada de odio que Rosalie le lanzaba. — Te Amo, nunca lo olvides.

El cortó la llamada y levanto la vista hacia su ex amante.

—¿Decías?

—Tengo algo que decirte y si no me llevas a cenar le diré todo a ella. —Rosalie se dio media vuelta y salió molesta no sin antes detenerse en el lumbral de la puerta y decirle. —te veré en el restaurante de Laurent a las nueve si no llegas ella lo sabrá hoy mismo.

Edward maldijo por su suerte, pero realmente creía capaz a Rosalie de decirle todo a Bella, y eso no podía ser porque ella jamás lo perdonaría. Marco el teléfono de Jacob y comenzó a convencerlo de asistir a declarar.

…..

21:00 hrs.

Edward entro al lugar sin intención de quedarse no más de lo necesario. Pero ella insistió en querer cenar y después hablar de "sus asuntitos pendientes."

Pidió algo ligero mientras observaba a Rosalie muy tranquila cenando.

….

Había estado esperando sentada en el comedor cuando la incertidumbre ya no pudo mas con ella, pensando en que la amante lo estaba reteniendo o que quizá el no llegaría por que ya había hecho su elección. Le llamo, le sorprendió su tono tan seguro, no podía mentirle, que caso tenia que le dijera que la amaba si al otro día iba a dejarla. No, el no mentía, la amaba y en verdad tenia que salir de viaje, confiaría en él.

Tomo su bolso y las llaves de su carro, ver todo lo que habían preparado para esa noche la deprimía por lo que decidió salir a cenar. No porque realmente fuera hacerlo, solo que las paredes de ese lugar iban a tragársela de soledad y tristeza.

…..

Ahora estaba ahí como una masoquista viéndolos, él le mintió, le dijo que la amaba y no era verdad. Amaba a otra, a esa mujer, a la que le confío su intimidad a la que recibió en su casa con los brazos abiertos, a la que amo por el simple hecho de que estaba sola con su hermana sin familia, tal y como ella lo estaba antes de conocer a los Cullen.

Su mejor amiga era la amante que ella busco. La traidora, de él lo esperaba, siempre lo supo pero de ella no. Saco de su bolso un lapicero y en una hoja de su agenda escribió…

_Querido esposo:_

_Disculpa si interrumpo tu noche, la que hasta el día de ayer era nuestra, en una noche como hoy hace cinco años nos casamos ¿lo recuerdas?. Si, supongo que si. También supongo y comprendo que al ya no amarme has decidido hacerla tuya y de ella. _

_No por favor no pienses que te he seguido, es solo que toda la tarde estuve preparándote una cena especial por… lo que creía que significaba para ambos esta fecha. _

_Te espere sentada en nuestro comedor por dos horas hasta que te llame, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al momento de decirme que saldrías de viaje urgentemente por cuestiones de trabajo y que ya llevabas tu maleta preparada. _

_No, no es un reclamo. Es obvio que ya no hay nada que reclamar. Lo he sabido desde el momento en que entre al lugar a festejar sola nuestro aniversario y verte a ti frente a ella, cenar en nuestra mesa especial, mientras tomas su mano y besas sus nudillos como antes solías hacerlo conmigo. Le regalas una sonrisa encantadora, la mejor de todas, y después sacas de tu bolsillo derecho una caja negra, la abres mostrándole un obsequio, tal como hiciste conmigo cuando por primera vez me trajiste aquí, lo tomas de su caja y lo pones en su muñeca, es una pulsera, seguramente le dices que la amas, puedo ver su semblante soñador y las lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, tal como yo lo hubiera hecho si fuera ella._

_Al verlos juntos, al verte a ti me doy cuenta que ya nada tengo que hacer a tu lado. Ya no puedo seguir retrasando lo inevitable, ya no puedo seguir intentando salvar lo insalvable, te amo, ya es tiempo de dejarte ir y decir buena suerte amor mío. _

_Cuando regreses a… tu casa me habré ido ya y los documentos del divorcio los encontraras firmados. Junto a ellos encontraras algo que… perdóname por haberte amado tanto, pensé que era lo correcto y que te salvaba, pero me equivoque. Te soy sincera, no me arrepiento de haberte engañado porque ahora sé que nunca me has amado. _

_Gracias por la mas hermosa mentira que me has hecho vivir mientras ha durado. _

_Que seas muy feliz._

_Isabella._

La envío con un mesero y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. No valía la pena.

Tenían unos minutos ahí y ya le parecían siglos. Cansado de la situación le tomo la mano

—Rose, lo siento pero lo nuestro a terminado

—¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?.

—Porque la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella.

—Ella nunca podrá darte hijos yo si. Hare lo que me pidas.

—No me supliques Rose, no vale la pena el que te humilles por alguien que no te ama y pertenece a alguien mas. - llevo sus nudillos a sus labios y los beso. —encontrarás a alguien quien si pueda amarte y que te valore.

De la bolsa oculta de su saco una pequeña caja negra y de ella una pulsera.

—La compre para tu cumpleaños pasado mañana. Pienso que debes tenerlo tu nadie más. — lo había comprado un mes antes por lo que no podía regresarlo o cambiarlo. Y no pensaba darle a Bella algo que no hubiera sido comprado para ella.

Se la coloco y de nuevo le beso la mano. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que un mesero se acercó entregándole a el la nota de ella, la mujer que ella había visto y daría lo que fuera porque en estos momentos se acercara y los encarara. La odiaba porque una persona tan ordinaria, tan patética y tonta como ella le estaba quitando su felicidad. Él estaba loco si pensaba que lo dejaría ir sin que cumpliera su palabra de darle todo lo que lo le prometió. Un hogar, en el que jamás tendrían carencias ni ella ni su hermana. Un esposo devoto en quien confiar y apoyarse en los malos momentos. Un amante que la llevara cada noche al infierno ardiente y de regreso. Un hijo a quien amar. No, ella no se daría por vencida. Lo vio salir tras ella, pero no importaba porque aun ella tenia la carta bajo la manga que la destruiría ya que conociéndola se dejaría vencer sin siquiera apenas pelear por lo que supuestamente ama.

Pago la cuenta, cuando salió del lugar no vio a ninguno de los dos. Sonrío pues pensó ese era el inicio de la guerra y la primera batalla la había ganado ella.

…..

—Escúchame Bella, por favor, para el auto. Estoy detrás de ti en el taxi.

Quería que papara, deseaba tenerla frente a él y suplicarle de rodillas que lo escuchara, decirle que él estaba terminando con Rose para poder intentar sanar las heridas que le provoco a ella. Pero un recuerdo de sus sueños le llego en ese momento a la mente, ella en un ataúd y el depositando una rosa roja en el pecho de ella quien yacía ahí muerta.

—Para Isabella no estas bien…

—¡Vete a la mierda! Estoy cansada de escuchar que jamás soy suficiente para ti, maldito estéril, tú hijo de puta no puedes tener hijos, te mentí Edward, te mentí porque te amaba, quería protegerte — él se quedo en shock, recordando ese día en que le confeso que no podrían tener hijos, también vinieron a su mente todas aquellas palabras hirientes en las que la llamo una mujer seca incapaz de dar vida. Ella lo soporto todo siempre en silencio. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar soltar lágrimas no por saberse un imposibilitado sino por que ella lo amaba tanto que merecía montarle un pedestal y adorarla por el resto de sus días. Levanto la vista más hacia delante de ella….

—¡Bella, Cuidado! —grito horrorizado.

…

**Ana **

Ana era una joven de diecinueve años, con sueños e ilusiones, con una madre ejemplar y un padre amoroso. Ana era una buena hija y una buena estudiante dedicada y perfeccionista. Amaba el teatro. Asistía a clases nocturnas después de su jornada de trabajo de medio tiempo, porque Ana era responsable, Ana trabajaba para no ser una carga mas para sus padres.

Si hoy fuera un día normal Ana responsable y perfeccionista, no hubiera olvidado su guion en la mesita de noche en casa. Si hoy fuera un día normal Ana estaría en aquel viejo teatro actuando en la escena numero tres a las 21:48 horas y no caminando de regreso a casa por que no le permitieron la entrada por llegar tarde al ensayo. Ella cruzaba la avenida distraída.

**Carlos **

Carlos un hombre de cuarenta y dos años divorciado con dos hijos a los que no veía desde hacia dos años, cuando su mujer lo abandono por su alcoholismo. Carlos había sido despedido por tercera vez en dos meses, la causa, que siempre se presentaba a laborar alcoholizado, o bien bebía de una pequeña botella en sus tiempos de descanso o cuando iba al baño.

Si hoy fuera un día normal, el jefe de Carlos no se hubiera presentado esa noche en la tienda de instrumentos musicales para recoger su guitarra olvidada. Él no hubiera sorprendido a Carlos robando de la caja registradora para comprar una botella de alcohol barato. Si hoy fuera un día normal Carlos no estaría manejando y bebiendo al mismo tiempo a toda velocidad furioso por ese hijo de puta que lo despidió, enojado con esta sociedad que no lo comprendía, con la vida y, con esa perra mal nacida que lo abandono y no le permitía ver a sus hijos.

Si hoy fuera un día normal Carlos no se pasaría el alto en rojo, a las 21:48 horas.

**Isabella **

Si hoy fuera un día normal, Isabella se levantaría a las siete de la mañana, prepararía el desayuno de Edward, arreglaría su ropa mientras él se alista para ir a trabajar. Mas tarde compartirían el desayuno, se despedirían y ella continuaría su rutina normal. Pero hoy era el ultimo día de su trato con Edward, hoy era su aniversario y extrañamente él se levanto una hora mas temprano, él quiso pasar un tiempo mas con su esposa después de tres años de total abandono.

Cuando el salió de casa ella ya estaba lista para dar inicio a la preparación de esa gran noche tan importante para su matrimonio. Si hoy fuera un aniversario como los anteriores él regresaría a ella y juntos celebrarían esa noche. Pero el tenia una amante, nunca asistió a su cita y ella salió a cenar sola, a festejar sola ese fecha tan importante. A las 21:16 horas ella conoció a su rival. Los observo unos minutos como una masoquista, para creer que lo que veía era real. A las 21:45 horas ella manejaba a toda velocidad, con rabia, dolor desesperación, ella dos minutos mas tarde hablaba con él, su verdugo. A las 21:48 su destino con el de Ana y Carlos se cruzo.

….

Alice aguardaba en su auto fuera del edificio de Bella esperándola, había recibido su llamada en la que le dijo que Edward le dijo que se iría de viaje, y poco tiempo después los vio a él y su amante Rosalie. Odiaba a su hermano por caer tan bajo, como pudo llevar a su amante a su hogar. Nunca le perdonaría. Él podía ser su hermano pero ella era mujer, y sabia bien que Bella nunca hizo algo que mereciera tal bajeza. Un nudo en su estomago se le formo, y conforme los minutos pasaban su desesperación se acrecentaba. Llamo a Edward pasados treinta minutos.

—Comunícame con Bella —fue su orden fría.

— …

—¿Qué le hiciste? —grito enfurecida.

— …

—Voy para allá cabron de mierda, ¡escúchame! si algo le llega a suceder tu tendrás la culpa, y yo no dejare que jamás lo olvides. —termino la llamada y arranco su coche rumbo al hospital. No sin antes llamar a Esme y decirle que ella su mejor amiga y cuñada se había accidentado.

….

Él nunca fue creyente pero ahora se encontraba ahí hincado suplicando que ella estuviera bien pidiendo una segunda oportunidad para hacerla feliz. Dando en ofrenda lo único verdaderamente valioso, su vida.

—Por favor Dios no te la lleves. Por favor, por favor.

Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se maldecía así mismo.

—Te lo suplico. Hare lo que ella me pida. Si me quiere a su lado lo estaré. Si me quiere lejos también lo hare. Solo la quiero viva. No importa si ella continúa sin mí. Pero por favor, no te la lleves.

Después de un rato mas salió al pasillo, los médicos que se la habían llevado no salían aun a darle informes.

…

Recordando una y otra vez todo el daño que le hizo, arrepentido, lloraba.

_Acariciaba su cuerpo, había sido su noche de bodas, la había hecho suya._

—_¿Me amas? —ella le pregunto._

—_Si — respondió él con una sonrisa._

—_¿Cómo cuanto? —ella le mordió el hombro tras preguntarle._

—_Tanto que si me lo pidieras, me sacaría el corazón del pecho y te lo entregaría en tus manos. Si con ello puedo hacerte feliz. — tomo su rostro en sus manos y la beso._

…

Nota:

Como la hago de emoción.

Huy hoy no tengo palabras… solo puedo decirles muchas gracias, estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo, el cual es provocar en muchos o pocos lectores emociones de odio, tristeza, rabia, todo aquello que han sentido al leer esto.

Las biografías quedan el viernes.

Gracias nuevamente por hacerme saber que lo estoy logrando, a quienes están recomendando esta historia, a todos los lectores fantasmas y los que han decidido salir a la luz.

Veronica, Florecita, Cathithaxx, Ana Maricela, Ana, Lulu, LoreMolina, Loli, Angel of the Dark, Lolly de Uruguay, Kari, Meylin, Caresme, Gaby, July, brenda, Paty Love, Miranda, Cathithaxxs, Bellita001.

Gracias por sus comentarios por muy malvados que sean, me preguntaron si quedan juntos Edward y Bella, la respuesta es…. Esta historia apenas empieza y ya tengo amenazas de muerte si se quedan juntos. La verdad todo puede pasar al final lo importante es que Bella sea muy feliz. ¡Oh! olvidaba algo… no estoy dispuesta a tocar en la tortura de Edward sus bolitas. Son mías ya no quiero mas hijos, por lo que no me importa que no sirvan.

Hasta el miércoles.

Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari Fics, Lillian Mcarty P.**

**Yumel 22 (Dr. Asesor) Gracias por el dialogo Alec/Edward.**

**Soundtrack: Mas alto que las Águilas (Pepe Aguilar)**

**Capitulo 8**

**Perdido.**

Edward se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, con incertidumbre suspiro llevo sus manos a la cabeza para después recargar sus codos en sus rodillas. Recordando como es que ese día había estado con ella por la mañana. Su conversación telefónica y como se dijeron que se amaban después de tanto tiempo.

Entre su pensamiento escucho las puertas que lo separaban del lugar a donde se la habían llevado y después los pasos de alguien acercándose. Levanto la vista, era un medico... Preguntó por los familiares de Ana Mckenna, una pareja de señores de edad madura se puso de pie, el medico hablo y la mujer cayo de rodillas soltando un alarido de dolor. La chica había muerto. Edward cerro los ojos fuertemente no quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que una noticia similar le dieran a él. Entonces recordó que al hombre del vehículo que golpeo a la chica para después impactarse con su esposa.

El medico ordeno un tranquilizante para la mujer que aun gritaba y lloraba de agonía por la hija que no vería cumplir sus sueños, formar su propia familia o tener sus hijos, simplemente no la vería crecer. Edward, saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco al número de Eleazar.

— ¿Edward?—pregunto su socio, extrañado por su llamada tenia entendido estaría celebrando su reconciliación con Bella.

—Necesito que envíes a Mike. A la... Hay un hombre que se paso el alto, mato a una chica y se impacto con Bella. Quiero que jamás vuelva a ver la luz del día fuera de la cárcel. —dijo con rabia.

—Lo siento Edward, ¿cómo esta Bella?— él conocía a Bella y su preocupación era verdaderamente sincera.

—No lo sé, —su voz se quebró —aún no me dicen nada. —respiró profundo y contuvo el aire para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

—Bien enviare a Mike.

—Tomen el caso de la chica y no cobren nada a la familia. —aún los miraba y sentía verdadera pena por la madre, aunque Bella no fue quien ocasiono el accidente, por segundos pudo haber sido ella la culpable de la muerte de la chica y cuando saliera del hospital viviría con culpa, también hubiera ido a la cárcel. No quería seguir torturándose con el _hubiera_, pero le era inevitable pensar que si él hubiera ido con su esposa y mandado al demonio a Rosalie nada de esto estaría pasando ella estuviera entre sus brazos o tal vez él tendría que estar rogándole su perdón. Si tan solo no hubiera sido un cobarde confesándole quien era su amante antes de que Rosalie se lo contara todo.

—De acuerdo, ¿Has avisado a tu familia, quieres que te ayude en algo? —Eleazar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, Alice esta enterada ya. Y no hay nada mas que hacer por ahora.— respondió, poniéndose de pie.

—Solo esperare a Carmen y salgo para allá.

—No es necesario de verdad

—Olvídalo, queremos a Bella y estaremos ahí contigo. No solo somos socios, somos amigos.

—Gracias.

Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que hablo con Alice, pero tan solo habían pasado algunos minutos. Desesperado caminaba de un lado a otro. Cuando nuevamente las puertas se abrieron y otro medico salió, por un momento su corazón se detuvo.

—¿Familiares de Isabella Swan?— la voz del medico era segura y fuerte.

—Soy Edward Cullen su esposo —se acercó.

—Soy Alec Vulturi, el neurocirujano asignado a su caso. Señor Cullen, el estado de la señora Cullen es sumamente delicado. Lo que más nos preocupaba al ingresarla era la hemorragia intracraneal que presentaba, tuvimos que operarla para liberar la presión de su cerebro y detener el sangrado.

— ¡Dios mío! - dijo Edward halándose los cabellos nervioso, temiéndose las peores noticias.

—Señor Cullen, probablemente se sienta incomodo con esto pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas

—Por supuesto —respondería lo que fuera pero que le aseguraran que ella estaría bien.

— ¿Padece su esposa de depresión, sabe usted de alguna conducta autodestructiva que presente, toma algún antipsicótico, antidepresivo o droga? —preguntó el medico con un rostro indescifrable, mirando atentamente cada reacción de Edward.

— ¡¿Que? —su Bella no seria capaz de auto medicarse o drogarse ella era tan sana e inocente que no lo creía capaz —. Claro que no, Bella es una mujer normal, nunca ha usado drogas y nunca se haría daño a si misma ¿Porque esta preguntando esto?

—En ese caso debo preguntarle si maltrata usted a su esposa. — Edward lo miro con la boca abierta para después cerrarla y responder lo mejor que pudo, porque iba a mentir.

— ¡Eso es absurdo! yo nunca haría algo así ¡Nunca la lastimaría! —"de nuevo" pensó.

—Le pido por favor que se tranquilice señor Cullen, no quise ofenderle pero tiene que entender señor Cullen que el estado de salud de su esposa esta demasiado deteriorado. Encontramos signos de desnutrición severa y algunos hematomas alrededor de su cuerpo y estos son previos al accidente.

— ¿Desnutrición? pero ella come, ha cenado conmigo toda la semana, hemos desayunado juntos, ella no puede estar desnutrida ¿Como puede estarlo si yo la veo comer? —ese medico no le daba confianza debía estar equivocado, cuando su padre llegara le pediría que verificara sus diagnósticos.

—En ese caso temo que su esposa padece anorexia nerviosa. —eso si que no lo esperaba, ¿anorexia? ella quien fuera su mujer llena de curvas.

— ¿Anorexia? pero eso no es posible ella nunca haría eso, ya le dije que yo la he visto comer. —ella no estaba enferma, no podía ser. Se negaba a que ella se hubiera estado autodestruyendo de esa manera. Pero entonces recordó haberla visto mirar aquella comida, sin probarla tirarla a la basura para ponerse a llorar, será que ¿no la observo lo suficiente, que no le puso atención realmente?

—Necesito que entienda lo que voy a decirle señor Cullen porque el estado de salud de su esposa es delicado. Ella se encuentra en un estado de coma hipoglucémico, la clara desnutrición la llevo a ese estado.

— ¿Coma? ¿Va a despertar? —la realidad le cayo como un cubetazo de agua fría. Ella estaba mal y era su culpa, porque él no la observo, ella se lo gritaba en sus sueños, ella le pedía ayuda y el como la porquería de humano que es la ignoro nuevamente.

—Despertará en unos días, conforme consigamos alimentarla vía intravenosa.

...

Alice derrapo en el estacionamiento del hospital para ganar el lugar de otro coche que llegaba también. Estaciono el auto y bajo de él tomando su bolso y celular. Camino de prisa casi corriendo cuando escucho su nombre resonando en eco. Giro su rostro eran sus padres. Espero a que ellos llegaran a ella, e ignoro sus preguntas solo se limito a dar media vuelta y emprender de nuevo su camino. No quería ser grosera con ellos pero tenia la rabia atorada en la garganta y en el momento que abriera la boca soltaría todo el veneno contenido y quería hacerlo frente al culpable de ese sentimiento tan destructivo, su hermano.

Sus padres confundidos ante la actitud de Alice le seguían los pasos en silencio. Cuando de pronto divisaron a Edward, pero sintieron el ambiente mas pesado aun cuando este cruzo su mirada con la de Alice poniéndose de pie y cuadrando la espalda, como esperando enfrentarse a algo o a alguien.

Ella se detuvo frente a él mirándolo con el odio mas profundo de su ser. Lo abofeteo, Esme jadeo impresionada por las acciones de su hija, mientras que Carlisle la detuvo por detrás tomándola de su pequeña cintura para quitársela de encima a Edward ya que de pronto parecía una fiera que soltaba golpes y arañazos al rostro de su hermano, que no hacia mas que tratar de detener a su agresora.

— ¡Alice! ¿Pero, que te sucede? — le pregunto Carlisle, ellos sus hijos nunca habían peleado de esa manera. —Esto es un hospital no un ring de pelea.

—Maldito cabrón, cerdo asqueroso…

— ¡Alice basta! —Carlisle la tomo del brazo y la alejo de ahí para tranquilizarla, no entendía nada.

Esme le dio unos pañuelos a Edward para que se limpiara la sangre que le ocasionaron los rasguños de su hija.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí Edward? —le pregunto confundida por la situación, así como preocupada.

—Nada, mamá. —el evitaba la mirada.

— ¿Nada?, entonces ¿Por qué la actitud de Alice? —se suponía que iban a apoyarlo.

—Aquí no. —dijo secamente mirando el suelo evitando la mirada de su madre.

— ¿Ya te dieron informes? —Esme cambio el tema preguntando por el estado de su nuera a la que amaba como una hija.

—Si… esta en coma hipoglucémico, y no despertara hasta dentro de unos días.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién la ha atendido? —pregunto Carlisle quien llegaba con Alice un poco mas controlada

— El doctor Vulturi. —respondió Edward.

—Hablaré con él después, acompáñenme todos a mi consultorio.

Caminaron al consultorio entrando en silencio. Edward tomo asiento junto a Esme frente a Carlisle y al lado de este estaba Alice quien le enviaba miradas asesinas e incriminatorias.

—Alice ¿Por qué has golpeado a tu hermano? —pregunto Carlisle.

—Porque esta mierda de aberración que tienes como hijo…—Alice fue cortada por su padre ya que comenzaba de nuevo a exaltarse.

—Alice sin ofender…

—Es la verdad papa, él tiene la culpa del estado en el que mi hermana se encuentra. ¡Oh mi Dios esta en coma! —jadeó cubriéndose la cara para sollozar, pues apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Tanta había sido su rabia que no capto a la primera el estado de su amiga y hermana.

Carlisle al ver el estado de Alice decidió interrogar a su hijo.

— ¿Edward?

Edward mantenía la mirada baja, los puños cerrados, mordía su labio inferior sus ojos estaban brillosos y la piel de su rostro roja por la contención de emociones de desprecio que sentía hacia si mismo, Alice tenia razón, por ello se dejo golpear e insultar.

—No sé que decir. —dijo sinceramente no sabiendo por donde comenzar.

—Tú no pero yo si. ¡Aquí el muy hombre, en lugar de estar con su esposa celebrando su aniversario estaba con su amante cenando en un restaurante! — le grito enfurecida. — Vamos no seas poco hombre y confiesa que te revuelcas con su mejor amiga, — le retaba y manoteaba —. El muy cabrón se acuesta con Rosalie la mujer que convivió con Bella, a la que ella le tendió la mano, cuido a su hermana, le abrió las puertas de su casa — decía a sus padres mirando a uno y después al otro acusando a su hermano revelando sus atrocidades —, y ¿como le han pagado ambos? —Dijo ya mirando a Edward — ella que te ha amado sin condiciones con entrega total. Todo lo que ha luchado por ser la esposa ideal y perfecta para ti.

Alice, tomo el teléfono que había en el escritorio de su padre y se lo aventó, él solo puso sus manos en reflejo para detener el golpe. Esme miraba horrorizada a Edward, no podía creer que su hijo fuera esa clase de hombres. Carlisle se puso de pie y abrazo a Alice, comprendía la rabia de su hija, ella había sido engañada por su ex prometido Peter, por eso ella sentía el dolor de Bella como suyo. Para Alice era como volver a vivir aquella experiencia traumática.

Todo estaba en silencio, Carlisle y Esme digiriendo la noticia, Edward derrotado, merecía eso y aun más. Alice hablo de nuevo:

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué la ilusionaste? ¿Porque decirle que la amabas cuando todo era mentira? ¿Porque llegar a tanto si ibas a dejarla al día siguiente? ¿Por qué hacerle daño de esa forma? — ella mas que preguntarle a su hermano, preguntaba en voz alta a Peter quien la abandono en el altar el día de su boda. Mientras mantenía la mirada perdida entre los brazos de su padre.

Edward sabia que no solo buscaba sus respuesta también buscaba las respuestas de quien la daño ¿Por qué?

—Estaba terminando con ella. —por fin Edward soltó las lagrimas.

— ¿Por qué la engañaste Edward? —fue Esme quien pregunto, no alcanzaba a comprender en que momento, cuales fueron sus razones o sus pretextos para hacer algo tan vil. Quería comprender antes de abofetearlo por patán.

—Hace cuatro años comenzamos a buscar bebes, —tomo aire para darse un poco de valor y continuar con su confesión — hace tres años ella me dijo que era estéril.

— ¡Ahhh! —Esme cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras Carlisle miraba a su hijo queriendo traspasarlo y leer su alma. Alice dejo de sollozar y se sentó en el sillón de su padre, ella desconocía esa parte, pero aun así él era un pedazo de imbécil.

—Dime que esa no es la razón Edward —le pidió Esme cuando se recupero dé la impresión.

—Deseaba tener una familia tan perfecta como la nuestra, no quería odiarla por negarme a ser feliz, pero no pude. La rabia, el dolor de jamás poder saber lo que es ser padre me llevo a cometer los peores errores de mi vida. La ofendía diciéndole que era una mujer marchita, incapaz de dar vida. —Esme sujeto con ambas al escritorio frente a ella. Carlisle miro a su esposa preocupado, era una pesadilla. —En una ocasión la golpee —pudo haber omitido esa parte pero estaba demasiado agotado, tenia la necesidad de confesar sus culpas, sus pecados a esos quienes le dieron la vida. Su padre tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza conteniendo su enojo para no saltarle encima y enseñarle lo que jamás debía hacerle a una mujer. —Ella me perdono y yo jamás volví a ponerle una mano encima, pero aun así seguí con otras mujeres quería llenar el vacío que sentía.

— ¿Porque no buscaron opciones? Una adopción tal vez —le dijo su madre mirando su rostro, examinándolo, era la hora de la verdad.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh! no, no, no, no criare un niño que no lleve mi sangre. —respondió él.

—Y ¿Por qué no?— pregunto su padre.

—Porque no sabría quienes son sus padres, si acaso eran delincuentes o adictos. Por no decir enfermos de algo hereditario y sin remedio. No sabría como llamarlo hijo sin evitar pensar en que no hay un lazo que nos una, como la sangre o nuestro parecido.

—Padres no son los que engendran, son los que te cuidan, están a tu lado cuando enfermas, ríes o lloras. Te levantan cuando caes, están contigo en los momentos felices y en los tristes. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo Edward?

—No pienso igual que tú, jamás vería como mi hijo un niño que no lo fuera de mi sangre. Eso no es posible. No lo acepto. Prefiero no tenerlos.

— ¿Edward en que concepto me tienes?— le pregunto Esme.

—Eres mi madre, que concepto puedo tener de ti si eres perfecta, la mejor de todas.

—No lo soy, porque piensas en una mujer que no puede concebir como en una mujer marchita —afirmó con voz débil y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos recorriendo su hermoso rostro, Carlisle se movió para acercase a ella pero le hizo una seña de alto con la mano y el paro. Para continuar diciendo

—Mamá yo ya no pienso…

— ¡Cállate! —le dijo ella con el dolor de viejas heridas. —Tú —se levanto de aquel sillón para quedar frente a Edward. Mirándolo desde arriba, él levanto su mirada hacia esa hermosa mujer que lo que menos era, es ser una mujer marchita. — No eres mi hijo. No quiero volver a verte ni que me dirijas la palabra jamás en lo que me resta de vida. ¿Comprendes Anthony Masen?, No soy perfecta porque si lo fuera te habría dicho tu procedencia desde hace mucho, tal vez de esa manera no actuarías como lo has hecho todo este tiempo, nunca dañarías a esa mujer que ahora lucha por su vida, si acaso no se ha rendido ya y lo único que desea en este momento es morir. Ay de ti si ella muere porque no podrás vivir con eso.

Esme salió de aquella habitación escuchando la voz de ese niño que alguna vez meció y canto canciones de cuna llenando el vacío de su corazón.

Edward iba a salir tras su madre.

—Alto ahí Edward, Alice ve con tu madre. — Ordeno Carlisle.

—Papá ella no puede dejarme de amar ¡soy su hijo!.— dijo con desesperación su mirada llena de dolor y lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Edward, no somos tus padres biológicos. Esme, mi esposa tiene matriz infantil. Has ofendido no solo a tu esposa también has ofendido a la mía. Solo por el amor de un hombre que te cuido como si llevaras su sangre no te golpeo. Pero si vuelves a poner un pie en mi casa no responderé sobre mis actos. Si en algo agradeces el amor que Esme te dio, no intentes acercarte a ella. En cuanto a Bella, no tendrás ningún derecho de decisión sobre ella, el estado de Bella se debe a tu maltrato psicológico por lo que se te niega cualquier derecho sobre ella hasta que despierte y este apta para tomar sus propias decisiones. ¡Aléjate de nosotros!

Carlisle salió sin mirar más a ese hombre destrozado. Él se quedo ahí, no sabe por cuanto tiempo, no sabiendo si fueron minutos u horas lo que tardo en salir de su estado de shock. Se puso de pie no sin antes ver las fotografías que su padre tenia en su escritorio, eran ellos, era el con su madre y su padre, el único mundo que conocía, no podía siquiera imaginarse una vida distinta con padres diferentes.

Saco del porta retratos la fotografía de ellos y se recorto así mismo en otra quito la foto completa esa le gustaba y quería conservarla.

Cuando salió al pasillo para dirigirse a la sala de espera vio a Carmen con su madre, ellas lo ignoraron, él se sentó en una silla mirando al suelo, poco tiempo después alguien tomo un lugar a su lado. Era Eleazar,

¿Cómo estas? —Edward solo pudo negar con la cabeza sin decir nada.

…..

Había pasado la noche mirando a través de la ventana la oscuridad de los jardines del hospital, pronto se hizo de día, la gente comenzaba a llegar para realizar las visitas a sus pacientes. Esme y Alice llegaron a las ocho de la mañana y fue hasta las once que su padre salió para permitirles la entrada. Quiso acercase y pedir el pase pero desistió ante la frialdad con la que lo ignoraban cuando estaban a tan solo dos filas. Ellas se habían ido a comer dos horas después ya que Carlisle estaba de guardia y él les había jurado mantenerla vigilada.

Cuando vio a su padre hablar con Alec el doctor que había atendido a Bella la noche anterior se acercó, Carlisle lo miro inquisitivamente.

— ¿Papá, puedo hablar contigo un momento? —le pidió con humildad.

—Yo no soy su padre, me confunde. —le contesto con todo el dolor de su corazón, pero él había dañado demasiado a Esme, su esposa, la mujer que amaba y daba todo por ella.

—Te veo mas tarde Carlisle, con su permiso —dijo Alec por ultimo dirigiéndose a Edward.

—Dr. Me permite un momento. — cambio su pregunta. Sintiéndose perdido y más solo que nunca ante el rechazo de su padre, jamás podría verlo de otra manera. Ese hombre era lo único que el conocía como un padre y dudaba que existiera otro mejor.

—Diga.

— ¿Puedo verla? —lo deseaba con toda el alma.

—Sabes que no. —respondió fríamente

—Por favor compadécete de mí.

—Y tú ¿te compadeciste de ella? — le respondió su padre recordándole las atrocidades que hizo con ella.

—Te lo suplico —Edward comenzó a ponerse de rodillas pero Carlisle lo detuvo, sacando del bolsillo de su bata el pase.

—Solo cinco minutos, no más, te esperare fuera de la habitación.

…..

_Cuando mi padre se apiada de mi dolor, me conduce hasta el lugar donde ella se encuentra. _

_Ahí dentro de esa habitación me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la amo y sufriría si ella no vuelve a regalarme una de esas sonrisas llenas de amor, que siempre tenia y dedicaba solo a mí. _

— _Por favor mi amor, vuelve a mí. —Beso su mano tiernamente._

_¿Como es que había llegado a este punto de indiferencia con ella? Y ahora que es demasiado tarde me doy cuenta que no puedo vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista. Porque mi alma, mi vida y corazón son de ella, solo de ella. _

_Ni siquiera en esas condiciones en las que se encuentra soy capaz de suplicarle perdón. No porque no quiera, simplemente quiero hacerlo cuando ella esta despierta mirándome al rostro, para que de esa forma pueda ver la verdad y sinceridad de mis palabras, a través de mis ojos, a través de mi alma. _

_Después de cinco minutos mi padre entra a la habitación y no hace falta que diga nada, él quiere que me vaya._

_Salgo de ahí no sin antes agradecerle._

_Salgo del hospital y voy a nuestro hogar, cuando llego al edificio no puedo evitar pensar que ella estará ahí esperándome como siempre con todo su amor y devoción. Pero no es verdad, ella no esta. _

_Abro la puerta y la imagen frente a mi me golpea, ella preparo todo para esa noche. En la que yo debía estar con ella confesándome y suplicando su perdón. En cambio estaba con mi amante, terminando lo que no debió comenzar. _

_Paso directo a la habitación intentando ignorar mi alrededor, pero todo resulta peor porque me encuentro un santuario de amor, velas, aceites, frutas, chocolate y... ¿Unas esposas? ¿Lubricante? ¡Dios! aun recuerdo cuando un día le pedí que me dejara atarla y hacerle cosas perversas para su mente inocente, pero ella se negado completamente sonrojada. Nunca me moleste por ello, todo lo contrario, me ocasionaba risa ella tan tierna, mi dulce Bella. Cuanto debía estar desesperada para aceptar hacer algo solo por complacerme._

_Tome ropa limpia y fui a la ducha, mi cabeza me dolía eran tantas cosas para una noche, ella me confeso su mentira, su accidente cruel, jugada del destino para hacerme pagar por no amarla. Cuando la tengo la desprecio, y cuando la quiero me la arrebata. También estaba el hecho de que toda mi vida no era real ellos a los que consideraba los mejores padres del mundo, mis perfectos padres no lo eran yo era un hijo al que su madre no amo, al que abandono. Tal vez un no deseado._

_No puedo evitar sentirme una completa mierda, comienzo a llorar por todo el daño que le hice a la mujer que me amó. Por todo lo que dije, mis manos comienzan a temblar por la impotencia y la rabia. Mi madre ¡Oh Esme!, la mujer que me dio amor, cariño y protección. La dañe como a mi mujer, me odio por ser tan maldito como la mujer que me parió y me abandono. No se las razones pero de pronto me entra la duda. ¿Porque?, ¿quienes son los que no me amaron, que me abandonaron? Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que herede lo peor de ellos, su maldad, de otra forma ¿Porque dañar a los que te aman? Me odio. Lloro como un niño pequeño, soy pequeño, no soy nada. Caigo de rodillas mientras el agua fría trata de reconfortarme pero no sirve, ya nada puede ayudarme, porque me he quedado solo, ellos la alejaran de mi, ya lo han hecho. La he perdido, yo estoy perdido._

_**Nota: **_

_Pagina de facebook autorizada para publicar este Fic **Robert the best man in the world. **_

_Gracias a **Fanfiction Addiction (twilight)** por sus comentarios y sus recomendaciones._

_A todos los lectores muchas gracias por leer, también a los que lo recomiendan, y a quienes lo comentan ya sea aquí o en Facebook._

_Maria6995, alex - hdz, Aleja Lara, Dani - vg9806, Felicytas, Helena Gonzalez 26 athos, stefanny93, Suzette-Cullen, Sisi-Bunny, Lolisgof, Siria Anderson, CindiLis, Ely Cullen M, Gleri, Caniqui, Tulipan 8, Jhanulita, Gatita Swan, Maribel Hernandez Cullen, Csbc, Vanesa Pinilla, AshleySwan, LunaS Purple, Cathithaxxs, Viviord'Cs, Bells Swan Cullen05, Lexa0619, izzi90, Roxcio, gezkiciada, , LoreMolina, Carelymh, Pekas Cullen, Lupin410, Marie Alexis Masen, Angie Shields, Conejo azul, Zujeyane, lilac, Luz C C, Bella Rocio, Penny love Edward, Janalez, Isis Janet, Yumel22, Rosi22, Sandra 32321, Cristal Alice, Mentxu Masen Culen, Haruchi23, Elizabeth Swan Cullen._

_**Kari**: has visto mas alla, el lado humano de Rose, justo lo que intento plasmar para el siguiente capitulo. Gracias. **Jaquicullen**, Muchas gracias. **Maria**, hola gracias disculpa la demora. **Fran,** ¡Me asustaste!, Gracias. **Rob y Pato**, ¡Dios mio! Diez hijos… pobre Bella, pero mejor nos conformamos con dos. Gracias. **Lolly de Uruguay**, ahora dime si has sentido una pizca de lastima. **Paty Love**, El final alternativo de Obscuro Corazon ya esta hecho hace meses, solo que me cuesta trabajo terminar de editarlo porque ya no puedo ver otro final distinto. Pero esta semana tratare de que quede. **Bellita001**,si, fue el comienzo, **Ciruelo**, Muchas gracias. **Caresme**, Toda la razon, **PatyLove**, me creerás que no he visto esa película, pero estoy tentada. **Miranda**, Gracias, **Flowers19**, ya te extrañaba. **Diana**, Ja ja Le daré su merecido. _

Gracias por leer el inicio del sufrimiento de Eddy malo.

**Las biografías las encuentran en Facebook Obscuro Corazón y en mi perfil solo voten ya sea con un Me gusta en Factbook o por Review en un solo lugar.**

_**Besos.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari Fics, Lillian Mcarty P.**

**Yumel 22 (Dr. Asesor) **

**Soundtrack: Rolling in the Deep**

**Capitulo 9 **

**El despertar a la realidad.**

Edward salió de la ducha agotado. Caminó al librero donde ella tenía su colección de libros favoritos. Quería sentirla cerca de él y de pronto se le ocurrió que esa era una manera de estarlo. Con la yema de sus dedos repasó en una sutil caricia aquellos viejos libros, recordó el día que él le regalo su colección completa con ejemplares nuevos. Ella amablemente le sonrió y si, los tenía en un lugar especial pero nunca los leyó. Cuando él le pregunto si acaso el regalo no le gustaba ella le respondió que había sido un detalle hermoso y que por ello no quería tocarlos. Pero él sabía que era más que eso, los viejos libros cada uno de ellos tenia una historia que contar, ellos vivieron con ella cuando él aun no la conocía, ellos sabían sus mas profundos secretos pues ella era solitaria, y como un ser solitario siempre se acompañaba con lo que le hacia sentirse segura, uno de ellos.

Tomo Cumbres Borrascosas y entonces se percató de algo que nunca había visto ahí en ese librero, un cuadernillo negro, lo tomo también, se sentó en el suelo y lo abrió. Lo observo por un momento, en la primera página había una foto, era ella cuando era pequeña en medio de sus padres. Ella vestía un vestidito azul, pudo reconocerla por su cabello castaño y sus ojos chocolate. Pero era distinta, ella sonreía. Además era una niña llenita, recordó que Bella jamás le había mostrado ninguna foto de ella cuando era pequeña. Paso la siguiente página, la primera frase lo impacto.

—¿Qué es esto? — paso otra pagina, otra y otra. Era su diario.

"_Por amor, día a día me mato de hambre para poder ser lo que el necesita en su vida…" _

Cuando Edward terminó de leer aquel diario, ya era de noche. Se preguntó, cuanto dolor podía soportar una persona. Aun impactado por descubrir a esa desconocida que tenia por esposa no pudo evitar llorar, por ella, por él. Que tonto era al creer que la conocía, que la amaba cuando se caso con ella. No, él no podía amarla en ese entonces pues no conocía realmente a la persona que compartía su cama, sus días, su vida. Él no la amaba, pues cuando se ama no se engaña, no se oculta. Debía reconocer que solo estuvo enamorado de la ilusión, de una esposa perfecta, de una familia perfecta. La perfección no existe, por lo tanto ahora que conocía a la verdadera Isabella quería ayudarla, quería amarla de verdad, darle la atención que nunca fue capaz de darle cuando creía que era perfecta.

Con manos temblorosas tomo el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas pero resbaló de sus manos y de este salió un sobre. Extrañado noto que era de un laboratorio, saco las hojas que contenían los resultados…

Infértil

Cuando amas no engañas, no ocultas, no retienes.

…..

"_En este lugar el tiempo y la distancia no existen. Aquí es la quimera, y como tal no hay nada que pueda dañar. Camino sin rumbo fijo en este desierto donde todo es blanco o es negro según como yo quiera verlo…"_

_Se encuentra caminando, vagando en aquel lugar inexistente de la nada. Su mirada fija hacia el frente, con su rostro inexpresivo cuando de pronto la nada dejo de serlo y ahora un susurro llega hasta sus oídos:_

—_Ven a mí. _

_La frase compuesta por tres palabras es totalmente incomprensible para ella, la escucha pero no la comprende, entonces para su andar._

—_Te amo._

_Después de permanecer quieta vuelve a escuchar el sonido de palabras ahora distintas a esa frase, más pequeña, pero lo que llama su atención es el sonido que emite aquella voz, llena de tristeza y dolor. _

"_¿Quien eres?" intenta decir a aquella infinita nada, pero no sale ningún sonido de sus labios. _

_Camina de nuevo hacia el frente ahora en busca de ese sonido melodioso, camina y camina hasta toparse con algo frente a ella, es una puerta. Cuando la abre no hay nada dentro de ella, solo la nada. _

_Pero al cruzar, la nada se convierte. Todo a su alrededor comienza a tomar forma y ahora ella se ve frente a una casa hermosa. Camina hacia la entrada toca la puerta y de un momento a otro se encuentra del otro lado. Ahora esta dentro, hay una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño, ojos grandes y verdes. Sonríe a una pequeña niña que esta a su lado. Están preparando galletas, la pequeña quiere tomar una pero su madre se la niega. Ella no puede escuchar lo que dicen pero entiende los movimientos de los labios de la mujer._

—_No, son para la fiesta._

_La niña obedece. Después la mujer saca de un cajón un frasco de pastillas tomando una y tragándola bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña. La niña toma su muñeca y sale de ahí, ella la sigue… ahora se encuentran en una reunión, las mujeres admiran la belleza de la madre de la pequeña, mientras ella esta en un rincón observando. La madre sonríe y agradece los halagos. _

_Mas tarde un hombre vestido de policía llega, besa a su esposa y después a la hija le brinda sus brazos, cenan juntos mientras ella ocupa un lugar en aquella mesa pero nadie puede verla. La pequeña come y come mientras que la madre le llama la atención. _

—_No comas mas, o te pondrás gorda. —dice la madre._

—_Déjala en paz, es pequeña y esta en desarrollo, si tiene hambre que coma. —dice el padre, mientras que la madre molesta se retira de la mesa._

_De nuevo todo se desvanece y ahora esta en la recamara de la pequeña. Ella esta dibujando con sus colores a sus padres. La madre entra y le dice:_

—_Bella escúchame, no importa lo que tu padre diga no debes comer de mas o te pondrás tan gorda que nadie va a quererte, ni siquiera yo. _

_La niña no dice nada solo baja la mirada mientras que su madre la levanta de un brazo y la lleva hacia el espejo — mírate, te vez gorda, debes bajar de peso. ¿Es que no te gustaría verte tan hermosa como yo?, ¿no quieres que te amen como a mí? —la pequeña asintió._

_Todo se vuelve oscuridad, ahora la niña esta vestida de negro de pie junto a una señora mayor frente a dos féretros son los padres de la niña, la pequeña no llora._

…_._

_La pequeña llega a su nueva casa y ella siempre detrás como una sombra espectadora la sigue, la recamara que ahora habita perteneció a su madre, hay un enorme espejo y la pequeña esta frente a él. Pero su reflejo ha cambiado, ahora es una jovencita. Está mirándose, evaluándose, hace caras raras y dice:_

—_Estoy gorda, por eso a nadie le gusto. _

_Sale de la habitación y ella detrás. Pero ahora la jovencita desaparece dejando en su lugar a una señorita…_

—_Isabella no todo en esta vida son libros, ¿por qué no vamos a la fiesta de Jessica y nos divertimos un poco? _

—_De acuerdo, pero solo un rato, mañana lunes comienzan los exámenes y no puedo desvelarme en tonterías. _

—_Uy gracias, gracias. _

…_**.**_

_Ella observaba a la chica de pie en un rincón observando a su alrededor insegura de parecer uno de ellos, mirando con envidia a las mujeres bonitas y mas delgadas que ella, puede ver a la joven sentirse pequeña ante ellas. _

—_¿Me concederías esta pieza de baile? _

_Un joven hermoso se acerca a la chica sin malicia, ella puede verlo en sus ojos._

—_Ah… no se bailar. Lo siento._

_Dice la chica insegura, ella ve la expresión del joven un poco de desilusión que suplanta con una de seducción._

—_Eso es porque no has bailado conmigo._

…_._

_La chica de cabellos castaños se encuentra detrás de una puerta escuchando una conversación que su esposo, aquel joven hermoso de ojos verdes, mantiene con un hombre que al parecer eran cercanos…_

—_No lo puedo creer, ¿esa mujer es tu esposa?, ¿qué paso con tus gustos por las hermosas rubias de largas piernas y cuerpos esculturales?_

—_Cuida tus palabras James ella es mi mujer, para mi es la mujer mas hermosa que existe en este mundo._

—_El amor te ha segado. Bueno cuando te canses de tu mujer huesos anchos… —el hombre no termina de hablar pues es derribado de un puñetazo en el rostro por el chico de ojos verdes._

—_Te lo has ganado por faltarle el respeto a mi esposa. Si lo que quieres es echar a perder nuestra amistad lárgate o pídeme una disculpa._

—_De acuerdo hermano discúlpame. _

_La chica está asustada y dolida pues se da cuenta que ella no encaja en el mundo de su esposo y que él la ama tanto que va en contra de aquellos a quienes conoce desde niño y que son sus amigos. No quiere defraudarlo, no quiere que se burlen de él como muchas veces lo hicieron de ella. Ella la espectadora, mira con tristeza a la chica pues esta no se da cuenta de que esos no son amigos, y que lo único que importa realmente es el amor que su esposo le tiene, más allá de un físico._

…_.._

_La joven está sentada en la enorme cama matrimonial de su apartamento mirando aquellos análisis médicos sobre la infertilidad de su esposo. Ella se encuentra de pie a su lado. La chica comienza a llorar por él, no quiere que sufra, que lo marginen como a ella, que se vea frustrado por no poder evitar ser como es, un infértil. Como ella, que es una gorda que por más que haga no puede dejar de comer, dejar de ser el humano asqueroso que es._

_Ella la silenciosa espectadora se lleva una mano al pecho contraído de dolor al descubrir el horrendo concepto en el que esa joven tan hermosa y llena de vida se tiene._

…_.._

_La joven se encuentra en el suelo de su cocina comiendo todo lo que ha encontrado en su refrigerador. Se nota demasiado triste y el comer al parecer le brinda un consuelo que llena esa parte solitaria y oscura en que vive su alma. Sintiendo una pena infinita por aquella niña ahora mujer y sin poder evitarlo se acerca tocando su hombro en un intento por llamar su atención._

_Como está de espaldas, ella no ha visto su rostro pero cuando la otra siente su toque se gira, sus miradas chocan y ella le pregunta…_

—_¿Por qué estas triste?_

—_¿Por qué lo estas tú? —le responde la joven._

—_No, yo no lo estoy —le dice acariciando el rostro de aquella desconocida._

—_Él no me ama. Me abandonara. _

—_¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

—_Soy enorme, tan gorda que nadie me ama. _

—_No estás gorda, en realidad estás muy delgada._

_La chica se levanta y cierra el refrigerador para después ofrecerle la mano a ella y conducirla a su recamara, ahí hay un enorme espejo, el mismo de su madre. Ella se pone frente a él y le dice —Mírame, míranos somos enormes._

_Ella se acerca a él, ve el reflejo cadavérico de la chica y niega con la cabeza, después ve su imagen, es la misma…_

—_Isabella —escucha a lo lejos, todo a su alrededor comienza a desvanecerse y la tristeza y el dolor junto a todos los recuerdos y demonios que la atormentan vienen a ella para acabarla, para aplastarla en la oscuridad…_

…_.._

—_Amor. Te amo. Vuelve. Despierta._

_La oscuridad deja de serlo, ahora todo son recuerdos, es como volver a vivir lo ya vivido solo que ahora lo mira desde afuera. Siente pena, tristeza por ella misma. Se compadece y lo único que puede hacer es permanecer a su lado porque ha aprendido que solo se tiene así misma. La voz de él llamándola le ocasiona tanta ira, como dolor. Hasta que las cadenas que la mantienen presa en ese lugar, en ese infierno son soltadas. Ella ya no solo siente dolor en su alma, también lo siente en su cuerpo. Intenta moverse, no pude. Vuelve a intentarlo y de lo único que es capaz, es de mover su mano. Ella abre los ojos una luz cegadora le lastima. Sin miedo vuelve a intentarlo, entonces su mirada se cruza con la de él. Tras sus ventanas esmeraldas puede ver su alma, llena de dolor, llena de angustia, llena de remordimiento, llena de amor. Un amor que ahora ya no quiere, un amor que para ella ya no es indispensable, un amor que solo causa dolor. Asustada de recibirlo, de enfrentarlo huye, si, lo hace al único lugar donde todo es paz y seguridad, donde su entorno puede ser blanco o puede ser negro, regresa a su quimera._

…

**Nota:**

Este mini capitulo es un regalo de agradecimiento. Es una mirada dentro del alma de Bella. El siguiente es un Rose y espero poder actualizar el lunes a mas tardar el martes.

Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia. A los que dejan un comentario y sobre todo a quienes la recomiendan.

A quienes no tienen cuenta voy a responderles en el siguiente capitulo. Se que en capítulos anteriores me han faltado Review por responder, mil disculpas me come el tiempo. Pero deben saber que cada uno de ustedes son importantes les leo y me sacan una sonrisa con su odio infinito a Eddy. Me despido pues sigo dándoles respuesta.

Mil gracias, los quiero.

Rakel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari Fics, Lillian Mcarty P.**

**Yumel 22 (Dr. Asesor) **

**Soundtrack: Señor Amante.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Remordimientos**

Viajaban en ese auto sin mediar palabra ella miraba las calles alumbradas por la luz artificial de los locales ya cerrados.

Cuando por fin aparcaron frente a su modesto edificio, ella se soltó del cinturón de seguridad tomo su bolso e intento abrir la puerta del auto, mas fue detenida por él.

—Espera Rosalie. —le pidió él.

—No me despidas Edward, para mi lo sucedido nunca ocurrió. —dijo ella mirando su regazo. No podía mirarle a los ojos, pues entonces le revelaría cuanto lo amaba.

—No voy a hacerlo. Tu trabajo no se ve mezclado con nuestras cosas personales. Escúchame un momento. Por favor.

—Dime. —ella realmente no quería hacerlo se sentía muy culpable y el sentimiento no le agradaba en absoluto.

—No sientas remordimiento Rose. Sé que no debería estar aquí, que mi lugar es en otro lado…

—¿Por qué la engañas? ¿Por qué lo hicimos? —ella no encontraba una verdadera justificación a sus actos.

—No puede tener hijos, y yo no puedo vivir con eso.

—¿Por qué no terminar esa relación? —dijo sorprendida.

—No voy a mentirte de alguna forma yo la amo y la necesito en mi vida. —a ella le dolieron sus palabras aunque no deberían.

—No entiendo como puedes amarla y engañarla con otra mujer. —ella a pesar de su imposibilidad era una buena mujer.

—No lo sé. Pero lo que si sé es que voy a estar con ella para toda la vida.

—Bueno creo que será mejor que entre, será como si jamás hubiera sucedido. —no quería ser mas dañada con una proposición de la que no se sentía capaz de realizar.

—Gracias Rose, por comprender.

Ella solo bajo la mirada y salió del auto sin mirar atrás ya que lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Cuando entro al departamento vio a Bree que salía a su encuentro.

—Por Dios Rose estaba preocupada, pensé que algo te había sucedido. ¿Qué paso?

—Mañana abra auditoria y estuvimos revisando algunos archivos.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Lo siento no volverá a ocurrir. Ahora hay que ir a dormir.

—Hasta mañana.

Rose estando en su habitación recordó la manera en que había sido amada. Aunque entre sus brazos había sido muy feliz no podía dejar de sentirse una sucia traidora, no podía dejar de pensar que ella lo sabría tarde o temprano. Pero también deseaba con todo su corazón tener la fuerza para enfrentarlo a él día con día en esa oficina. Las cosas jamás serian como antes, porque ahora sabia lo que significaba ser besada acariciada abrazada y amada por ese hombre prohibido.

A la mañana siguiente ella se encontraba en la oficina tan puntual como siempre. Preparo el café, como a él le gustaba. Cuando su pecado llego, ella lo saludo con una sonrisa al igual que él. De esa forma fingiendo que nada ocurrió transcurrieron tres semanas, cada día era una tortura para ella quien sentía cada centímetro de su piel arder ante el recuerdo de los besos y caricias que él le regalo esa noche, sufría en silencio ese amor prohibido, luchaba por no caer rendida a sus pies y suplicar las migajas que solo podía ofrecerle si acaso el quisiera hacerlo.

No podía dejas de sentirse una cualquiera, pero lo peor venia cuando ella le llamaba y la invitaba a comer o a salir a tomar un café. La rechazo en varias ocasiones hasta que se quedo sin excusas. ¿Cómo decirle a tu amiga que no puede serlo más porque se acostó con su pareja? Definitivamente no había frases o palabras para dañar a esa persona tan querida.

—Hola Rose. Me alegra que en esta ocasión hayas podido acompañarnos — dijo una alegre Bella, quien aguardaba su llegada en compañía de Bree.

—Si, a mi también me da gusto.

Ese día compartieron como cualquier otro.

Cuando regreso a la oficina lo hizo con la convicción de jamás volver a mirar ni pensar en él como algo más que su patrón y esposo de su única mejor amiga, pero todo eso se derrumbo cuando entro a la oficina donde él estaba un poco ebrio sentado en la pequeña sala de su habitación de trabajo.

—Señor, he regresado. Se le ofrece algo. —él la miro de pies a cabeza mientras bebía su whisky, se relamió los labios saboreando los restos de la bebida. Ella hipnotizada ante la imagen de poder y lujuria que el emitía sintió las piernas temblar ante el deseo que se posaba en su vientre y su centro.

De pronto le entraron ganas de salir corriendo de ahí antes de cometer de nuevo una locura. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir pero el la detuvo.

—Rose. — acaricio su nombre y ella quedo congelada tomando la manija de la puerta que la liberaría de otra traición o la condenaría en el infierno.

—No lo hagas. —le dijo ella con voz poco convincente.

—¿No hacer que? —le respondió él que sin ella darse cuenta ya estaba detrás suyo aspirando el aroma de su cabello y hablándole en el oído con voz ronca de deseo.

Su cuerpo temblaba.

—Necesito… tu cuerpo. —la giro y estando ambos de frente mirándose a los ojos no resistieron la lujuria de su mente y su carne.

De nuevo cayó en la tentación de lo prohibido, pero ya no podía hacer mas, estaba perdida y enamorada como una tonta.

Su relación clandestina permaneció oculta durante dos meses hasta que Bree los descubrió.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando el auto color plata se estaciono frente al edificio, Bree temía que su hermana Rose anduviera en malos pasos pues llegaba casi siempre muy tarde, la notaba ausente en ocasiones ya no platicaban acerca de sus secretos íntimos, ella parecía rehuir de su mirada y evadía sus preguntas. Quería saber quien era el hombre con el que ella estaba saliendo. Estaba en la entrada del edificio cuando vio estacionarse el auto de Edward. Eso no la sorprendió lo que lo hizo fue que él se bajo del auto para abrir la puerta del lado de su hermana, cuando esta salió lo abrazo. Su boca se abrió en una o, lo peor vino cuando él se soltó de su agarre solo para recargarla en el auto y besarla como si quisiera tragársela. ¿Cuántas veces ambas vieron llorar a Bella cuando decía que sospechaba de una amante? Rosalie la había consolado abrazado y llorado en una ocasión con ella. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por remordimiento?, o ¿Por qué era una muy buena mentirosa? Sin poder contenerse llena de rabia pero sobre todo de decepción ya que Rose representaba su heroína, su puerto seguro y era duro saber que no era quien ella había creído.

Salió de entre las sombras…

—Buenas noches señor Cullen.

Edward se irguió soltando a Rose al mismo tiempo, se giro para mirar a Bree.

—Bree ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?—pregunto Rose.

—Me deje las llaves adentro, te llame pero tu teléfono estuvo apagado todo este tiempo, así que mientras le quitas el marido a tu mejor amiga yo estoy aquí a las tres de la mañana muerta de frío y hambre esperándote.

Edward no sabía que decir, pero le molestaba que lo juzgaran a él y a ella.

—Bree este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar, ¿por qué no lo hacemos adentro?—hablo él en tono de orden, lo que le enfureció a Bree.

—Disculpe señor Cullen pero no tengo nada que hablar con usted. Rose las llaves. —Rose le paso las llaves, estaba apenada con su hermana.

Bree entro al departamento esa fue la ultima vez que le dirigió la palabra a él.

Rosalie entro cinco minutos después. Entro a la recamara de su hermana sin tocar.

—¿Por qué entras sin avisar?

—Bree déjame explicarte.

—No hay nada que explicarme a mí, hazlo a ella. Solo te pediré un favor no quiero que jamás ponga un pie en esta casa.

—No puedes prohibirme mocosa insolente. Es mi novio te guste o no.

—No, no lo es, es tu amante, y como tal merece ser tratado. Si el entra yo salgo Rose. No le diré nada a Bella porque eres mi hermana por muy… que seas pero no lo voy a tolerar cerca de mi.

—¿Me estas llamando Puta?

—No te comportes como tal. Sal de mi habitación. —Bree no podía estar a favor de lo que hacia su hermana, no cuando ellas fueron testigos de la infidelidad de su madre, quien le había hecho un daño profundo a su padre. Bree recordaba lo triste que era ver a su padre suplicando a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos. Por eso no podía entender como es que ella podía hacer ese daño a otros.

Rose salió de ahí dando un portazo.

Entre ambas hermanas se abrió un enorme precipicio, su comunicación se había vuelto solo necesaria para las cosas superficiales de la casa, su camarería desapareció. Aun cuando Rose intentaba acercarse a su hermana esta ponía una barrera impenetrable llena de reproches que era mejor evadir.

Pasaron los meses siendo ella la sombra de su señor amante, el secreto de Edward Cullen siempre oculta en la oscuridad de la ignorancia de Isabella Swan. Fingiendo ser lo que no sentía, reclamando en secreto al hombre prohibido.

Pero como todo lo que empieza mal acaba mal su relación termino. La humillación que el le causo haciéndola hacer las reservaciones para su cena especial, las flores y toda esa estupidez que no fue capaz de realizar la lleno de odio puro. Dejándose llevar por el sentimiento mal consejero, lo cito para aclarar puntos, quería convencerlo de la única forma en la que su relación se basaba el sexo. Con lo que no contó, pero que le cayo como bendición fue la presencia de ella. Ahí estaba sentada en una mesa lo bastante retirada como para no ver el verdadero ambiente que se vivía en ellos. Creyendo que él la engaño, esperando que ella lo abandonara y así poder ser feliz al lado que ama.

….

Llego al departamento pasada la media noche, no sabía que demonios se había apoderado de ella para actuar como lo hizo, pero tenía que reconocer que su lado egoísta deseaba ser feliz y había ganado su batalla. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ella ya sabia quien era su rival. La mujer con la que no podía competir por el simple hecho de que ella podía darle a Edward lo que tanto deseaba en esta vida, si ella se hacia un lado o simplemente desaparecía de su camino.

Bree no se veía por ningún lado cosa que no le importaba, estaba de cierta forma liberada. Ya no tendría que plantarse frente a ella y fingir una amistad que termino cuando ella cruzo la línea de lo prohibido. Ella realmente deseaba que Bella pudiera encontrar la felicidad con otra persona, Edward no era para ella, ellos eran tan distintos que no concebía la idea de cómo fue posible que él se fijara en ella.

Después de tanto pensar se fue a la cama y durmió como hacia tanto que su conciencia no se lo permitía. Ella estaba preparada para hacerle frente a la esposa de su amante.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levanto para llegar mas temprano a la oficina y tener el tiempo suficiente para prepararse para lo que le venia, en el trayecto de su casa a la oficina pensó en varios supuestos escenarios.

Primero: Edward llega y le dice que todo acabo entre él y su mujer, pudiera que al principio estuviera renuente a ella pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que fue lo mejor y regresara a sus brazos.

Segundo: Una esposa celosa y molesta por su traición le pide a Edward que la despida. Pensó que hacer en ese caso. _La victima._ Si, eso seria lo mejor. Ella se iría de aquel lugar no sin antes dejar la puerta abierta para Edward, cuando el quisiera regresar a ella, cuando las cosas y esa estúpida supuesta reconciliación no funcionaran. Porque algo era seguro, Bella no lo satisfacía en la cama como ella.

Tercer escenario: Bella molesta llega a la oficina a armar un escándalo. Ella tendría que actuar con madurez intentando detenerla para que hablen de una forma civilizada. Dejando por debajo a Bella y siendo ella toda una dama. Mostrándole a Edward que estaba a la altura de la situación.

Las horas pasaron y el jamás llego. Eleazar estuvo ocupando el puesto de Edward tomando las decisiones que había que hacer. Ella no tuvo el valor para preguntar por su jefe ex amante. No sabía los motivos de Edward para no asistir a trabajar. ¿Es que acaso estaba suplicándole aun el perdón a su mujer? Patético.

A la hora de la salida se topó con Jessica la secretaria de Eleazar.

—Rose, ¿sabes como sigue la señora Cullen?

—¿Perdón?, no sé de que hablas.

—Ay pues de que mas voy a hablar, del accidente la esposa de tu jefe.

—¿Cuál accidente?

—¿Es que no has hablado con tu jefe?

—No.

—Ayer que fue su aniversario se quedaron de ver en un restaurante pero ella nunca llego porque se accidento antes de llegar. Lo que escuche decir a mi jefecito fue que estaba en coma y que se estaba muriendo, no sabes la señora Carmen y él estuvieron toda la noche apoyando a la familia…

Rosalie dejo de escucharla, sintió que el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente, y que las piernas se le doblaban, tuvo que sujetarse del respaldo de las bancas de la parada de autobús. No podía creerlo ¿Bella accidentada?, ¿muriéndose? No podía ser, cierto que quería que desapareciera de la vida de Edward pero no de esa forma. No le deseaba la muerte, ella había dado el apoyo a Bree y seguía haciéndolo pues sabia que con su distanciamiento Bree había tomado a Bella para ubicarla en su lugar hasta que según Bree ella recapacitara y dejara a Edward. Bella era tonta pero buena. No merecía la muerte, de pronto pensó en él. En lo terrible que debería sentirse lleno de culpa.

—….. Entonces ¿que dices?

—¿Qué? Disculpa la noticia me impacto, ¿que decías?

—Pues que todas las secretarias queremos darle el apoyo al señor Cullen, pero no sabemos si es conveniente que vayamos a verle al hospital. Ya sabes, que el sienta que su gente le apoya.

—No lo sé.

—Pero si tú lo conoces más que nosotros.

—No lo creo conveniente, además es algo muy íntimo. Pero en cuanto hable con él le hare saber de su apoyo.

—De acuerdo.

….

Llego en taxi al hospital, Edward debía sentirse culpable por lo sucedido y ella también pero demonios esa mujer si que es tonta y mártir.

Camino a hasta la recepción, pero no llego a ella pues fue interceptada por Tanya, quien le sujeto del brazo enterrándole las uñas largas y afiladas.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Qué te sucede? Suéltame.

—Vamos a fuera, o ¿quieres que todos se enteren la clase de mujerzuela que eres?— escucho la voz amenazadora de Alice a sus espaldas. Ellas lo sabían.

Sin decir nada caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y se metieron entre dos autos estacionados.

—¡Maldita zorra! ¡Todavía tienes el cinismo de presentarte aquí! —le dijo Alice.

—Mide tus palabras no sé de que me hablas.

—Ya no finjas lo sabemos todo.

—No pienses que ella esta sola, nos tiene a nosotras estúpida.

—Me da gusto que las tenga a ustedes porque va a llorar cuando él la deje por mi. —Alice la abofeteo. Rosalie la miro con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Ya terminaste o quieres la otra mejilla? —le preguntó Rosalie a Alice quien la miraba con ganas de asesinarla.

—¡Alice! —la llamo Esme quien había visto todo a distancia. Se acercó con paso decidido. —Hasta una prostituta tiene mas clase al saber cual es la posición que ocupa en la vida de un hombre adultero. Es obvio que usted al presentarse de esta manera tan sin vergüenza no la tiene. Salga de aquí y no vuelva. Si tiene algo que hablar con mi hijo, hágalo donde siempre lo hacen, entre la porquería de sus bajas pasiones.

—No le permito…

—Usted no me permite nada "señora" que no es mas que el objeto de lujuria de un hombre vil como es mi hijo. ¡Largo!

Rosalie salió de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos por la humillación de tal dama. Alice miraba a su madre como si fuera su más grande heroína, con la boca abierta.

—Woouu Esme eres grande. —dijo Tanya.

—Niñas no necesitan llegar a los golpes para poner en su lugar a la gente y pegándoles donde mas les duele. Su orgullo.

Rosalie llego a su departamento con los ojos rojos, nada había salido como lo había planeado. Todos sabían ya de su relación prohibida. ¿Qué sabían ellos de amar?

Se fue a la cama ignorando la mirada interrogativa de Bree.

A la mañana siguiente ella se encontraba redactando una carta que Eleazar le había pedido, cuando Edward llego con ropa casual pasando de largo a su oficina. Entro detrás de él.

—Señor Cullen…

—Pasa a recursos humanos por tu finiquito y una indemnización por tu despido injustificado.

—¿es por lo que sucedió con tu madre y tu hermana ayer?

—¿Qué?, ¿de que hablas? — él no lo sabia.

—Ayer fui a buscarte al hospital….

—¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

—Porque se como te sientes, yo me siento…

—Tú no tienes ni una puta idea de cómo estoy. No me hagas llamar a seguridad, tienes diez minutos para irte y no volver jamás.

—Solo te diré que te amo y que estaré esperándote. — salió sin esperar respuesta por parte de él. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí escucho un estruendo. Tomo su bolso fue a recursos humanos firmo los documentos indicados y salió de ahí.

…

Edward camino el largo pasillo que conducía hasta el consultorio de su padre. Toco suavemente y cuando el hombre que le dio una familia le dio el pase, entró.

—Buenas tardes. —saludo.

—¿Buenas? —Pregunto Carlisle con molestia — te cite para entregarte estos documentos, aquí encontraras todo lo que quieras saber sobre tus orígenes.

—No quiero saber nada.

—Ese es tu problema, cuando las cosas no te gustan las ignoras o las tratas de ver según tu lógica. Es por eso que ahora tu vida es un desastre, no afrontas los problemas. Ya madura.

—Ella me abandono ¿Por qué querría yo saber de esa mujer?

—Un consejo más, antes de armar conjeturas y de hablar sin saber mejor investiga. En otras palabras guárdate tus pensamientos para ti mismo. Es desgastante ver tanta mierda provocada por ti.

—¿Por qué me hablas asi? Soy tu hijo. Adoptivo o no, lo soy. Se supone que ustedes adoptan por que van a amarnos con y sin defectos. Aun cuando los hijos son de sangre eso no garantiza si serán buenos o malos. Sabes, al final ustedes son como yo. Piensan igual.

—De nuevo más mierda. Escúchame bien Edward, preguntas por que te hablo así. Porque en ocasiones los hijos necesitan mano dura mostrarles la realidad de las cosas. Siempre lo tuviste todo, nunca tuviste carencias de ningún tipo. Dinero, carros, novias todo en esta vida se te dio sin ningún esfuerzo de tu parte haciéndote un egoísta, manipulador caprichoso y patán. Te encerraste en una burbuja de perfección que no existe. Esme esta molesta y dolida, se pregunta que hizo mal para que tú resultaras la clase de hombre indeseable que no necesita el mundo. Yo le respondo _nada Esme no has hecho nada mal_. Te dimos comprensión apoyo incondicional para todo lo que has decidido emprender, no se en que momento te desviaste del camino, pero lo hiciste y aquí está frente a mi el resultado. Bien entonces quédate solo y aprende a resolver tus problemas, mira tus errores y aprende de ellos madura. La próxima oportunidad que tengamos de charlar espero ver en ti un mejor ser humano, un buen hombre.

—Siento haberlos decepcionado. Voy a intentar ser un buen hombre.

—¿Intentar? Aun no empiezas y ya te estas dando por vencido.

—Voy hacer un buen hombre del que se sientan orgullosos. — dijo Edward mas para si mismo que para su padre.

…..

Se encontraba angustiada, no sabia lo que ocurría en la vida de Edward habían pasado ya algunas semanas en las que se separaron. Todos los días leía los periódicos matutinos en busca de noticias acerca de él, por mucho que no le gustara una parte de ella la egoísta, buscaba el titular de la muerte de la esposa del mejor abogado de Chicago. Sintiéndose cada día mas amarga arrojo el periódico.

—¿Por qué no has asistido a trabajar? —pregunto Bree, sin obtener respuesta de Rosalie quien seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Ayer fui a casa de Bella y no la encontré, de hecho su celular a permanecido apagado o bien no ha querido responderme en días, tú no has ido a trabajar, tu amante no a llamado ni a venido. Ella al fin lo sabe ¿cierto?

—Si. —respondio con voz apagada.

—Supongo que piensa que yo también jugué con ella.

—Tuvo un accidente el día que lo supo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero como sucedió?

—No lo sé solo que esta en estado de coma o al menos fue de lo que me entere. Pero a este tiempo supongo su estado a cambiado.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Solo te preocupas por ella, ¿qué hay de mi? Ni siquiera me preguntas como estoy. Edward termino conmigo y me hecho de la oficina pagando muy caro mi silencio como si fuera una cualquiera, cuando el me pidió que viviéramos juntos.

—Vaya hasta que el patán salio a la luz. Te lo dije, el no era de fiar. No te quejes ni te hagas la victima yo muchas veces te dije que él no te amaba.

—¡No seas cruel! —le dijo Rosalie con una mano en su pecho y la otra la mantenía hacia enfrente intentando protegerse de las palabras de su hermana. Las lagrimas caían de sus ojos dejando un camino en su rostro.

—¿En que hospital esta?…

….

Bree llego al hospital una hora mas tarde llevaba su pequeña mochila en forma de oso. Entro y se dirigió a paso lento a la recepción. Las piernas temblaban y se sentía muy mal. No quería llorar, pero sin saber el estado actual de su adoptada hermana mayor tenia el nudo de sentimientos atorados en su garganta.

—Disulpe quisiera pedir informes del estado de la Señora Isabella Cullen y ¿Cuál es el horario de visitas? —la enfermera la miro de mala gana. Acababa de iniciar su turno. Su compañera anterior había tenido tanta urgencia por salir que solo le dijo que Ángela W. llegaría por el permiso de visitas. Solo ella estaba autorizada por la familia para que pudiera ver a la paciente. Suponiendo que era ella le entrego el permiso.

Bree no dijo nada, camino al elevador y entro. Subió al piso 6to, estaba nerviosa la enfermera no le dio el informe alegando que solo el medico podía hacerlo. Pero no quiso insistir ya que temía no la dejaran pasar a verla, por ser la hermana de la amante de su marido.

Camino por el amplio, silencioso y sombrío pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación 608.

Abrió lentamente la puerta sin saber que encontrarse, todo estaba en silencio entro. Cuando la vio estaba conectado a unos aparatos que marcaban el ritmo de su corazón. Pensando en que se encontraba dormida tomo valor y se acerco. Cayeron lagrimas de sus ojos busco en su mochila algo con que limpiarse y entonces la escucho.

—¿Desde cuando que lo sabes? —Bree se quedo paralizada, lentamente subió la mirada hasta toparse con la de ella. Retrocedió un paso, el semblante de su rostro no era el mismo, siempre amable y lleno de ternura. Sus labios no mostraban esa sonrisa calida con la que siempre recibía a todos. Ella sin poder evitarlo se soltó a llorar como niña pequeña.

—Lo si..ento— decía entre sollozos. —lo siento, nunca quiso escucharme.

—Tal vez ella no, pero yo si. —dijo con dificultad.

—Perdóname, estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía elegir.

—Entonces yo tomare la decisión por ti. —Bree paro su llanto y la miro a los ojos, no había rencor, ni dolor solo indiferencia. —Sal de aquí, y no vuelvas jamás. Nunca más te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino.

Bree abrazo su mochila, se sentía tan perdida como cuando murió su padre.

—Yo te quiero y espero algún día puedas perdonarme. Gracias por todo Bella, lo siento tanto.—se giro y salio de ahí.

…..

Bree entro al departamento con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta? —preguntó Rosalie quien aun continuaba con su camisón de dormir despeinada y el rostro hinchado por el llanto.

—Esta despierta no se su estado ella no quiere verme. —Bree se dirigió a su habitación dejando a una pensativa Rosalie.

"_Bueno, entonces esta viva… Bien, Isabella Swan a llegado el momento de hablar de mujer a mujer…"_

…

_Nota: _

Sinceramente me costo trabajo ponerme en sus zapatos. El siguiente capitulo por fin despierta Bella. Lean la parte del prologo donde ella abre los ojos es importante. Voy a tardar en actualizar el siguiente capitulo hasta el viernes 15, espero su comprensión.

Gracias nuevamente a todos quienes están recomendando el fic, a todos los que ponen esta historia en sus favoritos o alertas. Y a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar un mensaje ya sea en Review, en el Face o en un PM se los agradezco infinitamente.

Kori: no habrá ningún Jacob. Meylin: el cap anterior no estaba pensado solo salio así sin previo aviso. Fue una alucinada, pero muy interesante ja ja ja. Espero este si haya llenado sus expectativas. Saludos. Lolly de Uruguay: gracias a ustedes por continuar espero que te guste este capitulo menos lagrimas. Flowers: hola, tienes razón el largo camino de recuperacion de Bella apenas va a comenzar. Alejandra coincido con tigo maldito Karma que nos hace pagar por nuestros errores. Bellita001, no te deprimas, este capitulo es puro odio espero te haga sentir un poquito mejor. Cathithaxxs : muchas gracias por la recomendación y a tus amigas mis saludos. Lulu ¿yo maquiavélica? Ja ja ja no es la consecuencia de la falta de sueño. Caresme: si esta llena de inseguridades que tendrá que superar. Karina: si tienes razon Bella debe aprender a quererse así misma y lo hará, por supuesto.

Gracias por continuar aquí, nos leemos el viernes 15.

Besos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari Fics, Lillian Mcarty P.**

**Yumel 22 (Dr. Asesor) **

**Soundtrack: Equivocada Thalía **

**Frente a Frente Enrique B.**

**Nota: gracias a mis tres Betas por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo y sobre todo por su paciencia.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Esperándote.**

_Salgo de la oficina de mi padre con la convicción de ser una mejor persona, pensando en lo estúpido y poco hombre que he sido; un mal hijo, un mal esposo y un mal ser humano. Sé que el daño que causé a aquellos que me aman fue demasiado y que posiblemente me merezca su desprecio. Lo único que me queda es tratar de enmendar mis errores, de buscar su perdón. _

_El sobre amarillo que llevo en mis manos habla de ese pasado oculto. Solo me pregunto ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron la verdad?. _

_Camino hacia ella, aun no despierta. Carlisle no ha querido decirme que es lo que ocurre, ni cual es su estado, sé que merezco no saberlo y que lo hacen para darme un escarmiento. Ella había dejado de importarme y ahora se lo que se siente ser olvidado por los que crees que te aman ¿ella se habrá sentido así?, olvidada, no saber que es de aquella persona tan amada. Encontrándote lo suficientemente cerca para observar pero a la vez tan lejos para saber. _

_Entro a la habitación, la observo dormir tan pacifica como si lo que estuviera soñando fuera hermoso el paraíso tal vez, me pregunto si entre esos sueños alguna vez estoy yo, como cuando éramos felices. _

_Los cinco minutos han transcurrido y debo salir. Me acerco a ella le pido que vuelva, le hago saber que la amo. _

…_._

_Han sido 10 días viéndola dormir, porque para mí es eso lo que ella está haciendo en este momento. Y yo esperare por mi Bella hasta que ella quiera dejar el mundo de los sueños y volver a la realidad, volver a mí._

_Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con Alice quien esta esperando por el pase para entrar a verla, hacerle compañía. Se lo entrego y no resisto le tomo la mano y sorprendiéndola la abrazo._

—_Perdóname. —lloro por haber perdido a mi esposa, a mi madre y mi padre. A ella mi hermana mi compañera de juegos y aventuras. Duele._

—_No me toques Edward, mi madre biológica es una loca que esta en un sanatorio, puede que yo también desarrolle su enfermedad. Por lo que te evitare la pena de tener una hermana adoptiva enferma incurablemente. —me dice con crueldad en sus palabras mientras trata de soltarse de mi abrazo. Quiero cortarme la lengua._

—_Escúchame Alice, por favor solo un momento. —la miro a los ojos y puedo ver su dolor, sé que el enterarse de su vida anterior ha sido un impacto fuerte tanto para ella como para mí, lo sé y veo su miedo, el mismo que el mío._

—_Ya has hablado demasiado y me duele ver que eres un monstruo de corazón._

—_No Alice, no quería hijos adoptivos porque no me creía capaz de soportar una pena tan grande de perderlos. Escúchame ¿recuerdas a Mike? él y su esposa adoptaron, la niña resulto tener un retraso mental, no se muy bien. Pero cuando Mike lo supo sufrió demasiado, ellos aman a la pequeña Jesse pero aun así cuando me habla de la forma que las personas la miran no me sentía con la fuerza para resistir algo como eso. Pero quiero que sepas que tú eres mi hermana, de sangre o no, lo somos y no me importa quienes son tus padres o si puedes desarrollar una enfermedad mental, yo siempre estaré contigo por que sé que tú nunca me abandonarías en algo así. Te amo. Piénsalo por favor. —Supliqué soltándola de mi agarre, deposite un beso en su frente disponiéndome a dejarla en paz, cuando ella me llamo…_

—_Edward… —me gire para mirarla. —tengo miedo. _

_Corrió a mis brazos como cuando éramos niños jurando que debajo de su cama había un monstruo que quería llevársela, yo la abrace tan fuerte y llore con ella. Sabia la sensación de sentirse perdida, ella sabia de donde venia y no me atrevía a descubrir de donde provenía yo. ¿Cobarde?, tal vez, pero en este momento no me siento capaz de resistir más. Tengo que apoyar a mi hermana y tengo que hacer que mi esposa vuelva y mi madre aun tengo que suplicarle perdón por mi ofensa. _

—_Shhh, pequeña todo saldrá bien. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?._

—_Mamá vendrá en una hora, tal vez podamos hablar. _

—_De acuerdo hablaremos. Estaré en la cafetería esperándote._

—_Si._

_Entro a la cafetería y mi teléfono suena, es Eleazar._

—_Hola Eleazar. —saludo sin ánimos._

—_Edward, ganamos el caso. —dijo con tranquilidad. —El viejo Sam estará diez años dentro. _

—_Suena bien. —digo realmente sin interés._

—_Lo siento no debí molestarte con esto, pero sé que el caso era muy importante para ti, sobre todo por el chico. ¿Cómo esta Bella?_

—_No lo sé. —digo con profunda tristeza._

—_Se rehúsan a decírtelo, —chasqueó la lengua —le diré a Carmen que le pregunte a Esme y te diremos. —rio por ver hasta que punto he llegado para saber de ella._

—_Gracias._

—_Me despido y todo aquí esta muy bien. _

…_._

_Hoy en el doceavo día estoy con ella, velando sus sueños, pero algo ha cambiado, porque ha comenzado a mover sus dedos, al principio pienso que estoy alucinando, pero vuelve a suceder, la veo fruncir el ceño y me levanto de mi asiento para acercarme a ella, entonces poco a poco abre sus ojos. Ella ha despertado, pero cuando trato de buscar el brillo en su mirada me horrorizo, pues este no está, tan solo hay vacío y dolor. Quiero llorar y decirle tantas cosas pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. Una lágrima sale de esos ojos y sin dejar de mirarme a las 16:46 hrs su corazón deja de latir._

_Pronto un mar de gente entra al cuarto yo retrocedo chocando contra la pared horrorizado, asustado… miles de imágenes pasan por mi cabeza, en mi pecho un hoyo comienza a destrozar todo dentro de mí. Una enfermera me toma del brazo y me arrastra a la salida de aquella habitación. Lo único que alcanzo a ver es a ella rodeada de médicos intentando resucitarla, la puerta se cierra frente a mí. Mi cuerpo se mueve involuntariamente hasta toparme con la pared, instintivamente coloco mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y encuentro su nota enviada a través de ese mesero…_

_Un mar de lagrimas caen de mi rostro, una mujer se acerca y me abraza. Es mi madre. Sus brazos tratan de aliviar mi dolor, es imposible. Me siento desfallecer, mi cuerpo no responde a nada solo al deseo infinito de seguir llorando y lamentándome. _

_No se cuanto tiempo a pasado, yo solo estoy aquí llorando recordando cada minuto de mi vida con ella, desde el momento en que la vi de pie en esa fiesta mirando a los chicos bailar y divertirse mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Su mirada cuando me vio por primera vez. Su primera sonrisa dirigida a mí, mi niña tímida mí amada mujer. Ahora que la conozco un poco mejor puedo decir que la amo mas ahora que sé que no es perfecta, solo un hermoso ser humano que a pesar de su dolor y sus demonios me amó. Si ellos no pueden traerla de regreso a mi no me importa vivir porque ahora estoy seguro que su amor es lo único valioso que tengo, sin su existencia en este mundo mi vida no tiene sentido. Solo quiero que viva, que sea feliz. Que más da si no es a mi lado, no importa, yo la amo, puedo decirlo con seguridad, es por eso que quiero que viva._

_Después de un tiempo mi padre se acerca a nosotros me mira con tristeza y enojo. Me deshago del abrazo de mi madre poniéndome de pie quedando frente a él. Lo miro a los ojos, intento hablar pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. Lo intento de nuevo, no puedo. Mi padre sabe lo que quiero saber…_

—_Su corazón late —me dice. —Esme necesitamos hablar ve a mi consultorio. _

_Algo esta mal, lo veo en sus ojos, lo siento. Ella no esta bien. Mi padre esta apunto de marcharse, lo detengo sujetándolo de la manga de su bata. Se detiene pero no me mira._

—_Por favor —le suplico. Puedo ver la batalla que lleva por dentro decidiendo. _

—_De acuerdo. _

—_Gracias._

_Caminamos en silencio, cuando entramos a su consultorio, Esme ya estaba esperándonos, me senté a su lado, ella me tomo la mano. _

—_¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunta mi madre, su voz es temblorosa._

—_Tuvo un infarto del miocardio…_

—_Pero estará bien ¿cierto? —Esme lo interrumpe._

—_Esto es mas grave de lo que pensé. —mi madre y yo no le quitamos la vista de encima. Mi padre suspira. —Leí su historial y sus análisis hasta ahora. Al principio mi temor eran las secuelas que podría tener debido al golpe en su cabeza, por el accidente. Ahondando en su condición descubrimos otras cosas. _

—_¿Qué cosas? —pregunto sin poder evitarlo, mi padre me mira con furia y dolor._

—_Anorexia nerviosa. —Esme me sujeto la mano con fuerza. La mire, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados._

—_Eso fue lo que me dijo el doctor Vulturi, también me dijo que estaban alimentándola. —dije. _

—_Bella va a salir adelante, es una chica fuerte. —dijo mi madre._

—_No es tan fácil. Según los estudios Bella no ha ingerido alimento alguno en aproximadamente 17 días, a excepción de líquidos y laxantes que encontramos en su estomago._

—_Pero podemos llevarla a una clínica donde le ayuden a superar el problema. Que hay de la fundación de "Un nuevo Amanecer" a la que asististe para dar pláticas, dijiste que ellos se especializaban en trastornos alimenticios._

—_Cuando no es tan severa es mas sencillo, pero al parecer Bella tiene años llevando la perdida de peso a cuestas, — recordé su diario, ella tenia el problema desde su adolescencia y parte de su infancia. —Solo que al parecer la depresión resultado de su mala vida con Edward —mi padre me miro con reproche, yo bajo la mirada —agravo la enfermedad. Ella de alguna manera se dejo morir, lenta y dolorosamente._

— _No entiendo… —dije soltándome de Esme y poniéndome de pie. —¿A dónde quieres llegar? —pregunte._

—_Bella esta sufriendo las consecuencias de la enfermedad en este momento. Su corazón esta demasiado debilitado, tanto que sufrió un infarto del miocardio, las arterias no bombean la suficiente sangre a su cuerpo por falta de nutrientes y su corazón simplemente esta fallando._

—_¡Pero si ya la están alimentando debería mejorar no empeorar! —grite sin poder contenerme._

—_No es así de fácil. Su cuerpo no puede recibir alimento, la inanición a la que se sometió modifico todo su metabolismo, ella no puede comer, porque su cuerpo, a pesar de necesitar los nutrientes para vivir, no puede tolerarlos._

—_Entonces morirá. Ella morirá. —dijo Esme aterrorizada. Yo niego con la cabeza ella no podía morir, no lo merecía. No podía ser. Deje caerme de nuevo en la silla sin fuerzas, incapaz de sostenerme con mis propios pies. _

— _Por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es ponerle un marcapasos. _

—_¿Por qué no la colocas en la lista de espera? —pregunte._

—_No la admitirían por la anorexia. —respondió con pesar._

— _¿Pero porque? Ella tiene tanto derecho como las demás personas a estar en esa lista —dijo Esme furiosa._

—_Tal vez, pero las demás personas no se provocaron su desgracia a si mismas. Porque aunque Edward sea el gran culpable de lo que paso, fue Bella la que se provoco los daños en su cuerpo. —las verdades de mi padre me lastimaron como si fueran dagas incrustándose en mi pecho poco a poco._

—_Esta bien, haz la operación, colócale un marcapasos y ella se recuperara. —le dijo Esme con esperanza._

—_El asunto es más grave que simplemente colocarle un marcapasos Esme. Ella no califica para esa operación, esta tan debilitada que muy probablemente morirá en mi mesa de operaciones antes de si quiera colocarlo. — dejo de respirar, todo es silencio, después halo mis cabellos con desesperación ¿No hay esperanza?._

—_No podemos dejarla morir así —Esme fue la primera en hablar, yo no podía, me encontraba llorando y desesperado. _

—_No tenemos otra opción. La junta de trasplantes se niega a hacerla admisible, un marcapasos podría matarla y si no ayudamos a su corazón de alguna manera ella simplemente... morirá._

_Me niego a dejarla morir sin luchar, la abandone una vez, no volvería a hacerlo. Ella es fuerte, lo sé. Porque ahora la conozco. Me puse de pie, poniendo mis manos en el escritorio de mi padre inclinándome sobre este. Lo mire a los ojos y le dije…_

—_Sé que no tengo voz ni voto. Pero se lo debo Carlisle, no voy a abandonarla esta vez. Opérala. Haz la cirugía. _

—_Edward, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije?_

—_Ella morirá de todos modos. ¿Por qué no hacerlo tratando de salvar su vida? —dice mi madre apoyando mi punto._

—_Esta bien. Solo necesito que comprendan lo que les explicare. Ella necesitara muchos cuidados pos-operatorios. Sin contar el hecho de que un marcapasos solamente podría utilizarlo en un periodo corto d años. Después de eso tendría que volver a operarla para remplazarlo por otro y así sucesivamente._

—_Yo cuidare de ella, tú y yo. —Esme, señala a Carlisle y así misma — Ella se quedara con nosotros. Eso será por su bien Edward, espero lo comprendas. Le has hecho mucho daño y no eres bueno para ella en este momento. No hasta que ella se recupere, y pueda decidir que hacer con su vida. Comprendes la magnitud de tu daño ¿verdad?._

—_Si, lo sé. Lo que sea pero lo único que quiero es que ella este bien, que viva. —les dije a ambos._

—_Voy a preparar todo. —dijo Carlisle saliendo de la habitación._

…_.._

_**Isabella**_

_El dolor en mi cabeza me hizo salir de mi inconciencia, me encontraba un poco confundida, pero cuando pude abrir los ojos completamente me di cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Los cerré nuevamente y las imágenes llegaron poco a poco a mi mente. Él me engaño con una de mis mejores amigas. ¿Por qué de tantas mujeres en el mundo tenia que ser ella?. Suspiro, lo que me ocasiona un enorme malestar, miro a mí alrededor y comienzo a sentirme ansiosa. Esme entra a la habitación y me mira con asombro para después sonreírme._

—_Bella no te muevas, espera un momento llamare a Carlisle—Asentí levemente. _

—_¿Qué sucedió? —estoy confundida._

—_No recuerdas el accidente. —me pregunta Esme._

—_Si, ¿pero que me paso?…—si lo recordaba pero sobre todo lo que ocurrió antes, su traición._

_Vi a Carlisle entrar en ese momento, se acercó con una sonrisa amable._

_Me explico mi estado clínico, de forma tranquila y pausada. No podía creer que tengan que ponerme un marcapasos, ellos me dicen que estoy enferma, que tengo anorexia nerviosa. _

_Van a operarme y debo estar despierta, la cirugía será con anestesia local, Carlisle me ha explicado que debe ser así o podría no volver a despertar. _

…

_**Edward**_

_Me encontraba caminando como un león enjaulado, desesperado, mortificado, asustado y rogando a los cielos una oportunidad para ella. Mi madre se encuentra sentada en la pequeña sala de espera junto con Alice y Tanya. El silencio se ve interrumpido solo por mis pasos. _

_Las horas pasan en una lenta agonía, tan solo han pasado tres horas pero han sido las mas largas de mi vida, hasta que por fin mi padre sale por las puertas por las que conducían hasta ella, mi corazón. _

_Esme se levanto de su asiento junto con Alice y Tanya que también habían venido a apoyar a Bella._

—_Hasta ahora la operación ha sido un éxito, solo hay que mantener los cuidados necesarios para su progreso. — No me había dado cuenta de que contenía el aire hasta que mi padre apretó mi hombro en signo de apoyo. _

—_Entonces ¿esta fuera de peligro? —Preguntó Alice._

—_En cuanto a la anorexia será necesario enfrentarla a su situación. He llamado a mi amigo el Dr. Peter el vendrá personalmente a evaluar el estado de Bella, en cuanto se encuentre mejor. _

—_¿Cuánto tiempo mas se quedara en el hospital?. —fue mi madre quien en esta ocasión pregunta._

—_Al parecer no sufrió daños a nivel cerebral debido al golpe. En cuanto a la operación serán 8 días los que quiero que este aquí, en observación. Si no hay mas complicaciones ese seria el tiempo que estaría aquí. En cuanto a su anorexia repito el Dr. Peter nos dará su diagnostico. _

—_Papá gracias por salvarla. —le dije desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón._

—_Es mí deber como medico. —sin decir mas se aleja. _

…

_**Isabella**_

_Durante la operación comienzo a recordar esos sueños extraños y comprendo que solo eran recuerdos de cosas que había hecho y que me han perjudicado a la larga. Mi deseo por agradarle a él, pero más que nada por agradarme a mi misma. Querer ser una persona distinta, una mejor y más bonita persona, fue lo que ocasiono que tomara las decisiones equivocadas. Recordé a la niña, a la adolescente, a la joven y a la esposa todas ellas una sola, sus sufrimientos, sus inseguridades, su autoestima y amor propio inexistente. En el fondo de mi corazón sé que es verdad pero me niego a aceptarlo. _

_Ahora después de la operación la mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola, lo que me ayuda a pensar y analizar mi vida. Me pregunto ¿esto es lo que quiero?, ahora es como abrir los ojos a la realidad y me doy cuenta que no fue por amor mi mentira, no fue por amor el haberlo perdonado cuando me golpeo, no fue por amor pasar cada una de sus palabras hirientes por alto, sus infidelidades y sus humillaciones. No, la realidad es más oscura y escalofriante. Fue por egoísmo. Si, yo no quería perder al hombre hermoso, las envidias de las mujeres al mirarme al ir de la mano con él, porque por primera vez era envidiada. Sin querer perder a la única persona que por tan solo un momento me hacia sentir hermosa bajo sus caricias, tampoco a la única familia que tenia, él. Yo mentí porque no soportaba el hecho de hacer humano e imperfecto a mi Dios griego. No, yo era la mala, la fea, la defectuosa no él. Prefería mentirme a mí misma y hacerme creer que yo era la culpable. _

_Ahora ya no quiero ser débil, ya no quiero depender de él. Quiero salir adelante por mi propio bien, tengo la necesidad de amarme a mi misma. Pero antes debo aprender a hacerlo. Él ha querido verme desde que desperté pero yo no quiero, tengo miedo porque a pesar de todo lo quiero, y se ha convertido en mi droga personal. Él es dañino para mí pero aun así deseo estar a su lado. Por eso no puedo verlo, temo recaer en mi vicio por él._

_Otro día mas aquí ¿hasta cuando podré marcharme?, Ángela ha viajado desde Italia para verme. Quieren hacerme ingerir sólidos pero no puedo, quiero hacerlo pero algo en mi lo rechaza, vomito. _

_Un medico ha venido a visitarme, él es especialista en trastornos alimenticios. _

—_Buenos días Bella. —Saluda Carlisle — este es el Dr. Peter del que te hable. Dr, ella es Bella._

_El doctor me saluda con amabilidad y confianza. Me examina, bajo mi atenta mirada. Me he vuelto aun mas callada que antes, no deseo hablar ni expresar lo que siento, porque por muy extraño que parezca no siento nada, es como si hubiera muerto por dentro._

—_Bella voy hacerte unas preguntas. _

—_Necesito ayuda —dije sin emoción alguna cortando lo que iba a decirme. Para que darle vueltas al asunto, era mejor ir directo —tengo un problema y no puedo solucionarlo sola. Quiero…—no puedo continuar porque no sé que mas decir y el Dr. Peter lo entiende, él asiente y con su mirada me lo dice. —Carlisle me dijo que viene de una clínica. _

—_¿Quieres que te hable de ella? —me pregunta._

—_Si_

…_.._

_Otro día mas… Me encuentro con los ojos cerrados y entonces escucho entrar a alguien quien solloza, es Bree. Me pregunto si también nuestra amistad fue mentira._

—_¿Desde cuando lo sabes? —Bree se queda paralizada, lentamente sube la mirada hasta toparse con la mía. La veo retroceder un paso. _

—_Lo si… siento. Lo siento, nunca quiso escucharme. — me dice llorando._

—_Tal vez ella no, pero yo si. —digo con dificultad._

—_Perdóname, estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía elegir. —Tal vez es cierto ella es su hermana._

—_Entonces yo tomare la decisión por ti. — nunca podré sentir rencor hacia ella, por que es como la hermana menor que nunca tuve, y sé que su lugar no es conmigo es con Rosalie, es con su verdadera familia. —Sal de aquí, y no vuelvas jamás. Nunca más te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino. _

_Sé que la he herido pero es la única forma de que ella vuelva con su hermana. _

—_Yo te quiero y espero algún día puedas perdonarme. Gracias por todo Bella, lo siento tanto._

"_No hay nada que perdonarte Bree" digo en silencio._

_..._

_**Rosalie**_

_Llamo a la oficina Edward esta ahí, he estado fuera del hospital por dos días viéndolos entrar y salir del hospital. Ahora ella se encuentra sola y esta es mi oportunidad para hablar con ella. _

_Llego a la recepción y pido el pase para verla. Camino hacia su encuentro. Abro la puerta y una mujer a la que no conozco esta con ella._

—_¿Quién es usted? —me pregunta, poniéndose frente a mí._

—_Ángela déjanos solas, por favor. — le pide Bella, la mujer me mira con duda en su rostro, sin decir mas sale de la habitación._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta sin rodeos._

—_A pesar de lo que creas estoy preocupada por ti y por Edward, él se siente culpable. —le digo con culpa. Ella no deja de mirarme. —Siempre quisiste saber quien era la mujer que te robo su corazón. Pues aquí me tienes._

_Ella sonríe. Pero no dice nada._

—_Sé que lo amas Bella. Por eso te pido lo dejes ser feliz. _

—_¿Dónde crees tú que esta su felicidad? —me pregunta._

—_Al lado de la mujer que le ha dado lo que tú no has podido. —ella sigue mirándome sin dejarme ver sus sentimientos. —Un hijo._

_Entonces comienza a reír y la furia comienza a crecer dentro de mí._

—_¿Cuál es la broma? —le digo con mis manos en mi vientre. —¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mi bebe solo porque fue procreado de un amor prohibido?_

—_No, claro que no. Tú bebe no tiene la culpa de tus errores. _

—_Mi amor por Edward no es ningún error._

—_¿Qué quieres Rosalie? ¿Qué te deje el camino libre? Pensé que habías dicho que tienes su corazón, entonces ¿a que vienes? Si él es tuyo ira a ti como siempre ¿no es cierto?._

—_Te tiene tanta lastima que cree que debe permanecer a tu lado solo por el hecho de que nunca podrás tener hijos. Piensa que no encontraras a nadie quien te ame con tu defecto._

—_Entonces lo liberare, no porque tu me lo pides, o porque yo lo ame tanto… lo hago por mí, porque yo no me merezco tener a mi lado a ese traidor. Solo espero seas lo suficientemente mujer para retenerlo a tu lado. No lo quiero tocando mi puerta cuando lo haya apartado de mi lado y se dé cuenta de la clase de ser humano que eres. _

—_No te preocupes yo si soy la mujer que el necesita. _

—_Eso espero, hoy lo dejare libre, mas vale que le digas lo de su hijo, eso ayudara que vuelva a ti con o sin remordimientos._

—_Espero que encuentres la felicidad y el amor como yo lo he encontrado. _

—_Gracias Rose, por ser tan buena amiga que has decidido quitarme de encima una gran cruz. _

…

_**Edward**_

_Bella se ha negado a verme, desde que despertó. Yo he obedecido sus deseos, después de lo ocurrido la última vez que nos vimos no me arriesgo a otra crisis por parte de ella. Sé que lo mejor en estos momentos es su tranquilidad. Pero aun cuando no me desea cerca yo estoy aquí detrás de su puerta a su alcance para cuando ella disponga de mí._

_Han pasado cuatro días desde su operación, mi hermana me ha dicho que no ríe, pero tampoco llora, de hecho no muestra ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro. Carlisle esta preocupado por su conducta. _

_Ahora estoy en la oficina arreglando algunos asuntos pendientes, Rosalie interrumpe en la oficina con Jessica detrás de ella. _

—_Edward necesito hablar contigo. —me exige. _

—_Señor disculpe ella me a empujado. —dice Jessica, haciéndome enfurecer con Rosalie. ¿Quién es ella para maltratar a mi personal?_

—_Retírate Jessica… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te pague lo suficiente para que me dejes de molestar? —le dije para herirla por su actitud arrogante._

—_¿Ahora soy una molestia? Estoy aquí porque hay algo que te corresponde saber. —me dice, sinceramente no hay nada que quiera yo saber de ella._

—_Dime y vete —le pido para terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible, verla frente a mí me da asco porque me recuerda lo imbécil que fui al enredarme con ella._

—_Estoy embarazada. —a ese cuento con otro, ¿pero que demonios le sucede?, que bajo ha caído tratando de atarme de esa forma. Ilusa._

—_Felicítame al padre. —le digo mirándola a los ojos con frialdad._

—_¿Qué? ¡Edward tu eres el padre! —me grita y yo rio por que algún día en el pasado pudo haber sido una noticia maravillosa. Pero ahora no lo es —¿Por qué te ríes?_

—_Aquí hay dos cosas la primera o estas mintiendo o tienes otro amante._

—_¿Qué?, no lo puedo creer, después de todo lo que te he dado ahora me dices que este hijo no es tuyo. _

—_¿Qué se supone que me has dado Rosalie? —le pregunto, pues he sido yo el que le dio a ella, comprando su compañía, ¿es que nunca se dio cuenta?._

—_Te di mi virginidad, mi dignidad, traicione a mi amiga por ti y todo para que me digas Puta._

—_No pongas palabras en mi boca Rosalie, si eso te consideras es tu opinión no la mía. Ahora déjame recordarte que no te he obligado a estar conmigo y tampoco te he mentido. Yo te dije lo que buscaba de ti. Tu cuerpo, solo eso. _

—_Pero tú me amas. —¿Amarla? Para nada. Eso jamás ocurrirá, no en esta vida. _

—_Jamás te he dicho semejante mentira. Nunca te engañe o te prometí nada. _

—_No era necesario que me dijeras que me amas. ¡Íbamos a vivir juntos! —ella trata de chantajearme emocionalmente, llora. Pero si eso no funcionó con Bella menos lo haría con ella. Si, sigo siendo un maldito hijo de puta. Pero ya me había comportado bastante con ella cuando terminamos pero ahora ha cruzado mi límite._

—_Sin compromiso. —le digo con frialdad. _

—_Pero estoy embarazada, ¿qué voy a hacer? —vuelve a intentar la vieja táctica, tan vieja como lo es la profesión mas antigua del mundo. _

—_Decirle al verdadero padre. —le aconsejo. _

—_¡Tú eres su padre! —insiste sacándome de mis casillas._

—_¡No, mientes!. —Le grito —¡Yo soy estéril Rosalie! — Le digo apuntándome a mi mismo —, no era Bella soy yo…._

…_.._

_**Rosalie**_

_Ahora entiendo su broma y porque ella se reía, estaba burlándose de mí. Maldita mosca muerta…_

—_Me mentiste, para acostarte conmigo. —le digo._

—_No me lo confeso hasta antes del accidente. Basta ya Rose, vete y no me busques mas._

—_Tú y tu perfecta mujer ¡váyanse al infierno!. —le grito sin contener mi furia._

_Salgo de ahí sintiéndome estúpida y vacía; ambos se burlaron de mí. Ella ha hecho que me humille de la forma más cruel. _

…

_**Edward**_

_Llego al hospital y aun tengo el mal sabor de boca por la noticia y pelea con Rosalie. No puedo creer lo bajo que ha caído para retenerme a su lado. Pero aun cuando ese hijo hubiera sido mío yo no volvería con Rosalie. Cuidaría de que no le faltara nada a él pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error. _

_Alice me ve llegar…_

—_Bella esta esperándote, quiere verte._

—_Gracias. ¿Carlisle va a darla de alta mañana?_

—_Si, de hecho mañana mismo ella se internara en la clínica, mi padre me ha dicho que ocupara una enfermera personal y exclusiva para sus cuidados especiales. _

—_Yo correré con los gastos._

—_Si tengo aquí… —saca de su bolso dos sobres —los expedientes de dos enfermeras, papá va a entrevistarlas._

—_Gracias Alice._

—_Sabes que lo hago por ella. _

—_Lo sé._

_La dejo para hablar con Bella. Estoy nervioso, siento que me tiembla el cuerpo. Toco la puerta para anunciarme. Ángela abre dejándome entrar y saliendo ella después. Bella esta mirando hacia la ventana, de pronto gira su rostro y nuestras miradas se encuentran. No puedo evitarlo y comienzo a llorar. Camino hacia ella sin perder el contacto visual. A nada de distancia mis piernas pierden fuerza y caigo de rodillas a ella. Bella esta sentada en la cama con sus piernas apoyadas en el suelo yo frente a ella mirándola le tomo su mano, esta fría. _

—_No lo merezco, pero te suplico me perdones. No hay justificación a mis actos pero quiero que sepas que el último día no mentí. Yo te amo, estaba dejándola. _

—_No me interesa más el pasado Edward. —su voz suena neutra sin emoción._

_Llevo su mano a mis labios y la beso._

—_Una vida no me alcanzara para compensar el dolor y el daño que te he causado. —le digo con arrepentimiento verdadero._

—_Ya no quiero tu lastima. —me dice entre dientes, y con dolor aun cuando su rostro no dice nada, lo sé, yo puedo ver lo que hay dentro de su ser. Porque ahora la conozco. _

—_¿Qué? Nunca jamás he sentido lastima por ti. —tomo su rostro entre mis manos y pego mi frente con la de ella, mientras que mantiene sus manos en sus piernas y cierra los ojos, no hace ningún movimiento es como si se estuviera conteniendo._

—_Eso fue lo que dijo tu amante esta mañana._

—_¿Rosalie estuvo aquí?… —ahora si, que esa mujer no se pusiera en mi camino porque la destruiría por atreverse a lastimar a mi esposa —No Bella, nada de lo que te haya dicho ella es verdad._

—_Lo sé. Porque dice esperar un hijo tuyo. —Me dice —Yo realmente lo dudo. —lo que dice me deja ver cuanto me odia, ella se ha burlado de mi como yo alguna vez lo hice de ella. _

—_Bella te amo, voy a hacerte feliz quiero que….—no me deja terminar, me corta._

—_Pedí verte para decirte que no quiero que sigas detrás de la puerta, quiero que te vayas y continúes tu camino lejos de mí. Si Rosalie realmente esta embarazada como me ha dicho, debes tomarle la palabra. Porque será la única paternidad que podrás tener algún día. A menos que encuentres otra mujer que te ame y que te acepte aun cuando ni siquiera quieres pensar en la adopción. _

—_No quiero a nadie mas, solo a ti —le respondo con desesperación mientas abrazo su cintura queriendo retenerla a mi lado. Sé que me comporto como un completo egoísta, pero estos últimos días casi la pierdo en dos ocasiones y sé que perderla en definitiva seria mi muerte._

—_Suéltame, tu toque me quema, me hace daño en este momento. Entiende, si alguna vez puedes pensar en mí antes que en ti comprenderás y me dejaras libre. Porque ahora soy yo quien te pide que me dejes en libertad. —no, no puede hacerlo. Sé que puedo hacerla feliz, solo necesito una oportunidad…_

—_Mañana te iras a la clínica, ahí puedes pensar con calma y será un tiempo considerable para sanar nuestras heridas, para pensar y hablaremos entonces. _

—_Quiero el divorcio. —Insiste en ello, ahora se lo que sintió cuando yo se lo pedí. _

—_No, por favor. —De nuevo me arrodillo ante ella coloco mi cabeza entre sus piernas y sollozo en ellas._

—_Quiero a mi lado a alguien quien me ame de verdad, lo merezco Edward. Cuando salga de ahí, quiero el divorcio. Déjame sola._

_Me levanto, beso su frente y luego sus mejillas; cuando quiero besar sus labios ella se aparta. Su desprecio me hiere en lo más profundo de mi corazón y sé que a pesar de todo siempre estaré a su lado aun cuando tenga que ser en las sombras porque la necesito y mi vida es oscuridad sin su sonrisa llena de amor en mis días. _

—_Vete. —me dice pero no me mira a los ojos y sé que podría hacerla flaquear en su decisión, pero hacerlo seria un error. Ella necesita recuperarse._

—_No importa lo que pase, esperare por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. _

…_._

_Salgo de la habitación y me derrumbo en el pasillo llorando por ella hasta que mi padre llega y me pide que lo acompañe. Vamos a la azotea del hospital. Mirando el panorama tengo ganas de arrojarme al vacío. _

—_Conocí a Esme cuando yo aun era estudiante de medicina, el señor Platt su padre tenia un café cercano a la universidad, en ese tiempo apenas me alcanzaba para los transportes, pero siempre conseguía de una forma u otra dinero para tomar una taza de café y una deliciosa dona de chocolate de tu abuela. Desde mi punto de vista son las mejores que he vivido en mi vida. El caso es que Esme trabajaba de mesera ahí todos los viernes —el semblante de mi padre es soñador y de un adolescente enamorado, lo envidio._

—_Un día me arme de valor y la invite a salir. Ella tenía varios pretendientes, algunos tenían coches, vestían y calzaban bien. Pero ella acepto mi invitación. Jamás había aceptado ninguna. Esa noche la lleve a un mirador, en una vieja carcacha que un amigo me presto. Ella dijo que le había gustado. No se si me mintió pero yo estaba muy feliz. Iniciamos una gran amistad, termine la carrera y de inmediato le pedí que fuera mi novia, ella me dio el sí después de decirme que me había tardado demasiado en hacerlo y que ella pensaba declararse esa misma noche. _

_Sonrío, no me imagino a Esme declarándosele a un Carlisle lento. _

—_No te burles, solo quería lo mejor para ella, yo no tenia nada, quería que tuviera la opción de elegir._

—_¿Pero pudiste perderla?_

—_Si, pero no fue así. Hay un viejo dicho que dice… Déjalo ir, si es para ti volverá, si no vuelve, es porque jamás lo fue. La amaba y hoy la amo mucho más. Nos casamos e iniciamos desde cero. Pero ella siempre estuvo a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, en la pobreza y hoy en la riqueza. En la salud y en la enfermedad. Cuando supimos que ella no podía tener hijos fue muy mala conmigo, ella quería alejarme, hacer que yo la olvidara. Pensaba que yo estaría con ella por compasión y no por amor. Se equivocó, siempre lo hizo, yo la amaba con locura y no concebía una vida sin ella. — me mira a los ojos y puedo ver porque me lo dice. _

—_Bella me mintió, no es ella quien no puede tener hijos. —mi padre endereza la espalda y me mira con una ceja levantada. — Soy yo. _

_Bajo mi vista pues las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. _

—_No es el fin del mundo. Cuando tú llegaste fuiste su luz. Ella cambio demasiado, eras su adoración, para ella es muy difícil tu situación y comportamiento. Tus fracasos son sus fracasos. _

—_Entiendo. _

—_Dale un tiempo. _

…_.._

_Llego a nuestro hogar y de nuevo la tristeza me absorbe como un monstruo, me siento en el rincón que hasta hoy se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito, desde ahí puedo ver todo el departamento. Puedo verla a ella cocinando, bailando mientras sirve la mesa. Mirando la tele mientras ella acaricia mi cabello y mi rostro que se encuentra entre sus muslos. Y si cierro los ojos puedo escucharla decirme "Te amo Edward". La recuerdo e imagino que ella esta conmigo… me levanto de mi lugar y busco una hoja de papel y bolígrafo, cuando los encuentro me siento de nuevo ahí en mi lugar._

_No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mi teléfono vibra a través del bolsillo de mi pantalón, tomo la llamada es Eleazar, me dice que hay problemas, Jacob nuestro testigo en el caso de Sam Uley ha aparecido muerto en una habitación de hotel. Debo ir a la oficina, miro mi reloj son las nueve de la mañana, no he dormido nada._

…_.._

—_Todo indica que fue un ajuste de cuentas —dice Eleazar._

—_Prometimos protegerlo, puta madre ¿es que no puedo hacer nada bien? —digo y tapo mi rostro con mis manos desesperado._

—_Edward debemos guardar la calma. —Eleazar intenta tranquilizarme._

—_Esto me preocupa, ¿y si ellos intentan algo mas en nuestra contra? —Mike se nota nervioso, él fue quien trabajo directamente en el caso. —sabíamos que Sam Uley era peligroso no debimos tomar el caso. _

—_Si nosotros no lo hacíamos ¿quien? —Pregunta Eleazar —mato a una mujer y violo a otra._

—_Han estado marcando a casa y nadie responde, cuando Jess vio en el periódico la muerte de Jacob se puso muy mal. Tiene miedo. —Mike también lo tiene, y se lo que siente al siquiera pensar en perder a su familia._

—_No debemos dejarnos llevar por el miedo. Si recibimos algún tipo de amenaza tomaremos cartas en el asunto. —Mike no esta convencido ante las palabras de Eleazar._

—_Si se siente mas segura podemos contratarle guardaespaldas. —le ofrezco entendiendo su posición. _

—_Si, hablare con ella. Gracias._

_Salgo de la oficina a las 9:48 de la mañana, hoy los médicos la dan de alta a las 10 AM. El trafico no me deja avanzar, desesperado a las 10:05 AM estaciono el coche ya estoy cerca del hospital pero si pretendo llegar en el auto tardare media hora mas. Salgo corriendo, tengo que verla antes de que parta a la clínica o no la vería en varios meses. _

…_.._

_**Isabella**_

_A las ocho de la mañana la enfermera entra para limpiar la herida de la cirugía, cambia las gasas y las vendas de mi cabeza la cual aun me duele. Durante la noche no pude dormir más de dos horas, Edward se empeñaba a no dejarme ni en sueños ni en pensamientos. _

_Estoy muy lastimada y me costara mucho trabajo volver a confiar en la gente a mi alrededor. ¿Como confiar en una amiga si dos de ellas me traicionaron?, ¿como confiar en él, si durante mas de tres años nuestro matrimonio se ha basado en una mentira, por mi parte y por la de él?. Cuantas veces me negó serme infiel y cuantas veces me engaño. Y luego su relación duradera con ella. Me pregunto si ella le confiaba a él todo lo que estúpidamente hacia para complacerlo. Maldita sea la hora en que le hable a ella mi peor enemiga de mis desesperados intentos por llamar su atención. ¿Cuánto se abran reído de mí? Puedo imaginármela diciéndole a él que yo tomaba clases de baile erótico para seducirlo. ¡Por Dios! cuando los cinco comíamos en la misma mesa, teniéndonos ahí a las dos sentadas una al lado de la otra ¿nos comparaba? Ella tan hermosa y yo tan insignificante. No puedo evitar sentir rabia y odio hacia aquella mala mujer. Siento que los trozos de mi roto corazón se hacen polvo. _

_Sé que este estado de ánimo no me hace bien, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ayer cuando lo tuve frente a mí pude darme cuenta de que de alguna manera jamás dejare de amarlo. Es irónico la manera en que la rueda de la fortuna ahora me mantiene arriba y a él abajo. No me regocijo porque seria ser como él cuando en tiempo pasado yo le suplique de rodillas que no me dejara. Si en verdad no siente lastima o remordimiento por mis acciones y si tan solo tiene una pizca de amor por mí, entonces puedo decir que soy yo quien le compadece pues me ha perdido. No importa cuanto mi cuerpo arda en deseo por sentir sus caricias, no interesa cuanto el polvo de mi corazón necesite del abrazo de esas migajas de amor de él. Que más da si mi alma muere por él. Yo no volveré a ser humillada, mancillada y traicionada por Edward. No, mi lugar esta lejos de su persona, de su sombra dañina._

_Ángela llega con la maleta que contiene un cambio de ropa. _

_Cuando salgo del hospital voy en una silla de ruedas, el calor del sol hace un intento por darme calor cosa que no funciona, tengo frío, un frío que va más allá de lo físico. Viene de donde alguna vez se alojó mi corazón. Al ver a todos aquí afuera esperándome me doy cuenta de que tontamente esperaba verlo ahí, esperaba saber que significo algo para él, que esa pizca de amor por mi existió. Y al no verlo el poco orgullo que me quedaba de saberme por lo menos tan importante para él como para sentir lastima o un compromiso para estar aquí el día de hoy, se ha derrumbado. Yo no significo nada en su vida ni en él. Tal vez está con su amante tomándome la palabra, decidiendo ser un padre para el hijo de ella. _

_Ellos su familia intentan acercase a mi pero yo no puedo estar cerca de ellos, pues es estar de alguna forma conectada a él. Ya no puedo, ya no quiero, mis fuerzas se han acabado, estoy derrotada. Les hago una señal con mi mano y niego con la cabeza. Le pido con la mirada a Ángela que me ayude a poner en pie, el Dr. Peter esta ahí, el me saluda y yo apenas puedo responderle, también me ayuda a ingresar al auto que me llevara al lugar donde intentare rescatar ese polvo de corazón y guardarlo en un recipiente al que pretendo resguardar bajo miles de candados._

_Estoy junto a la ventanilla y no quiero mirarlos a ellos, sé que están sufriendo mi desprecio, solo espero que comprendan que su presencia en estos momentos me hace sentir miserable, desdichada y aun mas destrozada. _

_Es hora de partir, mirando mis manos escucho que tocan en la ventanilla, miro a Ángela que esta a mi lado._

—_Es Edward._

_Cierro los ojos y respiro por mi boca, me duele mi pecho, es el dolor que su presencia me causa. Giro mi rostro y leo sus labios "Por favor", abro la ventanilla pero me niego a mirarlo. Y como si el mundo no existiera solo estamos él y yo, mi mente se cierra y solo escucho la canción que suena en la radio del auto…_

_**Porque siempre estuve equivocada,**_

_**y no lo quise ver.**_

_**Porque yo por ti la vida daba, **_

_**porque todo lo que empieza acaba.**_

_**Por que nunca tuve mas razones,**_

_**para estar sin él.**_

_**Porque cuesta tomar decisiones,**_

_**porque se que va a doler.**_

_**Y hoy pude entender,**_

_**que a esta mujer,**_

_**siempre la hiciste,**_

_**inmensamente triste.**_

_Y las lágrimas que se negaban a salir desde que desperte, lo hacen. _

—_No llores, por favor. Perdóname. —me dice con dolor._

_Lo miro y él también llora. Pero no hay mentira en sus ojos verdes ni en su rostro_

_**Hoy que no puedo mas, **_

_**sigo decidida a dejarte atrás…**_

_Niego con mi cabeza a estas alturas el nudo en mi garganta no me deja articular palabra alguna._

_**Por tu desamor, lastimada estoy…**_

—_Toma, léela cuando estés preparada para saber su contenido. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré en el mismo lugar esperando por ti. _

_El me ofrece un sobre, es una carta que lleva mi nombre con su hermosa caligrafía. _

_**Y hoy pude entender,**_

_**que a esta mujer,**_

_**siempre la hiciste,**_

_**inmensamente triste.**_

_Tomo la carta y un sollozo sale de mi boca sin poder contenerlo. Él toma mis manos _

—_Bella yo…—ambos nos miramos, teniendo tanto dolor dentro. _

_Guardamos un largo silencio escuchando el inicio de otra canción. Una sonrisa triste se asoma en sus labios, son las putas canciones que trasmiten en la radio. Maldita coincidencia, maldito destino que me hará odiar a Thalía y a Enrique. Su mirada me dice que también los odiara es increíble que yo le sonría de vuelta, cuando lo único que quiero hacer es llorar y hundirme en mi miseria._

_**Solo quedan,**_

_**las ganas de llorar,**_

_**al ver que nuestro amor se aleja…**_

_**Frente a frente bajamos la mirada,**_

_**pues ya no queda nada de que hablar, nada…**_

—_Yo… ya no puedo darte nada, todo te lo di. Mi vida, mi corazón todo. No volveré. Lo siento tanto. Quisiera poder amarte de nuevo pero ya no tengo corazón para ti. —le digo interrumpiendo nuestro silencio._

_**Queda poca ternura, **_

_**y alguna vez haciendo una locura …**_

_**Un beso y a la fuerza, queda.**_

_**Queda un gesto amable,**_

_**para no hacer la vida insoportable…**_

_Edward toma mi rostro y mis labios en un beso casto. Tan suave como una brisa. _

_**Solo quedan las ganas de llorar,**_

_**al ver que nuestro amor se aleja.**_

_**Frente a frente bajamos la mirada,**_

_**pues ya no queda nada de que hablar, nada…**_

_Él me suelta cierra sus ojos mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Su voz es irreconocible. _

—_No te pido nada, solo que me dejes amarte. No quiero causarte daño. Olvídame hoy, recuérdame mañana cuando estés recuperada. Solo prométeme que lucharas por tu vida, hazlo solo por ti porque tienes mucho que dar a otros, pero también tienes mucho que recibir. _

—_Si —es lo único que puedo decirle. _

_Él se aleja de la ventanilla con la mirada al suelo como si le costara trabajo mirarme partir, yo cierro la ventanilla y miro al frente. El auto comienza a avanzar a su destino hacia una nueva vida sin dolor._

…_.._

_**Edward**_

_La miro partir, Alice toma mi mano. _

—_Ella volverá. —me dice, yo no quiero hacerme ilusiones. _

—_Has hecho lo más fácil, lo difícil será esperar hijo. —mi padre palmea mi espalda. Sin poder resistir más los dejo y me dirijo a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí, de ese momento…_

_Llego a mi auto, abro la puerta y es detenida por alguien._

—_¿Edward Cullen? —escucho una voz ronca a mis espaldas. Me giro y me topo con tres hombres. _

—_Si, soy yo._

_El hombre del medio tiene su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta me hace una seña, lleva un arma, los otros dos dejan al descubierto la suya._

—_Vas a acompañarnos…_

…..

_**Cuatro años después …..**_

El avión aterrizó a las 12:00 del día, cuando bajó de este una hermosa mujer rubia esperaba su llegada. Impaciente miraba a cada pasajero recién llegado minuciosamente. Hasta que le diviso.

—Hasta que llegas, tengo horas esperándote.

—Lo siento el vuelo se retrasó.

—Con tu suerte pensé que habías ocasionado la caída del avión.

—Que gracia me das Jane.

Jean soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

—Eres la única persona en este mundo que me causa gracia, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé pareces una vieja amargada….

La pareja siguió hablando y bromeando mientras se dirigían al departamento que compartirían, dejaron el equipaje y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba aquella persona que necesitaba su ayuda.

—Espera aquí, hablare con ella para decirle de que va el asunto. —dijo Jane.

Jean se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba aquella mujer brutalmente golpeada, la había encontrado en su departamento un día después de haber sido atacada por el hombre con el que vivía. Él había sido encontrando con su amante, en las afueras de la ciudad en un hotel.

—Buenos tardes —dijo Jane entrando a la habitación.

—Buenas tardes. —contesto la mujer.

—Bueno, tengo buenas noticias, el abogado que se encargara de tu caso ha llegado de viaje, esta afuera esperando. Hay algo que quieras saber antes. —La mujer que tenía un collarín en el cuello negó con la mano.

Jane se acercó de nuevo a la puerta abriéndola y haciendo señas a la persona que aguardaba fuera.

La mujer acostada en esa cama cerró el único ojo que podía abrir, el otro esta demasiado hinchado. Escucho atentamente el sonido del andar de su abogado, eran pasos seguros. Dejo de escucharlos cuando estos pararon a su lado. Abrió el ojo sano y le vio.

La mujer abrió la boca al tener frente a ella, a la única persona que no creyó volver a ver en su vida….

…

**Nota: Son las cinco de la mañana actualizo ahora pues no podré hacerlo en otro momento, no he contestado Review solo los PM. Disculpen no es que sea malagradecida con ustedes que se toman un tiempo para hacerme saber sus pensamientos pero juro no he podido hacerlo me encontraba en el dilema: escribía capitulo o respondía sus Review y creo que la mayoría preferíamos lo primero. **

**Espero les haya hecho sentir algo, pues este capitulo tiene mucho trabajo por parte de Betas y su servidora. ¿Valió la pena? Gracias a quienes con sus Review y PM me inspiraron. Dedicado a ustedes, a Flowers y a todas las chicas que cumplieron años en esta semana. **

**Por ultimo ….. Ya se me olvido ja ja es verdad. Mejor ya me voy a dormir. **

**Gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Por amor**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari Fics, Lillian Mcarty P.**

**Yumel 22 (Dr. Asesor) **

**Epílogo.**

**Hoy es un día importante, ella saldrá de la clínica, y como un acosador me encuentro fuera, observando a cada persona entrar o salir de ella. Un hombre que camina en la acera pasa al lado del viejo coche que he rentado esta mañana, yo bajo la cabeza, la gorra puesta en su lugar me ayuda a ocultar mi rostro. Entonces veo el auto de mi padre llegar, mi madre vestida de negro al igual que mi padre y mi hermana salen de él. **

**Ella me ha dicho que Bella no quiere ver a mi familia y mucho menos a mí. Eso por el momento es mejor. No quiero que llore por mi mentira como lo ha hecho mi familia. Ella se la llevara lejos, a salvo de mí y de toda la maldad que me rodea. **

**Veinte minutos después los veo de nuevo salir, estoy seguro que ella no ha querido verlos. Lo sé porque mi madre esta llorando en los brazos de mi padre. Me duele el daño que le he hecho a mi madre, solo espero poder compensarla algún día. **

**Una hora más tarde ella sale, aun esta demasiado delgada, va tomada de la mano de ella, Bella mira la puerta del auto abierta y por alguna razón o fuerza gira su rostro a mi dirección, no me muevo, mi cuerpo se ha congelado en mi sitio. Tan solo fueron tres segundos, ella entra al coche y Jane mira hacia mí y asiente sabiendo que estoy aquí, mirándolas partir a un nuevo comienzo. **

**Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo regrese de nuevo.**

…

**Este es el cierre de esta primera parte. Recuerden que la segunda se llama "Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Agradecida con ustedes por su apoyo en Los Suri Awards 2012, si aun no han votado, los invito a que pasen y voten por sus favoritos.  
**

**Miles de gracias.**

**Besos.**


End file.
